Familiar of Zero The Risen Familiar
by BlackHawk571X
Summary: Torn from a war ravaged America, Erik Roland lands in a world where magic dominates the world instead of science and technology. Now he must find a way home or begin his call to duty here and help bring his new home to heights of greatness. Who say's Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of Happiness is only an American way of life? Rated M for lang, dark past, and adult themes.(OCXHarem)
1. FOZ: The familiars of Zero

**Hello everyone Blackhawk571X here, and here is chapter 1 of this story**.

The Academy of Magic of Tristan

The Springtime Summoning Ritual is one of the most sacred and almost holy occurrence that will define the status of a noble, one given by Brimir. All students from first to second years are required to summon their familiars by the second year, to further their studies as mages and nobles, and to acquire a lifetime servant to aid them in their daily lives. Everyone there was able to summon such familiar, except for one. Her name is Louise de la Vallière, and she is the last to summon a familiar, or at least hope she summons one. Louise is no ordinary student at this academy, despite her high grades and her knowledge of the arts, she had no magic potential. All the spells she would conjure up end up the same, blowing up in her face. Now she has one last chance to prove her place as a mage and noble, but if not she could spend the rest of her life as a laughing stock to the entire noble community and be a strain in her family's history.

"Now then, has everyone here had their turn?" Said a bald topped man with blue robes, presumingly a teacher of this academy.

"No, no quite Mr. Colbert, Miss Vallière hasn't done it yet." Said a tan girl with...impressive assists, red hair and with a modified version of the school uniform with a black cape, looking around for the girl in question.

Everyone look around to see Louise standing there, just in time to break out of her thoughts to realize everyone is staring at her.

"Ah yes, Miss Louise, come and summon your familiar." The teacher identified as Mr. Colbert said. To which Louise had a look of surprise before coming to the circle to summon her familiar.

"Good luck Louise, you're gonna need it for all that boasting last night." The girl said, hoping to hit a nerve on the one person she usually teases.

"Just shut it Kirche" Louise said, towards the girl identified as Kirche.

After she said her piece, she starts her spell to summon what she hopes to be divine, beautiful, wise, but most of all...powerful familiar.

As is the cliche that is the universe's' game, karma, and along with it the old saying goes.

Be careful what you wish for

You. might. just. Get it.

June 6, 2023.

Kansas City Missouri.

In the Union Hill area of Kansas City, a lone soldier heads for the National World War I Museum and Memorial to revelous with his corps to march and take the city hall. He runs for a few moments before stumbling at the front of the museum, taking the view in. He always want to see this place, but now it's nothing but run downed and some parts of it show signs of battle occurred here. He tracked on to the inside the museum, to wait for the corps he commanded to meet him here, but just before he got to the entrance, sniper fire broke the silence.

 _ **Faint crack**_

The soldier quickly got down before the bullet would connect to his head. The sniper had a good shot lined up, but what the sniper don't count for is the soldier's hyperactive 6th sense. Ever since his incident in Utah, his battlefield scenes had turn up to 20, leaving him almost like a super soldier. But his past is not something to remember at the moment, cause right now he need to dispose of that sniper, fast. Decided to use his helmet as decoy to spot few feet from him with one hand, he readies his FN Scar-H sniper rifle in his shooting hand at the edge of the stairs. And he waits as he slowly move his helmet out into the open and sees his target, on top of the buildings of the museum. As his helmet is surely out in the open, he looks through his scope and wait. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long enough.

 _ **Faint crack**_

 _ **Ding!**_

 _ **Crack!**_

In the soldier's scopes, the moment he pulled the trigger, a red mist appeared on the roof on the right side building.

"Sleep tight, buddy" the soldier said, knowing he had claimed the sniper's life and continue into the museum. With his sniper away and pulling out his An 94 with a hybrid optic and shotgun underbarrel, he does a sweep through the entrance. No signs of enemies or evidence of enemy operations, he begins to feel his sixth sense kicking into overdrive as he moves through the museum, hoping to not find anyone here and wait for his men. After a few minutes, he stumbles into what may be the main room of the museum with some low lighting. Along some walls were lined with weapons, others pictures of the men and women of the war and even a tank in the room. He got caught up by the history of it that we hasn't aware that he was watched, a fact that escaped him until a noise was emitted, that made the soldier aware. But he wasn't gonna get the jump on them yet, he need a place for cover first before making any moves, and sure enough he found it in the form of an old tank.

'Perfect' He thought. 'There are about 7 men in here, my first shot should go to the man on the right, nearby the entrance' the soldier gets close to the tank, waiting for his opportunity to strike his adversary's, because if they were his allies, they would've let their presence be known.

As he waits, he manage to catch a glimpse of one of the enemies, and he saw that they are Spec Ops. But his thought is interrupted as his sixth sense tells him to take cover, the enemy had started their attack. Gunfire sounded as soon as the soldier hide behind the tank, he starts to fire back without exposing his head. He may be almost superhuman, but he is not immortal. He was about to throw a grenade when a sudden explosion happen in the room. . He looks on and sees 3 men with their weapons trained on him, the others are still on the ground not moving or groaning in pain. He then grabs his rifle and get ready to shoot, but he get distracted by a green glow and some voice in his head, which lead him to get shot in the shoulder. The soldier groans as he felt the shot went straight through, deciding that it was time to use his grenade. After he threw the grenade, he heard yells followed by an explosion which threw debris everywhere, including a piece of shrapnel in his back that was exposed. He groaned in pain and fell, expecting to fall on the ground but somehow feels like he failing from like an aircraft. Unknowingly he fell into a green oval shaped portal that appeared during the firefight and begins to take him to his next home. The museum is quiet again with 7 men is either dead or wounded and the soldier disappears, the room is silent, until footsteps were heard.

"Zircon Royal, this is Risen Hawk, commander Erik Roland is to be reported dead and I shall assume command of the Hessian Milta Corps until such later time, over." A man said, urging the survivors to look at the new comer, only to look on with absolute shock and horror on their faces.

"Roger that, Risen Hawk, command of the Hessian Milta Corps is now yours. What are their orders, sir?" the voice from his radio input on his right handed mounted weapon said. Some of the survivors look like they were about to pass out while one of them was trying to get away from this man, if not for his leg been shattered and bloody from an early grenade.

"Zircon Royal, order the Hessian Corps to continue their march towards the city hall as planned. I'll join up with them as soon as I finish up Erik's work here." The man said, with a grin as the one man try to exit the room, only he didn't know that this 'Risen Hawk' had lock the doors earlier...except the one behind him. The others however struggle to reach for their weapons.

"Roger that, Risen Hawk, have fun" the voice said, cutting transmission to carry out orders. The front man had his weapon ready to fire at the man, only to look on with horror at his weapon did nothing but sounded an audible click, a sign for no ammo.

"Oh believe me, I will." The man said with malice in his voice as he points his arm weapon at the enemy soldiers, which looked like a military version of the wrist gun, and both barrels extended.

The last thing heard from outside the room are the screams of the spec op soldiers and gunfire, as the point of view looks onto the outside of the museum to the sight of an army marching towards north with jets and helicopters flying overhead. The only thing though, they aren't the US military. They're rebels.

 _ **Scene Change**_

At the academy, Louise finishes her spell only to explode as expected by everyone else. A boy with blond hair kneel downs to check the girl beside him.

"Hey Montmorency are you alright?" The boy said, who then had a comical question mark beside his head when the girl don't acknowledge him.

"Huh? Is something the matter?" The boy asked again, only for the girl to point at whatever had her attention. And the boy look and had a looked shock at the scene in front of him. In front of Louise was a boy with a blue sweat jacket, black pants, and blue and white shoes. Louise looks at this boy as one of her eyes twitches in anger.

The boy woke up wondering where he is, he then sees a pink haired girl with a long-sleeved blouse underneath a long indigo coat reaching to her feet, a black skirt, and a pair of long black stocking-like socks and a pair of black shoes. She speaks to him, but is confused by the language she's speaking. The boy then looked around, speaking a language everyone doesn't understand either.

"Exactly as I would've expect from someone who boasted as you did, to think you would summon a commoner" Kirche said, as everyone laughed at Louise.

"Mr Colbert, can i redo that summoning spell again?" Louise said, obviously angry about a commoner as a familiar.

"I can't allow that Miss Louise. The summoning ritual is sacred and it affects the life of a mage. To try to summon a second time would be committing blasphemy" Mr Colbert said. Louise looked as if defeated, her life was ruined by this failure. Her family will disown her and be the laughing stock of the entire noble community. Louise then looked at this lowly commoner, and decided to accept her fate.

But before anything else could be said or done, another portal opened open with Louise's ward glowing bright white. But this portal was different, as the normal green oval was replaced by a blue and grey circle with a vortex inside the border. Inside the vortex, lightning sparks out, causing the teacher to react.

"Everyone get back!" Colbert said. The students try to get back from a safe distance. All except Louise, who is standing there in shock as her wands pulses with light and energy she never felt before. And then the unexpected happen, it exploded a white and blue cloud. Everyone shielded their eyes as it was blinding, then they look on and seen something that they will make them hardly believe their eyes.

Everyone looked at the area where the vortex was to reveal another, unconscious, human. This human however was different from the one that was meant to be Louise. Where the boy had a somewhat civilian clothing, the new one had a look of military on him. (Lookup Assassin's Creed III Hessian multiplayer character, with uniform black, red stripes and undershirt, brown boots, and the moon crests are replaced with german eagles [Men's Polo Shirt], and the feathers are black and red). Everyone was staring at wonder of the uniform until they see something sticking out of him, and sees a pool of red slowly coming out.

"Montmorency, get the nurse! We have a wounded soldier!" Colbert said with urgency. The girl then run in the direction of the infirmary. Louise still stood there as the thought of having not one but two familiars wasn't enough, but they were commoners. And one of them could die today.

Montmorency came back with the nurse who then begin checking the soldier for the cause of the bleeding and sure enough it was the metal shrapnel in his lower left back and the bullet wound in his right shoulder. The bullet wound can be fixed easily, the shrapnel wound however will be an issue for it was bleed profusely and the uniform was in the way.

"Mr Colbert, bring this soldier to the infirmary. We gonna have to remove the shrapnel and patch him up." The nurse said. Mr Colbert nod and turn to the students.

"Ok everyone, that's enough for today. You may have rest of the day off to bond with your familiars. Louise you need to come with me. You need to finish the contract there." Mr Colbert said, which is received a nod from Louise. Mr. Colbert then use a levitation spell on the soldier and lead him to the infirmary to save him. Louise and the boy Louise summoned earlier followed Colbert to the infirmary to watch the events unfold.

"Not only did Louise the Zero summoned one familiar, she summoned two of them. And what was that all about that soldier? What do you think Tabitha?" Kirche asks her friend right beside her. The girl named Tabitha is a stoic person with blue short hair, glasses, a normal school uniform and a staff taller than her. She had a few thoughts about not just the fact Louise manage to summon two familiars, something unheard of in history, but also the soldier who had a strange look of Germanian origin.

"Germanian. Unknown" Tabitha said, making Kirche, Montmorency and the boy from before gasp in shock.

"You think Louise summoned a Germanian soldier? Won't this cause a incident with Germania?" Montmorency said.

"I don't think Germania would care to lose one of their soldiers, they are of course a barbaric country" The boy said

"For all we know Guiche, that soldier may not be Germanian. What do you think Taba-" Kirche said, only to see her friend not there. Instead they see her walking toward the infirmary.

"Ah, Tabitha! Wait up!" Kirche said running after her friend, to which Montmorency and Guiche ran after them.

What many would realize that day, is that those two commoners are not of this world. Both from different countries, on in a time of peace, the other a time of war.

 **That's it for the first chapter, sorry for the lateness of it. Thank you however, for the guys that favorite and following it. I hope to see this story unfold further. Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **BlackHawk571X**


	2. FOZ: The Risen Soldier

**I do not own The Familiar of Zero, or songs to make this an awesome story. They belong to their rightful owners. And if you noticed, yes I went back and fixed some errors. Don't worry, I'm doing that for all my stories.**

After carefully taking the unconscious soldier to the infirmary, they got a closer look of the man in tow. Beside the odd looking uniform, the symbols on the hat proves one thing, the man might be a Germanain soldier. Germania might use this as an excuse to invade Tristan should it be true, but Colbert know he wasn't. The symbols screams Germanian, but his uniform is almost foreign to this continent, then he sees a symbol different from the rest. The symbol was a red hawk with a shield covering from the top of the chest to the middle of the tail, above the hawks head is a gold star. And in the background of the hawk and shield/star is a three striped rectangle, from top to bottoms the colors are black, red, and gold. The emblem fascinated colbert to no end but then his train of thought was interrupted by the nurse telling him to hold him down because the soldier started to go in a frantic state of shock. The nurse then had Montmorency do a low healing spell over the stomach wound while the nurse worked to remove the bullet lodged in his shoulder. While the three worked to help the poor soul, Louise and the others were watching as soon as they came in. Louise was a little concerned for the soldier even though she just summoned him, as well as the others.

Then the nurse told Montmorency and Colbert to help her remove his uniform, and hope to get the shoulder and his back to heal his wounds. As they removed the shirt, they got a view of his chest and what they saw left them breathless. On his chest is a number of scars and a little area that was previously burned and healed. From the left breast to the right hip, a jagged line 1/2 inch wide proudly showed off. Also below the right breast, three brown spots in a odd triangle form that were from gunshots. From the top of the left breast to near the left side of the belly button, a straight line about 1/4 wide that looked almost recent (month or two), and nearly perpendicular at where the bottom of his right rib cage is a line about 1/2 wide curved upwards towards his left breast. The burned area was a foot long longward oval shaped with an 2 inch long and 1/2 wide scar. And the most noticeable of his battle scars is at that middle of his chest is fist sized scar that looked to be a killing blow. And yet this man survived all of them and his uniform as well as his new wounds, is still in service.

Colbert looked at his man in awe, because this man must be very valuable to whoever's army he served. He may be a pacifist due to past experience, but he won't deny that this man is a warrior at heart and body and his scars proved it. The nurse looked at the man in shock with her hands to her mouth, feeling sorry for the man before her. Guiche and Saito looked at the man with awe. And the girls, while they had blushes on their faces, one looked at him like he was a hunk of meat, the others didn't deny that he was very handsome. But their thoughts were shook off when the man start groaning in pain and immediately Montmorency, the nurse and Colbert begin working on his wounds starting with his back. And when the man was turned around, again they were shocked to see the same hawk and shield emblem that was on his uniform is inked on his back, with the tips of the wing touching the shoulders and the tail touching the middle of his back. And under the emblem is letters reading 'Wille und Ehre' (Wille und Ehre). Once they were done looking they begin working on removing the shrapnel from his back, the nurse then asked to have everyone else except Montmorency to leave the room. Colbert then remembered that Louise had another familiar that she needs to have to bond with to complete her familiar ritual, for the other one needs time to heal.

"Now Miss Vallière, now that the soldier and your second familiar is being taken care of, you must complete the ritual with your first familiar" Colbert said. Before Louise can protest, kirche said in a teasing voice.

"Well Louise, you sure have quite the duo of familiars on your hands. Sadly they're nothing but commoners, even if one of them is pretty handsome." Kirche said, giggling at the end. Which led to Louise blushing hard, while Tabitha had a light blush while hiding her face behind her book. Louise then got over it since she has two familiars, which is never heard of in history. Louise then turned to the boy in the blue jacket, proceed to finish the ritual before pointing her finger downward. The boy looked down and thought that she wants him to kneel, thinking nothing of it.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elements, bless this humble being and make him my familiar." Louise said, and then kissed the boy to finish the spell. Saito's eyes widen before easing into a close. The two separated a second later. Saito then wondered why she kiss him before grunting and clutching his left hand in pain, the runes burning in his hand. Seconds later he screamed out in pain before collapsing, going unconscious.

"Congratulations Louise, the ritual is complete." Colbert said, before Louise turned to him.

"What about the other familiar? Will he be alright?" Louise asks, hoping that man in question survives his injuries.

"I do not know Louise. Let us hope the soldier pulls through his wounds. I'll report to Principal Osmond about this man and hope he wakes up soon." Colbert said, where the door to the infirmary opens up to reveal Montmorency walking out.

"The soldier has stabilized. The shrapnel and a bullet is removed and his wounds are dressed. The nurse said he should wake up in a day or two." the nurse said, get sighs of relief from Colbert and Louise.

"Alright, thank you miss Montmorency. Now everyone take the rest of the day off. Louise, I'll help get your familiar to your room." Colbert said, making Louise smile abit.

"Thank you mister Colbert." Louise said. And with that Colbert resight a levitation spell on the sleeping boy and head to Louise's room. After the two were out of ear sight, Kirche continues the conversation.

"Well that was interesting. Louise summoned two peasants as her familiars. I didn't think that's heard of. What do you think Tabitha?" Kirche said while turning to her friend.

"Never happened until today. Man is a soldier. Battle wounds." Tabitha said, remembering the wounds on him.

"I think so too, but his wounds wasn't the only thing i was admiring" Kirche said while licking her lips. Hearing those words afterwards got the two girls to blush and Guiche to sigh in defeat. They really can't deny, even if he is a commoner, was very handsome, having a figure that men kill to have and women drool over. But then Guiche decide to ask a question he was thinking about during their watch of soldier being treated.

"I have to wonder though, why was the soldier hurt in the first place? There's no battles going on right now." Guiche said making everyone wonder.

"Not of this continent." Tabatha said, making everyone gasp.

"You sure?" Kirche said, getting a nod from her friend.

"Weapons and uniform, symbols as well. Not of Halkeginia." Tabitha said

"Well I say we wait until he wakes up. No point wondering until he can answers our questions" Montmorency said, getting nods from everyone.

"Oh Montmorency, your genius is as beautiful as your face. Come. Let us enjoy the rest of our day admiring our familiars as well as you, my beautiful rose." Guiche said. (Ugh, kill me)

Montmorency blush while talking with him to another area, leaving the other two. And they went to another area, kirche was talking about her new familiar flame, while Tabitha was thinking about the mysterious soldier and even more mysterious symbol on his back. To have an symbol on your back that is the same as the one on your uniform must have hold such significance. Tabitha then hold those thoughts as Kirche was complaining about her not paying attention like usual.

 **The next morning**

Soft groins escape the young soldier as he opens his eyes, revealing that he is in a infirmary. A very decent one at that.

' _Huh. Better than the Risen field camps'_ The man thought as he slowly but surely sits up to exame the room.

' _Ok. Judging from the pain from my back and shoulder, I'm not dead. This is not a field camp and sure as hell not a cell. Hell, if I was captured I'd be strapped to a chair not rested on a bed'_ which he then sway side to side to test the bed

' _And the bed is very comfy too. Ok so now what? Do I wait for someone to come in or what?'_ he thought which he crossed his arm under the other while his right hand stroked his chin, a body gesture of thinking to himself. He didn't have to wait long as the door on his right open to reveal an ageing nurse holding a tray of bandages and bottles, presumingly to change out his bandages.

"Oh you're awake. Glad to see that. Can you sit still while I redress your wounds?" The nurse said while she put the tray down, had the supplies in hand, and turned around...only to find his face looking like she had grow a second head.

"Uhh...mister are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" The nurse wondered if she said something wrong. The man meanwhile had a thought when say first spoke.

' _What in the five realms of Purgatory did she just say? I know I understand a little french but that is nowhere near close to understand her. I must be somewhere far from Kansas City, hell even America to hear this language. Maybe if I do some gestures to_ _ **tell**_ _her, she might understand and get someone who can speak english. Well here goes nothing'_ The man thought as he began his attempt the universal language, with his body. He first held his hands up to get her attention, which works as she stopped speaking. Smiling he continues, by pointing at himself then did a no slash. Next he put one hand up horizontally then his other hand went under his other hand. And then made his right hand stand on the bed he is on while his forefinger and pinky are tucked into his hand as his middle and ring fingers stood out. And lastly he pointed at her before sticking out his tongue and pointing at it. The nurse then look at the man with confusion, which made the man inwardly groin in defeat.

' _Damn it. It's not working. Well, might as well do it a few times before throwing in the towel'_ The man thought as he continued a few more times, still confusing the nurse before him.

' _Fucks sake, this is going nowhere. Wait... maybe if i try this.'_ The man thought as he repeated the steps, except this time he point both his tongue AND his ear hoping it would work. His hope because reality as her eyes lit up and something clicked in her mind. To which she hold one finger up and the man, smiling in success, nodded his head. The nurse then put the stuff on the tray and left her room, only for few seconds later prompted the man to swing his right fist in the air in victory.

' _Yes! She understood me! Whoever said body language is not the universal language is a fucking idiot! Ok, calm down Erik. You're making progress. Now I wait for the lady to come back with someone who understands English and the questions can start rolling because I know for a fact I had no french speaking people in my militia, which were mostly German and Dutch, while a few from around the world. If anything, Miss Natasha's all female corp had french in her ranks...and she's helping Sir Edmund up north in Minnesota fighting the corrupt government forces. And it is not cold in here at all.'_ The man feeling a slight breeze on his right, causing the man to turn right... to an open window where the sun is shining through with barely any clouds in sight and a cool breeze entering the room. He clicked his tongue in thought.

' _Yep, definitely not in minnesota, and I'm sure as hell not in kansas anymore. Well on the plus side, I'm alive and well and in a place that is either out in open far from cities or in a third world country. Ha! Let's face it, after_ _ **they**_ _took power and practically ripped the constitution in their hands, America became a third world dictatorship with Russia, China and even North Korea and Iran practically begged to invade the country. The only ones to stop that from happening was help from the UK, Hungary, Poland, Australia and even Japan, either to leave us be and hope for the better or some other reason. And when the rebellion started, all talks about invasion or humanitarian aid completely stopped overnight and for the last four years, our war was the attention of the world. Many thought we would be crushed and still do today. I bet that will end with the victory of Kansas City.'_ The man thought as he now smiled in sadness.

' _The milita, my Hessian Corps, they must think that I'm dead for all I know. Maybe_ _ **He**_ _took command and continued the battle without me. I hope he did. His quest to restore the constitution and the republic will certainly be one to be remember for years to come, heck even centuries after his death. The United States of America was a beacon of democracy and liberty. It may not be perfect, but compared to other countries back then, it was revolutionary. Many countries today inspirar to be like America, to be free and just. And when America fell, It felt like the world fell into an era of darkness. But that beacon of light returned in the form of one man.'_ The man looked ahead, smiling proudly.

' _Alivon Vulken. Lord and commander of The Risen Rebellion. The Second American Revolutionary Army. The will of the Founding Fathers reborn. Without his uprising in San Francisco at the Golden Gate Bridge, America would still be a dictatorship without anyone standing up to them. Him and his brethren, warriors and patriots in one, has led the American patriots all the way to Missouri. One of his brothers even taught me all the skills I know to this day. But now I'm somewhere far away and must return to my men and continue fighting. The only is...how far did I go? And can I even return?'_ The man thought as the door open up to reveal the same nurse with someone in tow. A topped balding man with glasses, blue robes and a staff walked in, smiling at the man.

"Ah hello mister, miss Rutfield told me about you not able to speak our tongue. Can you give me a yes or a no, sir?" Colbert said, which prompted to Erik once again did the same gestures like he did for the nurse. After that Colbert had the idea of a language spell for him and did just that. After the spell was cast, which made Erik looking at him weirdly, he asked again.

"Are you able to understand me now?" Colbert said, making Erik's eyes widen with glee.

"Yes sir, I understand you clearly now." Erik said, making Colbert and the nurse smile wide.

"Ah, at last, we don't know if you were going wake up or not. The wounds you had were nearly life threatening to once put into shock." Colbert said, getting a sign from Erik.

' _Once again, I escape the clutches of death. Perhaps my_ _ **tenant**_ _help see to that...like always'_ Erik thought, almost hearing a faint hmph in his head.

"I like to thank you both with saving my life, I'll have to send you both something nice when I return to my army in Kansas." Erik said, getting looks of confusion from the nurse and Colbert.

"I'm sorry, Kansas? Where is that?" Colbert said, making Erik look confused as well.

"Kansas USA? The heartland of America?" Erik said, getting more confused looks from the both of them.

"USA? America? What are those?" Colbert said, making Erik mouth open in shock. _'Why do they not know about America? Am I in a society that has lost touch with rest of the world? Maybe if I ask where we are, I might get an idea of where I am'_

"Ok, let's try this again. Where are we right now, from city to continent?" Erik asked.

"We're currently in the Tristain Academy of Magic in the Kingdom of Tristain on the continent of Halkeginia." Colbert said, causing Erik to drop his jaw on the ground.

' _Tristain? Halkeginia?...Magic? Am I in some weird ass Harry Potter Erotica gone wrong gone around the moon? Maybe I'm losing it now, but some evidence to back up that up. Actions does speak louder than words.'_ Erik thought.

"Alright, I'm must be losing it. But to be sure, do some magic for me." Erik said. Through which Colbert summoned a fire spell above his staff. Erik looked on with disbelief. To which Erik stood up, getting worried looks from Colbert and the nurse, which Erik saw immediately and hold up a hand. Erik then slowly walk up to Colbert and his staff, still holding the spell above it like a floating flame. Erik, wanting to confirming his suspension, went to touch the flame. Before touching it, he felt a warm feeling on his hand, slowly the temperature of the air begin to increase as his hand inched closer. Finally, when the heat was too much, he pulled his hand back. He breath out in disbelief.

"This is real...I am in another world. Tristan...Halkeginia...Magic. None of of these terms are real where I'm from. And yet...it's real here. Why? Why am I here?" Erik said, trying to hold himself together. Colbert had to recollect himself because of what Erik said.

"You were summoned here by one of the students here due to a sacred ritual we hold for every second year students. They summoned familiars to be their eternal protectors and partners, which usually is some sort of magical creature. But in your case, you and another human was summoned instead, the student who summoned you is a girl name Louise Vallière" Colbert said.

"So this...'Louise'... she summoned me here...to be her pet? Is that what you're trying to tell me here?" Erik said, getting a bit upset. Colbert sensed his emotion and tried to defuse his anger.

"No no sir. You're not to be a pet. A familiar is a life protector and partner. Most of the familiars summoned are wild creatures of the natural world. But, like I said, you and another human are a special case due to how rare for a mage to summon humans." Colbert said. Erik then scoffed softly as if hearing a bad joke.

"As me and another is a 'special case'? And what's to ensure that this 'Louise' girl won't turn around and try to whip us as if we were nothing but wild mutts?!" Erik said angrily, his voice deep as if almost growling. Colbert and the nurse visibly tense in fear due to the willpower pouring from the man, almost feeling his will trying to strangle theirs.

"Before I was 'summoned' here, I was leading an assault against corrupt government forces on a major city, one of many to rightfully restore our republic back to its people. The battle would've been a major turning point of the war and we would have sponsors across the world to aid us to end such war. But Now...now I'm nothing but a 'familiar'. What's to stop me from leaving this place? To try to return to my world, and continue my fight for the revolution?! And the better question is..." Erik said as he inches closer towards Colbert until their faces were inches apart.

"The better question is... can you even send me back?" Erik said very dangerously as if saying the wrong words was going to be a death sentence.

Colbert was shaking at this point, for he had no idea this person can drive much fear into him, not as much then his former commander back in the day, but enough to drive his sense into a fray. He really learn right then and there, that this man was no ordinary soldier or commander, this man was a battle hardened warrior. And if his act and stance wasn't enough, his scars tell an even better tale. Of all the scars on his body he saw yesterday, not one inch of scarring was seen on his back. This told him that this man wasn't just a veteran warrior, but one that never shied away from a battle, for he never turned his back at his enemy. A man of this caliber wasn't just well respected but feared by his enemies, and praised by his friends and allies. But those thoughts were shoved into the back of his mind as he answer his question...and pray it doesn't get him killed.

"I regret to tell you sir is that we can't. The familiar ritual spell is a very sacred spell that summons the familiar to be the best match for the summoner. I wish I can help you return, believe me. But as a spell as complex as the familiar spell, there isn't one that can send the familiar back." Colbert said, sweating profusely as he knows what he said was true, it may not save him. Erik stood there as the emotions was rampaging in the eyes like a storm. But Colbert saw and know these emotions well. Despair, hopelessness and fear. But most of all that made Colbert pale abit. Rage. Unfiltered...animalistic...inhuman...rage.

Suddenly without warning, Erik grabbed Colbert by the collar of his robes and held him in the air threateningly. Colbert saw Erik was in a torrent of anger and rage, he might just end his life then and there. Colbert then saw in his eyes looking back at Colbert, analyzing to see if he was lying to him. After a few seconds of air choking silence between the three, Colbert saw Erik face softly just a little bit before letting him go. Colbert dropped to the floor and the nurse, who hadn't pass out from soul crushing willpower of the man before her, dragged Colbert away from him by a few feet. They watch as Erik was struggling to keep his emotions in check. Erik, who had his hands out before him for when he had Colbert in the air, now look at them as he try to come up to grasp of the reality before him. He couldn't, and as each moment passed, the rage he was trying to contain was building up dangerously...until he couldn't anymore and snapped.

"RRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRRR!" Erik roared like a mad man before he turned to the wall...and gave a very good, hard swing. Outside the room, everything was peaceful until they heard...and felt... a rocking boom. Students who walking by was knocked to the floor by this small earthshake. They wondered where it came from...as they laid eyes on the very wall outside the infirmary. The wall was indented 2 feet forward with cracks spanning 7 feet outward from the middle of the dent...which to the students disbelief, had a good fist imprint from a human. The students wondered what happened before they felt their spirits choked by some unseen forceful. Whoever was doing this might be very angry.

They weren't far from the truth.

Inside the room, Colbert and the nurse were now shaking from fear. The man before them had not only shook them and unknowingly the students outside with his willpower, but also indented the academy walls, which were held up by magic. The man stood there for a few moments, trying to recompose himself. Pulling his fist from the wall, he turned his head to see Colbert and the nurse in the corner of the room, with Colbert with his staff at the ready and the nurse crying and praying at once. Erik realizes this and he needs to control himself...or **it** will do it for him.

"I'm sorry. I should have handled that better. Please forgive my outburst. I try to be composed and focused at most times. This is just an unfamiliar situation and I felt helpless and upset. I hope you understand where I'm coming from." Erik said as his head held to gaze at both of them. Colbert and the nurse saw the serenity in his eyes where there was anger before. And as Erik calmed down, the willpower eased up and they now felt a calming embrace. Colbert nods his head and Erik turns back to the wall he had punched in a moment of anger. Then he begins to remember what Colbert mentioned before.

"All I got to do protect her and be her helping hand?" Erik said, making Colbert and the nurse look on with surprise before Colbert recomposes.

"Yes, all you do is help her life career in magic" Colbert said.

"No whips, chains or any negatives of forced servitude?" Erik said.

"No sir, just be her hand in aid of her magic" Colbert said. Promoting Erik to nod his head.

"Very well. I will help this Louise in her life in magic. Perhaps I could teach her a few things myself." Erik said, get Colbert and the nurse to sign in relief. Erik then turned his head to the two.

"But know this wizard, once I find a way back home. Even if it cripples me to leave the life of combat, I will go back and continue my campaign under my commander and his brethren. Understood?" Erik said, getting Colbert to nod. Erik nods back and stares back to the wall he punched early. Erik then chuckled in thought of something that he thought was rude not to do so earlier before his 'fit'.

"Erik" He said, making the two confused. Erik then turned fully towards the two.

"We didn't properly introduced ourselves before earlier." Erik said, getting a look of recognition on Colbert's face as he remembered too, getting a bit embarrassed afterwards.

"You're right, forgive me sir. I'm Professor Jean Colbert and I'm a teacher of this school." Colbert said, getting a hand from Erik to shake.

"Mr Colbert, name's Erik. Erik Von Roland. Commander of the 39th Army Militia aka Hessian Militia Corps" Erik said, getting a look that most soldiers know from Colbert, to which Erik smiled wider.

"Now that introductions are over, why don't we see to this Louise and follow up on this familiar spell she has done over me." Erik said, getting a nod from Colbert.

"Miss louise doesn't have classes for the day since all students that perform the spell has a full day to get to know their familiars. I can take you to her if you want to right now" Colbert said, getting a nod from Erik.

"Now hold on mister. Before you even think about going anywhere, I need to change your bandages so they don't get infected. And you're lucky your not bleeding everywhere because you could have opened your wounds from your 'fit' earlier." The nurse said before they attempted to leave. Colbert had a little clench of fear rising in him as he thought Erik might snap again. However that fear was crushed when he did the unexpected.

"Ahh, yes sorry about that miss. I know I should've taken better care of myself before doing something foolish." Erik said, rubbing the back of his head, laughing in embarrassment. The nurse cutely pouted before smiling, making Erik sit back at the bed to change the dressings on Erik's healing wounds. While that was happening, Colbert had a moment to think about the things that transpired around this man in front of him. It's been years since his life in combat before he retired to be a teacher, hoping to inspire his students on the path to peace. However this man is a commander of a whole militia a day ago dying in battle, but then saved by Louise before passing away. If anything, it was a sign to him, that the man was very best fitted to be Louise's familiar. Hopefully he could help Louise's magical problem since her first cast.

'He may just be who Louise needs right now. Not so sure about the other familiar, but no doubt him'. Colbert thought.

 **Courtyard, Tristan Academy**

"Familiar's are usually left out outside during meals, but I allowed you to eat inside to stay with me." A girl with strawberry blonde hair said. She was walking towards the courtyard since she doesn't have classes today.

"I would've be happier if that was the case, at least they would treat me nice." A boy said following said girl. The girl had a tick mark on her head in annoyance. This girl is louise, who is walking into the field with her first familiar, who was almost as useless as a dog. Saito was his name, and he tried to escape last night for what she didn't know but he was being ungrateful for being her familiar. If only the other familiar was better. She kept thinking about the poor man, being pulled from some battle. Hoping he can be the familiar she needed to prove herself to her family, to no longer be called 'Louise the Zero' due to her failure in magic. Her grades are at the top to be sure, but it's nothing without her success in magic. However that may change sometime soon, for she has not one but maybe two familiars. All she could do is wait.

"Hey, what's everyone doing here? Is it a gathering?" Saito asked, getting Louise to look over.

"Yeah, there are no classes today for second years. They are building bonds with their new familiars." Louise said.

"Oh great, I'm looking forward to _that_ " Saito said, sarcastically with black swirls behind his head.

"Oh hey there" A woman's voice called out behind, making the two look behind them. They saw a woman with an oversized red lizard with a flame on the end of its tail.

"Guh! What is that thing?!" Saito said in recoil, making the girl chuckle.

"Is this the first time you've seen a salamander?" The girl said in amusement.

"That thing is dangerous, keep it on a leach!" Saito said.

"He's perfectly safe. Under the familiar contact, familiars will obey every command from their masters. And they won't try to run away. Right Flame?" The girl said, chuckling at the events last night. As she stood up from petting her familiar, Louise became irritated.

"Why don't you shut up Kirche?" Louise said, hoping she won't rub it in her face since of louise's promise to summon a better familiar than all of them.

"You know, I believe you just grabbed some peasant to be your familiar and pretended to summon him. You really covered that lie well with your explosion" Kirche said.

"That's not true, I perfectly made a summon. It's just that this peasant showed up." Louise said while pointing at Saito who looked less amused.

"Well he is the perfect familiar for Louise the Zero. But I have wonder about your other familiar?" Kirche said in thought. Louise stop feeling mad about Kirches' tease to wonder too. It's been a day since she summoned him and other than him being a soldier that was gonna to survive his wounds, there was not much about him. But that thought was interrupted by Kirche.

"Well despite his dashing looks, he is also a peasant. They are both for you Zero." Kirche said, ending their chat with a haughty laugh and walk away from the two. Louise got annoyed by her.

"Grrrr, what is her problem~~~?!" Louise asked before turning to Saito "Don't stand there like an idiot and bring me tea" she said before walking off with a hrmph. Saito sigh and walked off.

Louise walked to a table that was wasn't taken by anyone else, and sat in a chair. She then thought about the second familiar she summoned, the mysterious soldier. The others think that he is or was a germanian soldier, but something tells Louise that he is something more. And there was no word about his recovery other than yesterday. She thought about maybe before going to bed, she would visit him to see if he is alright. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone coming over to her. It was her teacher Mr Colbert.

"Hello Louise, are you busy right now?" Colbert said, making Louise surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Mr Colbert! Uh...no not right now. I'm waiting for my stupid familiar to come back with tea." louise said a little low in sadness, hanging her head low probably ashamed of her familiar. Colbert raised an eyebrow before continuing.

"Well, while you're waiting for your familiar, I have news about your other familiar." Colbert said, getting Louise to snap her head at Colbert in surprise. Louise smiled brightly at this revolation.

"Really?! How is he? Is he gonna be my second familiar?" Louise said with hopes to have two familiars officially so she can prove that she isn't a failure to everyone. Colbert smiled at Louise enthusiasm.

"Well he is fine. He made it through his wounds and woke up a while ago." Colbert said, making Louise beam.

"Really Mr. Colbert? Can I go see him?" Louise said

"Well I guess I was wrong after all" A voice said. Louise noticed that there was a person behind Colbert. As she rose from her chair, the person walk out to reveal himself to Louise. Louise eyes widen to see that the very man she and Colbert was discussing about was right in front of her. The soldier had the same uniform with the jacket open to reveal his scarred chest and stomach. And Louise looked to see two different colored eyes, blue and green.

"And here I thought I would be a servant to a spoiled brat that was born with a silver spoon." The man said. Louise frowned a little when he said that. But that was reversed by his next comment.

"But it appears that I will be in the services of an elegant lady with high standards. I shall look forward to the time in your service." The man said, causing louise to blush a bit. Unknown to the group, the surrounding students were watching the scene unfolding before them. Most students were surprised to see the soldier up and about from how he was yesterday. While some of them were a little jealous of Louise 'The Zero' has two familiars, most couldn't deny that he has qualities that make men jealous and women's hearts flutter. And when some of them saw his open chest, some girls yell in approval while most of them were blushing and men to feel insecure about their image due to how much muscle he was showing. Louise saw his chest and had to look away blushing more. The man grinned since he knew why the students were acting like this, but he put those thoughts away to get this 'ritual' out of the way.

"Well, now that I'm up and ready. Shall we proceed with the familiar summon, Lady Vallière?" the man said. Louise was blushing, thinking about how a gentleman he was being to her despite the rude comment from earlier. But her thoughts were pushed as she had to tell him what was required to complete the spell. And she blushed a shade redder.

"W..w..we..well. Sir, you n..nee..need to...kne...kneel real quick" Louise said stuttered. The man thought it was cute how she was acting right now. But he did as he was told and knelt before her on a knee. Louise, still with red colored cheeks begin the next step.

"N..now...take off your h..helmet...p...p..please?" Louise asked, making the man chuckle softly at she was acting and did as instructed. Louise then see the man's hair, which if she didn't know better, he looked like a noble knight. Dark brown with several streaks of grey and a small scar hidden beneath his bangs and a small tail at the back of his head, he really looked handsome. Louise's thoughts was backed up due to some of the female students had squealed. Louise then was silent for a few moments trying to come up with a way to explain the next step in the ritual. A fact that most of the students know as most were suddenly very jealous of Louise. The man noticed the hesitation of Louise.

"What's wrong Lady Vallière? Am I not doing this right?" the man asked, which made Louise made fluttered.

"We..well I...n.n.n..now...k..ki..." louise said

"Huh?" The man asked tilting his head, making louise steel herself knowing what she'll say next will embarrass herself.

"I have to kiss you!" Louise said cheeks all red. The area was silent for few moments before chuckles ringed out from the man.

"My my my, how scandalous Lady Vallière. If I didn't know any better, I would be thinking you kissing me would be for show for your fellow students." The man said, snickering afterwards seeing Louise's face completely red with smoke coming out of her ears. Laughing a little louder catching Louise off guard.

"Lady Vallière, I have no problem with a kiss from a cute lady such as yourself. But at least take me out to dinner before trying to steal my lips for yourself" The man said, making Louise blush again a new level of red. But she refocus her attention back to him when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax lady Vallière. When I come from, a peck of the lips isn't much compared to a full kiss. So you don't have to worry much. Besides if it's a requirement of the ritual, how can I complain?" The man said sincerely. Louise calmed down a bit before looking at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"If you knew kissing you was necessary, then why make fun of me for it?" Louise said, getting a grin from the man in front of her.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm simply teasing you because you're easy to be embarrassed while trying to be stone faced. You're like my little sister in some ways." The man said, making Louise surprised a little before starting to feel sad. The man felt the girls guilt and pushed the conversation.

"But that is in another life. Because right now you summoned me to advance your magical arts for the world to see. And I heard about your common name around this school." The man said, seeing her tense at the nickname for her lack of magic.

"Before the end of this servitude, I'm gonna help turn that name given you to be used as a mockery into a name feared and respected long after I'm gone." The man said smirking widely, seeing Louise gasp in surprise not wanting to believe his words. Louise thought the man was joking.

"You're kidding right? That name was given to me by my lack of magic. What makes you think that I can make that name something else then right now?" Louise said a bit angry, thinking that he was mocking her. The man smiled again.

"Well the way I see it, you are the only person here to summon two familiars while everyone else has one. Can you give me a name of someone who succeed the same before you?" The man said, making Louise looked a little surprised at that revolation. The man smile a bit more at her silence.

"Then that settles that argument once and for all. You do have magic, you just need to find out which one it is and capitalize on it." The man said, noticing Louise tearing up a bit hearing the man say such words brought her hope. She does have magic, she must have used the wrong methods of doing so.

"But that can be discovered later on. Right now...the familiar summon." The man said, getting Louise to wipe her tears a bit before drawing her wand and finished the ritual. Louise then leaned forward to kiss him. The man was still after the kiss ended.

"Haha, after all that, you didn't even bother to know the man of the person you kissed. I felt that you have played with my heart there, Lady Vallière." The man said, making Louise flustered again before glaring at the man having felled to his teasing again. The man laughed loudly at her glare, thinking she did that rather cutely.

"Relax Lady Vallière, I'm just teasing you again. I swear no matter how much I do that, you're easy to embarrass." The man laughing a bit, while Louise was pouting cutely. He then stood at full height while having a close right fist across his chest.

"I am Erik Von Roland, former commander of the 39th Army Militia. Also known as the Hessian Corps. I have served over 40 combat missions on the open battlefield and a few secret missions for the rebellion I served" Erik said, getting a few gasps from the crowd at him admitting to be part of a rebellion, possibly against a nation. Before questions were asked, Erik's face suddenly looked from a sense of pride to unbearable pain. Erik draws his attention to his left hand as runes were burned into his skin. But then he felt a mental invader coming from the runes and had asked his 'partner' to deal with it. The unknown being gruffed in annoyance before attacking said invader and the mental invasion was silenced before focusing on the runes on his left hand. Louise watched while the runes were burned into his hand feel a sense of deja vu before they altered slightly to form a new set of runes, possibly different than the ones on Saito's hand. Erik stood still for abit before looking at Louise a little annoyed.

"Well I wish you give me a heads up on the mysterious branding the ritual gave me. It took a lot out of me to be stand still and wide awake without losing conscious." Erik said. Louise looked guilty of her failure to tell him about the runes but suddenly lost when Erik smiled again.

"Well the way I see it, I got myself some new tattoos. I just hope it could be some use though." Erik said before hearing two voices ringed out.

"You Liar!" Two voices, followed by a loud smack on flesh was heard behind Erik as he looked at Louise, who then shrugged. They then walked to the area to see Louise's first familiar in a verbal spat with a blonde noble male, who had a rose for a wand. Erik silintly hope this wasn't a playboy from the looks of his dress. Then they both heard the blonde say something about a duel before hearing them clearly.

"A dual?" Saito said

"Yes, that is correct! I challenge you to a duel! You are but a mere peasant and familiar, for you had mock me and made two noble roses cry. You cad!" The blonde noble yelled out. Erik had to suppress an eye roll at his flamboyant nature.

"Crying? They were livided with you!" Saito said, causing the students around him to laugh at his jab.

"Grr...Fine! Then prepare to know your place peasant, I will await at the Vestry Court." he said, walking away. Saito feel good about his payback for last night but was interrupted by Louise pulling him by his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Louise said as she dragged Saito by his hand.

"What" Saito said

"Don't 'What' me! What were you thinking? Accepting a duel just like that!?" Louise said.

"Where are we going?" Saito said.

"To apologize to Guiche. Hopefully he would forgive you before it's too late." Louise said. However after the sentence, she was pulled to a halt by Saito.

"Fuck no! Why should I have to apologize to him?" Saito said, turning his head away from her.

"You really don't understand anything here. Peasants could never win against nobility. You'll be lucky to get away with minor injuries" Louise said, trying not to see your familiar get hurt to his stupidity.

"I say let him do it, Lady Vallière." Erik said, getting a look from both of them. Saito finally meets the soldier since yesterday. Louise looked not happy about his situation and tried to explain to him.

"I can't just 'let him do it'. He's a peasant! A Commoner! A familiar. The duals are forbidden at the academy because the opponents use magic. He can't use magic so he is very outmatched." Louise said, getting an annoyed look from Saito. Erik chucked at the assessment getting an annoyed from Louise while Saito raised a brow.

"Magic or not, it is weapons to be used in duels because of the harm it can cause to one another. That's why the academy forbids duels between nobles. Because magic here is supposed to be taught to be used in everyday life, not magic to be used in the fields of battle. Yet for all in teachings, just like those in magical arts, what's used in everyday life is also used in conflict and war. But there is one weapon that can triumph all weapons of war." Erik said, getting looks from Louise and Saito, along with a red and blue haired mages and a black haired maid unknown to them, like youngins get when hearing stories from an elder.

"And that is the mind. As long you can think steps ahead of your enemies and be willing to act upon them, you can be a force to be reckoned with. Even alone against a thousand men." Erik said, getting the looks of awe from those who listened to his words. Then he turned to a heavy set student and asked where the court was. After getting them, Erik urged Saito to head there immediately while he and Louise talked for a bit more. When Saito left, Erik turned to see louise almost crying at the thought of losing a familiar because of his supposed arrogance against nobility. Erik smiled sadly knowing what she's feeling, and so kneeled and hugged her. Louise stiffened in surprise at Erik hugging her suddenly. Erik let go of her and raised up.

"I know what you must be thinking Lady Vallière. But know that me and Saito are two different people from a different world. On our world, the nobility has no rule over the common man or the country. The common people ruled the country's governance, given the few their consent to run their it in hopes to remain free and independent from tyranny and injustice. Your civilizations had rule this continent with the ruling system you have now, but no single form of governance lasts forever. Someday in our lives or the next, this continent won't hold the nobility system over the heads of the commoners. And when the day comes, it will be an age for all to experience and remember then and forever. What you must understand louise, is that Saito is accepting this duel not out of arrogance or need to win, but out of pride of a free man. To be able to tell someone no without them trying to put him underneath their foot and heel" Erik said, getting a wide eye look from Louise.

"If that is the case, then why should you let Saito fight on his own? If you are a free man, then why not help him?" Louise said, confused by Erik's words. Smiling, Erik patted Louise's head, and for some reason, It calmed her down.

"Because the price of free men is that things must be done on own, until they ask for a hand, cause not everything can be done on their own. But a fight, a struggle, a challenge must be done by oneself before asking help from others, because the beauty of freedom is the opportunity to speak, act and pursue happiness without unnecessary restrictions, like the class system." Erik said, causing Louise' eyes to widen a bit in understanding. She knows the difference between nobility and commoners. And because of that, commoners almost gets treated horribly by some nobles and most don't bat an eye when they do poorly, all they care about is the work they do. Cook, clean, tend the fields, herd the livestock, mine the resources, and even dress them for founders' sake. And what do noblity do? Govern the land? Fight the wars in the magical sense and have arranged marriages? To her new understanding, commoners are more free than nobility, it just the nobility who hold these commoners at wand point to do the hard work for them. Maybe being a noble isn't all that cut out to be. Before she begin her new train of thought, she was brought back by Erik.

"Come on Lady Vallière, lets go see how this boy fights. If it too much for him, I'll fight in his stead. After all, they both didn't agree it would be one on one only. " Erik said, with a little grin and a glint in his eye. Louse saw this and shuddered a bit, because for some reason, the glint in his eye felt ... evil. Like an all consuming evil, but caged AND chained. But she put that behind her as they arrived at the court to see both Saito and Guiche talking smack each other.

"I commend you for not running away peasant, although you may be foolish to face me." Guiche said ( I swear, writing this guy's' lines is cancer!)

"Yeah I'm not running from a two timing flair boy" Saito said, getting a few laughs from the audience. He turns his head towards Erik and Louise. He see a knowing grin from Erik and a almost sad face from Louise, she looks like she's about to tear up abit.

"Hey guys what's up?" Saito said. Erik makes knowing face before saying a few lines.

"Hum the sky yes. But I'm not interested in the usual questions of why it's blue." Erik said, getting confused looks from everyone except Saito, who had face that yelled 'are you fucking serious'. But that end when Erik, with grin said.

"I'm actually more curious on how you and this wedding crasher reject fights" Erik said, getting more laughs than Saito's jab from earlier. Guiche got angry at this.

"Well well if it isn't Louise other familiar. Tell me familiar, have you other things to do other than being a peasant?" Guiche said, getting an angry look from Louise. She was about to tell him off before Erik put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. Erik winked at her before mischievously grins, he was so gonna mess this kids ego before it's screams uncle.

"Well well Well, if it isn't the under appreciated waiter from the gentlemen's club" Erik said, getting some shocked gasps from the crowd, even Louise was shocked and mouth agaped, while Saito snorted in amusement. But that wasn't the end.

"Tell me _Guissant_ ( in a Elvis voice), have you others things to do than this, like being a third wheel to men who can actually date two girls at once and _**not**_ be accused of two timing" Erik said, now getting more laughs from everyone other than Guiche who was fuming.

"Well at least **I** have the decency to appreciate a woman's eloquence unlike some barbarians here." Guiche said very haughty. Getting some groins from the crowd while Erik snickered before giving Guiche a one up.

"Well at least **I** have the decency to know the woman first, both heart and soul, unlike some skirt chasers here. " Erik said, getting even more laughs from the crowd, while getting some longing looks from a few girls ( I'll let you guess who) while Saito was laughing slapping his knee while Louise was laughing behind her hand to prevent anyone hearing her laugh, but one can tell by the way her shoulders were shaking. At this Guiche was very angry.

"I do get to know the girl first, barbarian!" Guiche said angrily, getting a smirk from Erik.

"Sure you do, Casanova." Erik said, at this point everyone is laughing hard, including Saito and Louise. Kirche was holding her stomach trying not to fall over, while Tabitha was silently laughing behind her book. For years she was a silent doll due to what happened to her and her mother, but now this man has not only made her smile but also laugh, even if it's just a little. Montmorency and Katie, the other girl Guiche was two timing, was holding each other for support due to how much they were laughing at the peasants' jabbing at Guiche. Saito knelt holding his stomach while Louise was laughing openly holding onto Erik for support. But Erik was ready to put the icing on this ego crunching cake.

"Let me ask you a question, a real honest question. Men like me like to know a girls name, likes, dislikes, and what they dream to be and who with. Let me ask you this. Name five women you met in your whole life that you know all the things that I listed off ..and please... don't say mother and sister." Erik said. And after he said that two things happened. One, Guiche was so furious that his face was as red as the rose wand he was holding. And two, the people who supported themselves from falling fell to the ground.

And they laughed.

Out loud.

Along with everyone else.

"Bwahahahahaha" Saito laughed rolling on the ground.

"Hehaha hahaha" Louise laughed while smacking her hand on the ground.

"Aahahaha. Hahahahahaha" Kirche laughed holding her stomach on the ground.

Mhh mmhh mhmm" Tabitha was laughing against her hand on her mouth.

"Aha ahaha ahh ahaha" Montmorency and Katie were laughing arm on shoulder laying on the ground.

 **Meanwhile in Osmonds office**

"Yahahahaha that man has a mean tongue on him, 'don't say mother and sister' whahahaha" Headmaster Osmond was laughing hard, pounding his desk at Erik's jab at Guiche. Professor Colbert was laughing in his hand trying not to laugh out loud. Osmonds secretary Miss Longueville had her head in her arms on the desk laughing. She did not know who this man was but he is a plus in her opinion.

 **Back at the court**

After a few minutes of everyone calming down from their laughter, all thanks to Erik, Guiche started growling at Erik.

"Oh I'm sorry kid did I say something to offend you, sorry I couldn't hear to everyone agreeing to my jabs, Sir Skirts-a-lot." Erik said, getting everything but Guiche to silently snicker at this jab. Louise got up to pound Erik in chest while saying 'Stop, make it stop', one would wonder if she was angry or something but the lightness of her hits and the look of her face said otherwise. At this Guiche had enough.

"Grrrr fine! After I'm done with this pathetic commoner, I'll deal with you next!" Guiche said with his wand pointed at him. At that Erik gaze hardens and he felt the sudden urge to run away was beginning to feel overwhelming for him, like looking at the eyes of a predator. A predator who's ready to jump on his prey.

"Be very careful on what you wish for boy, you might get that sooner than you think." Erik said with a smirk that promised hell for Guiche, and anybody that saw his smirk suddenly got the chills. But Guiche thought otherwise and turn towards Saito.

"In any case, the duel has begin" Guiche said as he flicked his wand, making a petal fell on the ground. As soon as the petal touch the ground, a flash of light erupt from it and revealed a tall grey creature with armor that look too flashy in Erik's opinion.

"My runic name is Guiche the Brass, therefore a brass golem, a valkyrie to be precise, will be your opponent." Guiche said, making Erik snort in laughter.

"What is it this time peasant?!" Guiche yelled at Erik, already fed up with him. Erik chuckled a bit more.

"Ok two things. One, I thought you called yourself 'the brass' because of your fortitude." Erik said, getting some looks of confusion. But that stopped after Erik explained it.

"Then I realized that the reason you called yourself that is because of the nut shots you had to suffer from the ladies who's hearts you've broken." Erik said with a smirk, getting laughs from everyone except Guiche, who is now fuming.

"Two, you call that a golem. Pttf. Please dude, golems are supposed to be tall, bulky and heavyset. Yours look like a female model gone wrong forwards, backwards and sideways. So tell me something, is your doll finally have a use other than being a late night escapee." Erik said, making everyone laugh even harder. Louise even was pounding he chest, begging him to stop while laughing. Guiche at this point was livid with Erik.

"Just you wait you uncivilized barbaric brute, you are just a nobody with a zero as your master!" Guiche said, making everyone gasp, even Louise flinched at the mention of her name. Then to everyone's surprise, the temperature around suddenly got colder and felt the urge to run away as soon as possible. Guiche looked at Erik and paled, who was leveling a glare that could scare a dragon away. Then everyone saw the glare Erik was giving and got the chills. Then the next words that Erik said made him feared now.

"You should really watch what you say now boy. You could mock me all you want, spit on me, cut me, gut me, hell even throw me into a lion's pit, and I will laugh it off like it's nothing. But the moment you mock someone, HURT the people I care and love for.." Then Erik produce the lowest tone in his voice, one that made everyone got the shakes as they stared wide eyed at him.

" _ **Then you'll find out just how much of an uncivilized barbaric brute I can be boy.**_ " Erik said, making Guiche gulp in fear. At that point, Erik had made up his mind; he was gonna teach this boy a lesson, but first.

"Saito!" Erik yelled out, making everyone flinched at his sudden bark, while Saito stood stiff as a board.

"Ha...Hai!" Saito said, a little pale at the tone of his fellow familiar. Erik, however, was in drill sergeant mod.

"This brat has insulted our partner and master, so I'm feeling the need to put this little punk in his place. But to make it fair to the both of you, I'm giving you 20 minutes to win or lose Saito. Once then or until time runs out, I'll be giving him the boot. Which starts right..." Erik said as he starts a timer on his watch, which got the attention of the other people who never saw what an advanced technology looks like.

"Now!" Erik said as the timer starts, which made Saito go and run towards Guiche to try and knock him out. Guiche saw this and moved his golem to attack him with it's fist. The golem hits Saito in the stomach, but due to how the two of them went to each other Saito got pushed back all the way to Erik and Louise. Louise was shocked at how hurt Saito was, she expected it to happen but to see was a different matter. Erik on the other hand was not impressed, he could see the punch a mile away and yet Saito let it hit him. Erik knows he was a Risen rebel sure, but to see a civilian get knocked down so easily was a little disappointing. Maybe Louise isn't the only one he needed to help, but Saito as well. Erik then chuckled in thought, maybe Saito will be the first Risen Samurai or Ninja if he want, but he may be a swordsman like warrior, but that will have to wait.

"Come on Saito, you walk that off and get back into it right now!" Erik said sternly. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, especially Louise and Saito.

"Are you crazy Erik?! Saito got hit hard and you expect him to get up again!" Louise nearly yelled at him, but Erik wasn't gonna hear it. He knows Saito is hurt pretty bad, but that doesn't mean he can't get back up. So Erik lowered his head to them and mustered the sternest look on his face, much to the looks of fear and shock of Louise and Saito.

"If that boy ain't bleeding from the mouth, broken any of his bones, or been knocked unconscious, then Saito has all the means to get back up and drill that full size doll using skirt chasing fuck boy into the dirt where he deserves to eat from! Now get the fuck up boy and kick his ass forwards backwards and sideways!" Erik yelled, making Saito and Louise (and pretty much everyone) shaking in fear, but Erik was right, Saito did need to get back up.

"Ha serves him right for not knowing his place. Taking him down will be just as easy. And once I'm done with him, you are next commoner brute." Guiche said smugly. Louise and Saito both glared at him while Erik looked like he wasn't impressed. In fact he found the way Guiche used his magic was... disappointing.

"If you had used your bare fists, it would have been more impressive. In fact, despite not seeing how the others use their magic, yours must be the most disappointing form of magic arts I have ever seen. How must your parents approve such sloppiness and unbalanced combat golem we are witnessing today?" Erik said, getting everyone's jaws drop in shock. Not only did he insulted Guiche's magic, but also questioned how his parents approve his magic. Both such things made Guiche furious.

"Like you are one to talk commoner, we nobility ruled with our magic to govern the lowly masses. So I suggest you apologize and know your place." Guiche said. More than half of the people cheered in support because of what they believe was right, while some stayed quiet. Erik raised his eyebrow in a 'okey~ then', but then thought about humoring him.

"Ok you know what, you're right Guiche. I am sorry for what I said earlier." Erik said. Almost everyone that was there had their jaws drop, even Louise and Saito looked at him like he was crazy. Guiche was also shocked but looked all smug again. But that all change when the fire nation att-

(Hey wait a minute, what is this shift…..who the fuck is writing this shit? (looks into other room) Hey what the fuck are doing in my room?! (Bald headed weeaboo with an arrow tattoo with shitty monk robes looks at author from the desk) Aha! So I was found out! Stay back evil fire bender for I am the avatar, master of the four elements and keeper of the world balance. Prepare yourself for I will- ( Author spartan kicks weeaboo out of nearby window and then proceeds to close and look window. Author then sighs and looks at the viewers) Is this for real? That there actually people like this? Wow, just wow and I thought the 2000's was bad enough, but you what never mind. Anyway let's get back your uploaded program. Enjoy the story. (Author then walks away from view and then you hear a sigh and a muttering) I got to stop watching filthy frank)

Guiche at first looked shocked because of how quick he was apologize, but returned his smug look, thinking that he made him realize his place. But what he said next wiped the smug look on his face completely.

"I am sorry, because some of the stuff I said is now incorrect statements. Allow me to rectify them. You are most arrogant, womanizing, embarrassing noble I have the most displeasure of meeting. Your parents must be so disappointed in you, that's if they are people like me." Erik said. At that everyone was shocked silent that it took a few seconds to process all that he said. Guiche was red with anger and decided to do something stupid.

"Grraaahhh that's it! You are finished peasant! Go my golem and put this familiar in his place." Guiche nearly yelled out and his golem sprinted towards Erik with near blind speed. To everyone who watched saw the golem, they expected the same thing to happen to him like Saito dealt with. Louise and Saito immediately jumped out of the way, but Erik stood still, ready to see how strong this golem really is. And the golem was about to strike Erik square in the chest when he caught it with one hand, making a loud smack. Everyone thinking that Erik was gonna be sent flying like Saito did, were surprised and shocked to see Erik still standing and the golem struggling to break free from the now iron gripped hand. But the one thing that they noticed about is that he looked bored.

"Wha...how...I...it can't be." Guiche said, trying to wrap this situation in his head. He always thought that magic was superior to commoners, now this same commoner who did nothing but stand a match against the golem. And if one were to look closely, they would see that golem's hand and arm had cracks! Could this commoner really stand up to him?

"Is that it? It that really all you have boy?" Erik said, getting different reactions from the crowd. Saito and Louise and most of the crowd looked at him with awe, Kirche and some of the other girls were looking at him like they want him, Tabitha had really taken an interest in this familiar and hopes to finally connect the dots surrounding him like who and what is he?

"I'm very disappointed in you, if your golem wasn't so hollow, the fucker could have broken my hand. It's nice to have a fast striker such as this, but..." Erik said, then twisted his hand to force the golem on its knees before lifting his right foot high into the air before bringing it down on it head and collapsing it's head into its chest! Guiche look a bit pale at the sight and a lot of people in the crowd saw the familiar in a new shade of light.

"But if you really want to try to take someone down like me, you need to invest into a stronger if not more lighter metal golem to take me on, like iron. Yeah iron may be heavier than brass, but it's more stronger the more you heat treat it into a better metal." Erik said. Louise looked at him with more awe than she did with some of the people in her life with exception of her mother. She tried so hard to impress her parents with her studies but it's useless without her magic, she was almost useless except being a bride to marry off to someone. But now, see Erik the way he is now maybe, just maybe she may have a chance of redemption.

"But you know what, if you are so impatient to duel me cause you can't take a few verbal jabs, I'll lessen the time of this duel to 10 minutes!" Erik said adjusting the timer on his watch. Guiche shook out his stupor and summoned another golem just like the last one, and Saito got ready to take it on.

"Hey Saito!" Erik said, getting his attention.

"The golems may be fast but they're lightweights. If you can toss them around, you have an opening against Guiche directly." Erik said with a grin. Saito grinned back and charged at the golem to throw Guiche off track. Erik stood there watching with a smirk as Saito was starting to have a better chance against Guiche's golem. Louise watched with a happy smile that Saito is showing capability to defeat Guiche without magic, something that is never heard of. Kirche watched the duel with more interest than before, but she really can't wait to see what Erik is capable of. Tabitha watched the just like her friend, except she wondered why the two peasant familiars inspire hints of courage in her. Is it because magic and nobility do not exist in their world? She may never know, but she does know one thing, is that Louise has probably summoned the most powerful pair of familiars in the history of the world. In the crowd, a black haired maid named Siesta who at first was gonna run away from the duel because she believed Saito gonna be killed by Guiche, but after watching and laughing at the jabs between Louise's second familiar and the noble, and how he was giving tips to Saito so he could have a better chance against his opponent. If Saito finally beats Guiche or Erik as he was called steps in and finishes the duel, she would have to thank Erik for saving Saito because he was nice to her. In the headmasters office, headmaster Osmond and Professor Colbert watched with utmost interest as Longville watched with interest, uninterested about book where a page was open to show the runes of the legendary familiar of Brimir, Gundolf.

 **8 minutes later**

Saito gets tossed to the ground again because of the new golem Guiche summoned, which was a bit more bulkier than before. Louise gasp in shock at how much beaten up Saito has gotten over the last few minutes of the duel. Erik was looking indifferent but inside he starting to feel sad for Saito, because the training he was gonna put him through will be hell. But he needs it, because if nobles, especially older ones, are as stronger than Guiche, then Saito _will_ get himself killed one day. Louise then sprinted towards Saito to see how bad he was.

"Well well, I guess broke your pet a little much haven't I? For you to care so much about him that is." Guiche said, getting an angry look from Louise, and a small glare from Erik.

"Knock it off Guiche, can't you see that he has had enough already?" Louise said, then turned her attention to Saito.

"That's enough already, I never seen such a brave and strong commoner before. Even if you lose the duel, you have earned my respect." Louise said, but that didn't convince Saito that is was enough and started to get back up. At this, Louise stares at Saito in shock and annoyance.

"Why did you get back up!? Can't you see that you can't beat him? You are outmatched against him!" Louise nearly yelled, making Saito chuckle.

"You know, for the way you are said that, I'm starting to think you like me." Saito said and smiled weakly. This got Louise to blush before hitting his stomach to hide her embarrassment.

"Who said anything about liking you?! I don't want to pay for the damages you got because of your stupidity." Louise said, then she humph like a cute brat. Saito was doing his best not to fall over because of Louise's punch.

"Ouch, that hurts. Why?" Saito said weakly. This scene got Erik to smile at the two. They will be together someday, and he started to acknowledge that she can be a little sister to him.

"Well then, if you insist on continuing the dual, allow me to even the odds." Guiche said, before moving his rose wand to release a flower petal towards Saito, and once it touched ground, a light shone to reveal a two handed sword.

"If you wish to continue the dual, pick up the sword and fight your last. But if not, then you must kneel and say sorry." Guiche said smugly at the end, believing that he could win this duel. Louise and Erik both stared and glared in anger.

"Guiche that's enough " Louise said.

"Not on your life." Saito started walking towards the sword, but was stopped by Louise.

"Hey, hold on you can't. If you pick up the sword, Guiche will no longer show mercy. You are the most interesting familiar I have ever seen, you don't need to fight anymore." Louise said desperately. But Saito wasn't listening as his eyes were shadowed.

"I can't go home can I?" Saito said, getting some confusion from Louise.

"Huh?" Louise exclaimed, but Saito continue his rant.

"I can't go home so I have to deal with it here. I don't care how horrible my bed is, or how I clean your clothes, or even how bad the food tastes. Because those are things I can't change. But.." Saito finally walked up to the sword and grasp it much to the awe of the crowd and a growing smirk on a certain soldier.

"If I am forced to bow my head to someone, I won't!" Saito yelled out as he pulled and held the sword up high for everyone to see, much to the shock and awe of the crowd and the big smirk and feeling of respect from Erik. "Idiot!" Louise yelled before pouting at her familiar's stupidity, and Erik to laugh heartily at the scene.

"Hahahaha hahaha that's the spirit Saito! Free men will never be forced to do what the so-called 'superiors' wants him to, at least not without a fight to prove themselves worthy of their freedom!" Erik said, getting looks from everyone but Saito. But Erik was distracted by the glowing on his left hand, it's like the thing his left hand. Erik then looked his watch to see twenty seconds left before he stepped in. Saito leveled the sword he got from Guiche before commenting about his pain in surprise. Erik didn't like the sound of it, if it allowed pain nullification then afterwards…

Before Saito and the golem could trade blows within a seconds of each other, Erik suddenly appeared before them holding both the sword by his hand on the blade and the fist of the golem. The right side of his body and head was towards Saito as he had look of shock.

"Huh? Erik?! What are you doing?! I need to.." before Saito could finish, Erik cut in.

"That's enough Saito!" Erik sternly. Saito has look of surprise and confusion before uttering a 'eh?'

"If you continue the duel with whatever is causing the glowing on your hand, it will worsen your condition further to the point of being bedridden for days." Erik said, getting looks of shocks and concern (Louise) from the crowd. But that changed when Erik smiled.

"What you said earlier was very inspirational Satio. Even if you can't change how you sleep, eat, or what you do during the day, you firmly acknowledged that the right to recognize superiors falls to no one but you. You won't take shit from people without fear of the consequences because that is the merit of a free man." Erik said, seeing the looks of awe from Saito and Louise.

"Return to Louise's side for now, rest up for the remainder of the day. Your dual with Guiche is at an end. And besides..." Erik said before his watch suddenly started beeping. Everyone looked at confusion before finding the source and started looking at Erik's watched wide eyed. Saito had a smirk on his face knowing what it means, which was mirrored by Erik as he turns his head towards Guiche, who had a look that made him smirked wider; Fear.

"Times up." Erik said, before letting go of the sword and thrusting his right hand, which he made it clawed look with both middle and ring finger squeezed together and his other fingers and thumb separate. His right hand then smashed through the chest piece of the golem and out the back. Everyone stared in shock of what Erik did as he pulled out his hand, waited a second before flicking the golem's head, making it fall over and crumble into dust. Guiche couldn't believe what he just witnessed, his Valkyrie, the main use of his magic, destroyed within seconds just with Erik's bare hand. Impossible he thought, magic was supposed to be superior to commoners, is this really happening?

"Well then, you took my advice on making your golem more tougher, but it's still not enough to make me break into a sweat." Erik said, before removing his rifle from his back, stabbed it into the ground and started removing his hat and coat, much to the blushes and nosebleeds of the girls there and envy of the boys at the attention he was getting. Louise was blushing and in lala land (much like rest of the girls), when she was startled out of it by Erik presented his hat and coat to her.

"Care to hold these for me, Miss Vallière?" Erik said in a sweet voice. Louise at this point is blushing hard and a little dazed because her female instincts are going a little crazy, but she heard what he said.

"Ye...yeah... sure." Louise said while holding out her hands to carry Erik's clothes. Erik smiled and patted her head. Erik then turned to Guiche, not noticing Louise's face, which looked like she was gleefully glowing, he smirk at his opponent.

"So Sir Guiche Skirts-a-lot, ready to get your butt kicked by a, ah what was the words you called me a little earlier before? Ah yes! I remember now! An uncivilized barbaric brute!" Erik said, grinning at Guiche's unhappy face.

"We'll see who gets their 'butt kicked' around in this duel, peasant! And after I'm finished with you, not only am I gonna make you and that other commoner beg for forgiveness, but also make sure that Louise is expelled from this school where real mages can learn and use magic unlike that zero there." Guiche said, getting some angry looks from the crowd, and Louise looked like she was about to cry. As Saito tried to comfort her, Erik was getting livid with the arrogance of this brat.

"That's really does it, I'm gonna shove my boot so far up your fucking ass, you'll be tasting your own shit for weeks boy." Erik said, getting gasps of shock at the language and tone of the familiar. Erik then picked up his rifle.

"Consider yourself lucky that I can't waste the bullets on your oversized dolls, because otherwise I would've ended this duel within a few shots." Erik said as he started to transform his rifle into another weapon. They watched as the rifle handguard separate in two as the inner barrel extended, after that the trigger mechanism spun around the barrel and extended. After both guard and mechanism had extended, the outer shell was spun around and locked in place in an s lock formation before locking it together. At the butt of the rifle, it split in half at the coil buffer before one side was flipped and locked in place before Erik pulled a trigger inside and two inch blades extended outwards. And finally, he pulled a handle at the front to release a hidden small bayonet and locked it at the front of the barrel. After all that was done, Erik and everyone else saw his handy work, his rifle transformed into a polearm staff. Everyone looked at the weapon in awe as Erik twirled it for show, to transform a firearm into a staff is something unheard of. Erik then looked at Guiche, who was also admiring the weapon, and spoke up.

"Alright Guiche, let us commence our duel. And to give you a chance to actually defeat me, I'm gonna give you 10 seconds to summon your most powerful magic to use against me." Erik grins at their shocked faces, and even heard Louise and Saito both said 'Are you crazy!?'. Guiche looked smugly before swinging him wand to launch a wave of petals and formed 10 golems with various weapons and shields.

"You're gonna regret giving me the opportunity to completely crush you, commoner!" Guiche said with as much haughtiness as possible. Then Erik got into a stance of his left leg forward and his right leg behind him, facing his left side of his body towards Guiche, and level the weapon to right by the side of his right eye with his right hand gripping the weapon trigger mechanism behind his head and placed the weapon in blade and handgrip on his flat left hand to keep it balanced. Everyone saw Erik as a warrior ready to fight.

"Will I?" Erik said in response to Guiche's jab. Guiche got a mad look on his face and swing his rose wand.

"This ends now!" Guiche yelled, making his golems charge at his opponent, who was not only calmed but also closed his eyes in concentration. He begs to chant the mantra taught in the rebellion to help fight in combat for battlefield supremacy by his family, teachers, but mostly, his commanders of The Risen Rebellion.

" _Lord Shakazala, please give me the clarity to see through my enemies"_ Erik open his eyes to see the world in slow motion. At first he was confused, then his focus was captured by a glowing on his left hand. It's just the same as Saito, but more attuned to him. With a smirk, he charged the nearest golem, which had a spear ready to thrust at him. But Erik saw it coming and counter with an upwards swip with his pole blade to force the spear high and swung his weapon down to slice the golem downwards diagonally.

 _ **One**_

Then he saw the second golem with a sword raised high, and he let the attack pass him by as he twirled himself to catch its head with end of the pole arm. Then with a swing forward, he forced the golem still caught in the back blade to crash into another golem, making them turn into dust.

 _ **Two**_

" _Lordess Natalya, please give me the love to understand and forgive my enemies."_ Erik then turn to see two golems coming from both sides, and just as they were about to hit him, he dived to the side to make them hit each other and swing his blade horizontally to slice their heads off. After they fall down, they too turned to dust.

 _ **Three**_

He shifted his focus to see a golem with a spiked ball and chain already swung at him, and raised his weapon to block too late, forcing him backwards and losing his weapon. He then charged at the golem who was ready to swing the ball and chain, but it was too late as he grabbed his shoulder and did a high knee smash against it face, indenting it completely. Then he grabbed the still raised ball and chain and swung it towards another golem in its head, destroying that one.

 _ **Four**_

" _Lord Zaodin, please give me the zen to see the world around me, and feel the aura of my foes."_

He then felt something behind him as he raised both his hands to catch a sword ready to split his skull. And with a twist of his hands, he shattered the sword with it's five inch tip still his hands. And with a twirl, he shifted his body to face the golem and impale the side of its head with the blade tip, killing it instantly. And while the golem turned into dust, Erik caught the broken sword, turn to see another golem and swung the sword upwards to slice it from its crouch region to its head, splitting and destroying the golem.

 _ **Five**_

Erik then see Guiche had summoned five more golems that are more bulky and taller, but he could see that Guiche was starting to falter. Erik, deciding that it would wise to retrieve his weapon, charged to reach his pole arm/rifle, but he was blocked by a golem with a huge shield and sword. Erik dodge to the side to avoid a shield charge, and got back up to throw a punch towards its head.

 _ **Six**_

The hit connects only the top part of the shield the golem used to protect itself from the warrior, but this prove to be in vain as it only protected its head, not it's legs. And Erik seized that opportunity by kicking the legs out from under the golem and it falls on the ground, but not before Erik grabbed its head and twisted clean off.

 _ **Seven**_

" _Lord Edmund, please give me the wisdom to outthink and outmatch my opponents."_ Erik then finds himself surrounded by the remaining golems. Thinking that the match is over, his foot caught on an object below him. He looked to see his weapon at his feet. Looking back up at Guiche and smirked, this duel wasn't over, not until he said it was.

 _ **Eight**_

Quickly kicking his foot to jump the weapon on the edge of his toes, he kicked the weapon high into the air as the remaining golems charged at him. And finally, with his hand held up high and eyes closed, he recites the final mantra of the Risen, his personal favorite.

 _ **Nine**_

" _Lord Vulken, please give me the willpower..."_ Erik then grabs the weapon just in time to see the last golems to deliver the blow. But it was for naught as Erik, with all his strength, sliced through all the swords, spears and other weapons they had, to slice their heads off. Erik then smirks in triumph. _"To crush my opponents will to fight me."_ Erik then open his eyes to stare at Guiche, who was doing a good impression of a fish out of water.

"Ten" Erik said as he looked at the crowd before him, and he saw no smugness or air of superiority, only shock and awe. Louise and Saito stared at Erik with shock at how, in ten seconds, defeated 15 golems by himself. Kirche wasn't looking at Erik with shock and awe, but arousal and want. She can't wait to get him alone with and try to see how passionate he can be. Montmorency and Katie couldn't believe a single commoner, let alone a familiar, could defeat Guiche in a duel. And what Guiche said during the duel made them rethink what they thought of Guiche, and was glad not to be dating him. Tabitha looked at Erik with some hope. Hope to maybe, maybe be free from her uncle's reign of terror and get the help for her mother. Time will only tell should she be ready to trust Erik with this information and ask him for help in the future. Guiche can't believe it's real. To be defeated by commoner, a familiar no less, will make him a disgrace for his family. His father is a general of the Tristan Army, and if he hears about this, he may disown him! Guiche then sees Erik moving towards him. At that moment, Guiche thought disownment would be better than death. The things he said about Louise being expelled may be the death of him. And Erik looks like he ready to collect!

In a last attempt, Guiche summoned more golems to defend him, but each one looks to be less than the ones created beforehand. Guiche realizes that his willpower of cast magic is low right now, but he needs to defend against this familiar... no this warrior from him! The first golem charged at him with a limp sprint, which Erik dodged to the side and cut it down with ease. The second golem ran a bit faster than the first one, but alas Erik upward and downward swing his weapon to put it down. The third golem was slower than the first two, and it looked like it was ready to fall in on itself. And after a second of walking, the golem tripped and puffed in a cloud of dust. Erik and Guiche looked at each other before Erik charged. Guiche, with no alternative, summoned a sword just like the one he gave to Saito and before he did anything with it, Erik already had his weapon ready to cut him down. Guiche then screamed, closed his eyes, and thrusted his sword up, hopefully to stop Erik's slash. The only sound made is a metal tear and a clunk, and screams of worry. Guiche didn't want to open his eyes, but fate can be a bitch sometimes and he opens them. What he saw will be etched in his mind forever. Erik's pole arm sliced through the swords core down to the handle guards, and with a small twist, the two halves fell over. Guiche stood there before felling to his knees, with Erik's blade still at his throat. And Erik thought it was time to end this.

"Yield" Erik said sternly. All around him the students saw the impossible. A commoner, a familiar of Louise of Zero, defeated one of their peers. Guiche looked at Erik for a bit, which held a fire in his eyes, before looking down in defeat.

"I give up." Guiche said sadly. This caused an uproar among the students, which every single one was in attendance along with teachers, and watched as Erik reverted his rifle back to it normal state. Guiche knelt there, unsure of how the future will be, before seeing a hand out in front of his face. He looked up to see that it belonged to Erik, who once had a look of a fierce warrior, now had a look like he was an old friend.

"Need a hand there? Green stains is not a good look with those pants, and they can be a bitch to clean out." Erik said, while Guiche looked at him like he was nuts, but still took it.

"Wait? Why you are being nice all of a sudden? I thought you wanted to 'kick my butt' as you say." Guiche said, making Erik chuckle as he looper his arm around his shoulder.

"Ah trust me, I still want to kick your ass all around this school for the way you acted." Erik said, making Guiche pale a bit.

"But seeing as I somewhat humbled you, I'm gonna give you a chance to not only apologize to Saito and Louise, but to all the students here." Erik said, making Guiche mouth gaped.

"Apologize to everyone?! Ok Louise, the commoner, and even the girls I understand, but why everyone here?" Guiche said. Erik then narrowed his eyes and said the words Guiche will remember for the rest of his days.

"Because you displayed one of the worst attitudes of being nobility, destructive arrogance." Erik said, making Guiche eyes widen. Guiche once thought that this commoner was an uncivil brute, but realized that there was more to him than meets the eye. He then stood in front of everyone and start apologizing to everyone for his behavior and lastly apologized to Saito and Louise. After that was done, Erik patted his back.

"So Guiche, how do you feel now?" Erik asked, getting a downcasted look from Guiche.

"Well... I feel like an embarrassment, but also relieved." Guiche said, getting a raised eyebrow from Erik.

"Why is that?" Erik asked, getting a sigh from Guiche.

"I feel like an embarrassment because of how I acted in front of everyone, and what I said about Louise. And relieved cause I'm alive. I thought you were gonna kill me." Guiche said. Erik chuckled again.

"Again, trust me, if I wanted to kill you I would've done it before you waved your wand to summon your golems." Erik said, making Guiche pale at the realization. But he was shook out of it by Erik patting his shoulder.

"But I'm not willing to kill a child who is arrogant to the reality of the world we live in. Only the worst of humanity is capable of murdering children for such things." Erik said.

"You say that as if you knew." Guiche ask, making Erik gain a distant look.

"The war I fought made me see plenty of them to last me three life times." Erik said, making Guiche and everyone eyes widen. But Erik then patted and dragged him by his shoulder.

"But that's enough of my sob story, now it's time to settle for your punishment." Erik said, making Guiche squawk in surprise.

"Punishment!? I thought making me apologize was my punishment!" Guiche said frantically. Erik laughed at that.

"Oh no, that little deal was to embarrass you further because if I didn't, you wouldn't apologize to them right then and there. As for your punishment, you gonna run using the school entrance as your starting point to do laps around the outside walls of the school." Erik said, making Guiche do a very good impression of a ghost. As the two of them walked to the entrance, Louise, Saito, Kirche, Tabitha, Montmorency, Katie, and pretty much a large group that separated from the rest of the student body, which went back to doing what they were doing, and they followed them to see Guiche's punishment first hand. What happened afterwards was embarrassment, tiredness and very sore muscles and ego.

 **Later that night/ Girls dorm/ louise's room**

After dealing Guiche his punishment, Erik took Saito to Louise's room to rest up after the beating he took. They got to the room and saw a typical academy room befitting Louise status, but Erik saw something right off bat.

"Uh Louise, I know we just got here and all, but I only see one bed and I'm not talking about the poor excuse of a hay bed at the corner over there." Erik said, making Louise almost fall over at the realization. Erik saw it from the corner of his eyes and had a smirk.

"Ahhh Lady Vallière~ it is so thoughtful of you that you made a bed for us, but I think that we are a bit big for it. I don't think we are all meant to sleep in that big one of yours." Erik said in a singalong voice to try to tease Louise, which by the steam coming from her ears proved that he was successful.

"Sh-shut up! I didn't know I was gonna get two familiars ok!? Especially since that you're commoners." Louise shouted at first but mumbled to hide her embarrassment. Erik saw this and laughed.

"Ah I know Lady Vallière, I was just teasing you again. I swear you are like my little sister sometimes, it just makes me want to pinch your cheeks together because of how cute you're acting." Erik said, making Louise embarrassed even more.

"Just shut up familiar, you should know not to mess with your betters. So you better remember your place." Louise said, trying to act like a noblewoman while pointing at Erik with a cute pout. Erik had a deadpan look on his face for a few seconds before grinning like a mischievous person would do and pinched both of her cheeks.

"Yahhh, you are so adorable little Louise. If you had a pink bow over your head, and a pink frilly dress, you would be the most adorable little pseudo sister ever!" Erik said, gushing while pinching Louise's cheeks, making her embarrassment reach a new level as her face is all red blushing at idea he was giving her.

"Qu-quit it already! You're just as bad as Chi-nii sama with your teasing! Stop teasing me already" Louise yelled as she pounded his chest weakly before stopping and mumbling the last bit. Erik smiled at this and pulled Louise into a hug. Louise stiffen at the hug before relaxing due to how calming his heart sounds.

"Do you hear it? My heart at least?" Erik said, getting a nod from Louise.

"Do you know why it sounds that way?" Erik asked, getting a shake from her head.

"That's because I feel safe here. The reason why I tease you a lot is cause you truly remind me of my little sister. She was young like you were and had true blonde hair instead of strawberry blonde. She would always acted like a little princess in public but was always shy and happy around family. You two would've been best friends if you've ever met her." Erik said. Louise looked up to see a little tear from his eye.

"What happened to her?" Louise asked, getting Erik to gave a hard look outside the window as he remembered.

"She killed.. by anti-Risen activists. People who praised the fall of American democracy as the pinnacle of the new era of liberalism. She was in a rally who supported the rebellion when the group started attacking them.. while the police force watched it happened. They were ordered not to harm the activists, but when the supporters started fighting back.. the police intervened.. only to gun them down. When I got there... 307 people died, including my sister. I would've died too that day, if not for him." Erik said, getting Louise to stare wide eyed.

"Who?" Louise said. Erik smiled at this part of the memory he is retelling.

"Alivon Vulken. The leader of the Risen Rebellion in America. He should've been leading his forces in Nevada to take it. But he came to Berlin, Germany, to save one of his own. But what happened that day was more than a simple rescue mission, it became a military operation. He and a thousand soldiers stormed Berlin, killed the President, and freed a hundred thousand supporters from Germany to help fight in the war, including me. On that day, I helped them, Vulken and his Brethren, and in return they agreed to train me to command the supporters as the newly formed 39th army militia, or as I called them the Hessian Militia Corps." Erik said finally ended the tale. He then released Louise and knelt in front of her, whose eyes looked teary due to how much she cried at the story. Erik smiled and wiped a tear that was coming down her cheek.

"Don't cry Louise. That happened 6 years ago, and I had moved on since then. And during that time, I was serving the commander as a front line assault unit. So I had plenty of time to come to terms with it. My family may have disowned me at the time too, but I've come to call the Risen my family within months. So don't cry at the sad things that happened in my life, be happy for the accomplishments I've done. So smile Little Vallière, for you much more cuter when you smile." Erik said, getting Louise to dry her eyes and smile with red dusting her cheeks.

"Geez you're a stupid familiar for saying stuff like that." Louise said while smiling, getting Erik at smirk, while standing up to walk away.

"Well forgive this stupid familiar for saying what is true. But if my adorable master prefers that I not say such things, then she will need to say the word and stop saying nice things to her." Erik said arriving at the door, getting Louise to mumble words with a pout.

"What was that master Vallière? I couldn't hear from under that cute pout of yours. Just say the words and your wish will be my command." Erik said with a bow at the end, but he was smirking mischievously that Louise could see, getting her to blow up.

"I said you don't need to stop teasing me!" Louise yelled with eyes squinted shut, before opening them wide with horror and shutting her mouth with her hands, fearing that her mouth would betray her again. But it was too late, as Erik was already grinning like the cat the got the canary.

"Your wish is my command, I will not stop teasing you little cutie Louise." Erik said, getting Louise to stand there with her head steaming and face red in embarrassment.

"Anyway, I'm heading out now to get my surroundings of the school. Saito, you sleep with Louise in her bed tonight. I know it will be a bit small with two of you sleeping on either end, but it's better than the hay. At least for tonight until you and me get proper sleeping arrangements. Okay good night you two." Erik said, seeing Saito and Louise turning red at the idea of sharing a bed together but shouting at Erik about the idea. But it was too late as he was out door already and closed the door. Erik then chuckled to himself at the little 'push' he gave to Saito to get with Louise.

He didn't know why but his gut told him that those two were somehow made for each other. But he should really do something about that brand on Saito's hand. What he learned from his 'partner' is that the brand is pretty much a mind wipe enslavement spell. What it will do is that the spell works in two parts, mind wipe and enslave the 'familiar' it is branded to. The mind wipe eats the memories of the familiars old life and ensures the memories of its new life still intact so it will only remember the summoner. And the enslavement is the real easy part, the spell acts, looks, and talks like the familiar inside it's head and does one thing. Ensuring that the familiar stays loyal to only the summoner/master. It was very wrong in his eyes, but he was will to overlook it as an easy way to tame wild creatures. But what will not overlook is how it affects humans. He know him and Saito are not the first ones to be summoned as humans familiars to noble masters. Professor Colbert said that him and Saito were rare summons, so that meant to that other humans were summoned and have the same brand. That he could not look way so easily, especially since they were forced into service by who may had no regards to human rights. So if he did see someone that did have it, he will do what he can to save them.

During his thoughts, he bumped into someone, causing him and the other to fall the floor. Erik groined as he stood back up and lend a hand to the fallen person.

"Agh, are you alright? I'm very sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, being a heavy thinker and all." Erik said as he got a look at the person. It was obviously a female not just by the maid outfit, but by the bust and hair. She had black hair and blue eyes that suggested that she was Asian descent. She saw the hand and took it, for she did not see who it was then.

"Ah, it's no worries sir. I wasn't paying attention as wel-" the maid, stopped mid-sentence after seeing who it was she bumped into. It was the second familiar of the Vallière student.

"Ah! You must be that familiar who beated Lord Guiche today!" She exclaimed, her eyes already twinkling with awe. Erik grinned at her excitement to see him as someone would with a celebrity.

"Well I guess news spreads quickly, huh?" Erik said. The maid blushed at his smile directing at her.

"Ah no sir, everyone saw the duel including me. I was scared that Mr Saito was getting hurt at first, but then you jumped in to save him. You were a knight without the armor and-" she said in embarrassed first, then sad, then really happy, and finally because she remembered his chest, her head exploded with steam. Erik laughed at her retail of what happened today.

"A knight huh? Well sorry to bust your bubble miss, but people like me makes Knights look like squires." Erik grinned as he wanted to boast a bit. The maid look at him with a fear in her eyes.

"Really? You're saying your more powerful than Knights?! Wow, you must be a noble to be someone like that." The maid said a little sadly at that. Erik realized why she sounded sad because she thought he was someone like Guiche or Louise.

"Ma'am, I am no noble. I'm not like those people who would use their magic to make us their servants. I'm like you miss, a commoner. Besides if I had magic, that duel would've ended before it began." Erik said, getting an look of awe that himself thought was cute the way that the maid was making.

"By the way, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Erik, Erik Roland." Erik said, prompting a handshake with the maid.

"I'm Siesta, Siesta from Tarbes." The maid now called Siesta said, as she shook his hand before he faced her hand to him.

"Siesta. What a beautiful name for a sweet and cute maid such as yourself." Erik said, before pulling her hand to kiss the top of it. And that sent Siesta onto cloud nine as she threw her head back, her free hand touching one of her red cheeks and thought 'Kyaa! He _is_ like a noble knight! Please don't let this be one of my night fantasies!'. Erik saw the reaction she made and laughed. Every time he thought.

"Well miss Siesta, as fun as this encounter was, Im afraid Im must be going. I'm heading to the infirmary to have my wounds checked and bandages changed. So if you don't mind as to point me in the right directions then I'll be on my way." Erik said as Siesta shook off her nine of clouds.

"If it's not too much trouble sir Roland, I could lead you to the infirmary. And plus I was heading there myself." Siesta said, unaware that she made a hint of puppy eyes. Erik raised an eyebrow before chuckled at how cute she was acted.

"I see no problem to begin with miss Siesta. Very well, lead the way ma'am." Erik said, getting Siesta to yell 'Yes!' in her head. And with that they both headed to the infirmary. Unaware to the two of them, they were being spied on, by both a redhead and a blue head girls.

"There he is Tabitha. But where is he going with that maid? I want to have him for tonight!" Kirche said like a kid who candy got taken. Tabitha on the other hand was watching the retreating form of Louise's second familiar. She had almost watched him all day, trying to solve what kind of man he is. But her friend got her attention as she dragged her by her clock cuff. The reason being? She lost sight of him, while she was too busy daydreaming.

 **The next morning**

Erik got woken up by the head maid that helped him dressed his wounds since he was summoned here. Giving her a word of thanks, he got dressed and headed to Louise's room, passing by students who were looking at him with awe, slight anger, and for most of the female population, love and want. Erik smiled as he walked on, intentionally ignoring the female screams of 'kya' as he head up the stairs to the floor Louise lived on. After a few my, he found the door and opened it... only to find Saito dressing up Louise in her school uniform. She only had a shirt and panties on, and both Saito and Louise looked at Erik with faces red. Erik on the other hand was smirking at their embarrassment.

"Well well Well, I leave for one night and two are like a married couple. Saito my man, how did you do it?" Erik said while grinning at a cashmere cat, he knows what was going on but decided to, once again, embarrass Louise and take a chip out of Saito today. Which worked better than he thought, because one Saito was acting like his brain had shutdown. And two, Louise was all red, ran to the door and shut it.

"Geez Erik! Don't walk in without knocking! Baka!" Louise yelled through the door. Erik, on the other hand was laughing out loud.

"Sorry little Vallière, I was expecting you two to be sleeping together like little munchkins. But tell me Saito, because you're so kindly dressing Louise, do you managed to find her secret trove of underwear?" Erik said snickering at what her response would. But that didn't take long as Louise burst her head out the door red and steamed with her eyes squinted shut.

"Who told you about my cat sewed panties?!" Louise yelled not realizing that she yelled that in the student corridor. Until she opened up her eyes to see not only Erik but also Kirche, Tabitha, and Montmorency outside, watching the scenes like it was interesting. Soon Erik had a hand over his mouth like a rich person like mock someone.

"Huoh, I never said anything about cat print panties." Erik said grinning at Louise, who stiffed at her mistake, went back into her room with half moon eyes, an o mouth and red face.

"Maoo, BAKA!" Louise yelled before a slapping sound was made.

"Yahhh! Why me!?" Saito scream, presuming that the sound was Saito's face being slapped by Louise. To which made Erik laugh hard at the two antics while the three girls looked at him like he was a little crazy before Erik cracked his fingers and put them behind his head.

"Ha, this will be a story to tell back home." Erik said with his eyes closed, not noticing the looks of sadness from the three girls from earlier, all with different reasons.

 **And that is chapter two of The Familiar of Zero: The Risen Familiar. Hope you guys like and want more. Thank you and I'll see you...whenever because my life is upside down at the moment XD.**

 **Blackhawk571X**


	3. FOZ: Louise The 'Zero'

**Hey guys, Blackhawk571X here! Thank you for the review UlitmateXero, and bear with my tardiness on my updates. But anyway I now present chapter 3 of the Familiar of Zero: The Risen Familiar!**

 **Tristain academy, Tristain**

After waiting for Louise and Saito to be finished with their 'dress up', they exit the room with light blushes on their faces upon seeing Erik with an amused grin on his face. He then stood and followed louise and Saito to the main hall to eat. As they walked, the trio felt eyes from the rest of the students. Some were shock, anger or admiration, mostly admiration due to Erik's performance against Guiche after stepping in for Saito. Not that Saito had the means to beat him, it's because of Saito using the runes for the first time would have a greater side-effect on his body due to how much he was beaten up by Guiche. But now he felt the most eyes on him due to, despite being at commoner at first glance, him being more like a noble with how he fought. He also got something that the others wasn't getting, looks of jealousy and want. He kept himself from smirking knowing that his 'tenet's' ability on the same and opposite sex had them. But that is a story for another time as one of them walked up to him passing Louise and Saito.

"Hello. You're the one who defeated lord Guiche yesterday, yes?" A girl asked, who happened to be Katie, the second girl who Guiche was two-timing with Montmorency.

"Indeed I am miss. And who you might be?" Erik asked, almost widing the smirk he already wears due to her light blush on her cheeks.

"Katie, Katie from Tarbes." She said, getting a look of requintion for second due to where the maid, Siesta said she was from. But smiled widely at the girl, who blush a shade redder due to Erik grabbing her hand.

"Katie, a name befitting a young beauty such as yourself." Erik said and kissed the top of her hand. Katie was a blushing mess at this point, getting looks of jealousy because they wanted the same thing from Erik. But that stopped when Erik adopted a look of sadness.

"So, how are you doing after that whole fisco with Guiche Gramont?" Erik said, getting the looks that screamed jealousy to turn into feeling sorry for the girl talking to Erik.

"I...I've been better. I really thought he was very charming and sweet when we first meet. I guess I was blind to what kind of person Guiche is." Katie said, before she emitted an 'eh' as Erik put a hand on her shoulder as he leveled his eyes to her's, which another blush to appear on her face. But that Erik still had a look of sadness to him.

"You weren't blind, you're just young and inexperienced to what true love is. And Guiche, as much as he is young and inexperienced as well, didn't know the merits of loving a girl while thinking talking to them with sweet words would get him far. What he needs to realised that by being a 'player', a person who acts sweet and caring to get what they want, is not good for finding love. For love come for everyone in different ways, and you young Katie will find yours someday." Erik said, once again like yesterday got looks of awe and longing (I'll let you guess who again) as Katie looked at him blushing while tearing up. She was surprised when Erik rubbed a tear off her face while smiling.

"Do not cry for something so small and trivial. Be happy now that you know the difference between those who want you for bragging rights and those who want you for you. So smile, for a girl is truly beautiful smiling." Erik said, getting blushes from girls who were crushing at him at that point while some boys nodded their heads in agreement while others look at him with jealousy. Katie thought she heard her heart thump loud in her chest as she smiled, only to have her heart beat louder at Erik smiling back as he stepped back.

"Well I've said my piece into this whole nonsense and I hope I've gave you some good wisdom. Have a good day Katie, and I hope you find the one that'll keep that smile on your face." Erik said, bowing his head lightly as he walked away to were Louise and Saito are and they head to the main hall. As they walked, Katie was standing as she watched Erik retreating while trying to calm her beating heart. She then realized that no matter how hard she tried and no matter who she tries to find a boy to share love with, her heart beats in wanting of Erik, for she fell in love with him. Erik continued walking as Louise keep giving him mad glances while Saito looked at him with mild jealousy.

"You really have a way of words Erik. I'm starting to think you like to flirt with girls for the fun of it" Saito said. This got a slap from Louise as Erik was grinning at the both of them.

"Maybe if you were more courteous towards girls, then you wouldn't be a dog in heat!" Louise yelled at him that got Erik to laugh at the both of them.

"Well I admit that I do have a way of words because it is fun to see girls acting cute when I give them compliments. Doesn't mean I view them as prizes to have like Guiche did. But I did at one time did what Guiche then before I join the Risen Revolution." Erik said with mischief in his voice, then wisdom, and then melancholy. This got wide eyed shocks from the both, but instead of saying anything they listened. Erik smiled gratefully at their silence since it was still a heart wound of what happened.

"I was in highschool at the time, and there was these two girls in different schools but somehow where the best of friends. One of them was an english girl named Cecilia Hopkins and the other was a french transfer student named Charlotte Pierre. They both saw me at different dates during highschool when one of them wished to marry me after we both got out of school." Erik said, almost snickering at the two due to their reactions, but held myself cause the next part was the harder to let on.

"When Cecilia asked me to marry her, I knew I could keep both of them due to marriage laws of our world so I had to break up with Charlotte. It hit her the hardest since we both were happy with each other and she ran off before I told her the truth. The next day I was hit the hardest because before I was viewed as the most popular guy in my school, but that day I had the nastiest looks from my peers and disappointment from my elders. The two girls told everyone about my 'supposed' two timing them and my school disliked me for it. The girls then came up to me and give the verbal bitch slap of my life as these two loved me with all their hearts. But I stood there smiling to hide my sadness as Cecilia took off the promise ring I gave her and throw on the ground, told me to never come near her again. Charlotte told me the same and they walked off together, never seeing them again for a while. After that, I was shunned by almost everyone in school, and then I decided to join the German Army Reserve after school but I needed the grades for it. So for 6 months I studied hard to join as well as did training, and that shocked my whole school as I was once laid back, fun to be with, and almost always late to school, but after those months I was serious, always to the point, and always early to school. Then I meet them again." Erik said as he remembered them.

 **4 years ago**

 **Frankfurt Germany**

A 17 year old Erich Holland walks up to the German Army Recruitment Office as he steeled himself, before a shocked yell sounded out.

"Er... Erich! What are you doing here?!" A girl yelled behind him, making him turn around. He looked at the source and was left near agaped but he held himself. The girl behind her was her former girlfriend/ fiance Cecilia and her friend Charlotte as well. Erich then glares softly as normally he would be overjoyed at the sight of them, but he remembered what happened 6 months ago and the hell he had to endure since then.

"Joining the Army Reserve, what of it?" Erich said, getting shocked looks as well as hints of hurt in their eyes.

"You can't be serious Erich! The stitution in Germany is dangerous right now because of the rebellion in America happening right now! Please Erich, come with us, we need to talk to you about what happened 6 months ago." Cecilia said, getting a look of hurt from Erich before he steeled himself.

"A moment of my life never to be revisited again. I made the mistake and I'm paying for it now and the only way to do that is to protect Germany. It may not be the best of times right now but now I have no choice. My father disowned me because of what I did, my mother doesn't look at me the same anymore, and my sister no longer calls me her big brother. I think now will not be the time for such things but thanks for the consideration." Erich said before turning around but was stopped as Charlotte grabbed his hand.

"Please Erich listen to us. We were told by your friends at school about what you were trying to do then and we felt bad about it because we let our emotions get in the way of knowing the truth. We tried to talk to you for some time, but you were always too busy for us so we stopped trying. If I knew what happen then, I would've support your marriage with Cecilia and maybe become your mistress. If you told us the truth then, we would have shared you. Please Erich, come home with us, we still love you." Charlotte said with tears in her eyes as well as Cecilia's. Erich was trying hard not to break and accept their proposal, because the price he paid for his playboy nature got the better of him. He needed discipline and being with two girls that wanted nothing more then him...was not his path of redemption. So he pulled his hand rather roughly as Charlotte yelp at the slight pain of her hand pulled suddenly, and when she saw Erich's eyes, she felt her heart break.

"A tempting offer, but one I should not accept. The punishment I must endure will not be done in the arms of two ladies, but in the arms of brothers wanting to serve and die for their country. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have talk up the whole school. Not that I blame you of course, but It was too great a cost that made me lose everything but my military heritage, one I am ready to embrace. Now please leave me be, I must talk to my recruiter now." Erich said as he turned around to enter the office, leaving the two girls heartbroken and crying. Erich was doing his best not to cry at the horrible attitude at his former lovers as he talked to the recruiter.

 **Present day**

Erik smiled sadly at how horrible that day turned out, but he stopped to look at the two, who was looking at him sadly.

"After that day, I was refused by the recruiter to join the reserves and had to return home. Both of my parents were very disappointed in me and disowned me completely, which led me to run away to Berlin. My parents did nothing about it, but my sister run off to found me." Erik said, looking very sad at the recount.

"What happened then?" Louise said fearing she knew what happened next but was hopeful from something good. Unfortunately it was not.

"Berlin happened. The next few days after arriving at the capitol was a time of fenatic protesting and rioting. The last day I was there was one that led to the downfall of the German government and the rise of the Hessian Militia Corps, with me as it's commander trained by the Risen Leaders who came to Germany to save one of their brothers. A brother who taught me everything I know, Sir Edmund Garrick, the aspect of wisdom." Erik said with a touch of venom of hate at first, before it softend to pride at the memory.

 **4 years ago**

 **Berlin, Germany**

Gunfire. Gunfire, bombs bursting, and screams of horror was all that dominated the area of Berlin, Germany as Erich ran street to street to find a shelter to hide in. He would've settle for any building, but the last one his was hiding in was flushed out by Risen and German soldiers, as well as the last 2. So he tried to run to find something when he felt his left arm suddenly flare up in pain as a gunshot close by shot out. He felled to a nearby swat truck that was flipped over during the battle when he heard another shot out and a bullet hit the truck, but it didn't hit him. This continued for a minute before another weapon shot out, sounding like the mix of a hand cannon and assault rifle. Erich waited and heard someone said something.

"Sleep tight buddy." A man said that made Erich look at the source... and felt his jaw and his spirits drop. Crouching next to a burned out tank was no other than Alivon Vulken himself! The Risen Rebel Leader was here in Germany! And he was not alone, for he had five other males and a female with him. His right arm was outstretched aiming his gauntlet platform, ready strike down anyone else in his way. He must've felt satisfied as he lowered his weapon and turned to his brethren.

"Alright, the Reichstag is a few blocks from our position so we need to haul ass now. Zao, Nat keep your eyes to the right. Zula and me will keep ours to the left. We need to make sure we don't get any surprises from now on." Alivon said, getting nods from his brethren and steiner who has the tracker for their brother Edmund and was leading the group. He then turned his attention to his last brother.

"Vlad, you got our back?" He asked his right hand man. Vladimir Venkovth was a 6'1 white male with Russian-American traits such as his wild but kept hair and a stubble on his chin. He wore a grey short sleeve shirt that did nothing to hide his bulging muscles and a long legged pants that was half baggy and half tight with a fur belt. On his right hip was a sword with halfway to the end of the blade curved downwards to get an cut in before the core of the blade would touch whoever have the misfortune of getting an injury from it.

"Always brother, you know that more than anyone." Vlad said with an american accent with a mix of a pride and amusement. Alivon smile and nodded at his second in command before his eyes caught a head peeking out of an armored truck. Whoever he had caught red handed, the head retreated from view and it stayed there from the remainder of the time they were there. Alivon knew someone was there and possibly could compromise their mission, yet as he replayed the way he suddenly retreated told him it was nothing to worry about. Normally soldiers would peak their heads out and duck in the same direction and with discipline when hunting for their targets yet the person whipped his head back to look like he was about to run away. He stared at the place he had seen the head at as his brethren noticed too. And they whispered loudly.

"Are we being followed?" Zao asked. Eric heard this and he knows he's done for.

"No, this one's late to the party and he has no idea how he ended up here." Alivon said which made Vlad pull out his sword out. Erich heard the hiss of his blade and he felt his chance of living dropped to none.

"Shall I end him my lord?" Vlad said with a mix of devotion and eagerness for a fight. Eric closed his eyes waiting for the enviable.

"No, he is of no consequence to us now. And if he was, it will be of his own doing." Alivon said. Erich heard a no better hint of 'we know your there, but do not follow us or else' and his logical side was screaming at him to take this chance to run and never look or come back. But for some reason, he felt a pull towards them as if it was his destiny to meet them somehow. Alivon must of felt the same too as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Let him linger for a bit. He was there for the police shooting and he hasn't run off yet, so I wonder what kind of man we found ourselves with." Alivon said in a whisper only they can hear. They were confused at the man's logical if not spiritual ways of handling the situation they are in now that they were discovered, but none of the less, they followed his order. This made him smile before turning his attention to the spot he found the head at.

"Alright let's move out." He said, getting his brethren to move before he moved too. He was waited by Vlad when he tore his gaze to catch up to the team. Erich sat there know that he had a brush of death, but now he rather that had happened instead of being let go to suffer the shame his parents may put on him for running away and being too cowardly in the face of duty. Not anyone could blame him, it was Alivon god damn fucking Vulken for christ's sake! It's already one year into his campaign and he has yet to lose not only a battle but suffered a great defeat, and killed over a hundred people with his blade alone and not get a single scar on his back from all the fights he did. The nature of his kill count spoke **volumes** of how terrifying the man is to his enemies, and was considered a god send by those who looked up to him and his allies as well. Yet, for everything his man stood for and what he was fighting for, it was something that resonated within Erich, and that was why he decided to throw away his life to achieve something greater than himself. Searching inside the truck, he found a P-5, which was odd since Germany issued glocks to swat teams, not local police. But he pushed that aside as he steeled himself to found the Risen group to what they said was the Reichstag, the historic capitol building of Berlin.

After a few minutes, Erich found the group going up the stairs to the building to find one of their own as he followed behind. He and the group went through many doorways and halls before stopped at what appeared to be vault door. The door looked like it belong in a bank, but Erich and the Risen group know this was not the case as a bank vault door would be on the first floor of a building, not in the basement.

"Open it." Alivon said, getting Steiner, Zao, and Zula to turn the sailing ship style wheel to open the old vault door. After a few moments, a clunk was heard and they pull. Inside the vault was a little dark on the inside but it was clear to say that it was a small prison. And in the cell at the very end, was their brother Edmund Garrick.

"Alivon? Brethren?! What are you doing here?!" The man said with a voice of concern, seeing Alivon grin in amusement.

"Getting your dumbass out of course. No brethren of mine is going to be a prisoner to some German wanna Fuhrer while I still breath. Don't worry, you'll be out soon." Alivon said, getting the englishman to scoff.

"As if I want to be here for a toy to be used by that old dike. I thought I was gonna die of boredom of how she planned to rise to height of German power like the Nazis did, at least Hitler had style to do it." Edmund said as if not amused by the looks of smirks on their faces but mumbled the last part to myself. Alivon heard the mumbled and smiled more as their family try to pick the lock.

"Well Hitler was a psychopath from the war he fought in and thought everyone should kneel to him like slaves rather than live as equals. But I digress since that woman and her power won't last long after we're done here." Alivon said, getting looks of shock from both Edmund and Eric.

"Wait... you can't mean-" "We plan to kill the German chancellor and her backers to make it look like the city got to them and put themselves in power. With that, Europe will be unstable enough to keep them from interfering in the war in America. I know it's cruel but-" "It's necessary. Your right, with the German people free from that tyrant, they will have a chance to have a true republic rather than a bank-owned state." "Exactly. And perhaps we'll have new recruits to join our efforts to restore **our** republic." Alivon and Edmund said back and forth. Edmund was about to say something when his eyes caught sight of a young man with a pistol aimed at his brother. Alivon saw the wide eyes of his brother and he know it was time to see if his hunch was right.

"It took you quite some time to get here boy. I would've thought that gun wound on your arm would have slowed you down, but I guess I was wrong." Alivon said, getting the rest of his group to turn around to the sight of Erich, with a pistol pointed at Alivon. Vlad immediately drew his sword, ready to attack, and the others was about to do the same until their leader, who was still look forward at the cell said.

"Don't. If he wanted to kill us, he would've used that grenade at the steps of the building. And even then, my 'sixth' sense tells me he's no threat. Just curious...that's all." Alivon said, getting looks of 'are you serious' from the rest of the group while Erich looks at him, shocked at his calmness.

"Why? Aren't you afraid of death? I could kill you here and now." Erich said, getting Vlad to growl at him while the others pulled out their weapons. Zao had gauntlets that spring-loads side blades that aids him on his chinese martial arts style. Nat drew two large sickles that was connected with a small chain. Zula pulled a large sledgehammer that had spikes on the side and top. Steiner was still picking the lock as he felt safe with the Risen powers behind him while Alivon felt a small smile on his face. He felt is confusion on why he felt calm in the face of death.

"I do not fear death boy. I welcome him... as a long lost brother or an old friend. And I know you won't kill me." Alivon said, getting some looks from the group as if he was crazy, as they never heard him speak like that before. Erich was shocked too at the answer he got and asked.

"H..how?" Erich asked, getting Alivon to smile more and he slowly turned around. Erich was then treated to the sight of Alivon's true presence as he fully turned. His eyes was a hurricane of power and death, and yet here was a nice breeze of air surrounding the cyclone. It told him that despite the inhuman power within him, he still clings to his human self as if afraid to losing it instead of his life. Alivon dropped the smile as he see him.

"Well... for one, you're shaking like a leaf." Alivon said, getting Erich to freeze up. It hit him there that, yes he was shaking, but it's wasn't from the idea of dying to them.

"Two.. you have this look in your eye... a look of a person who hesitating to kill someone." Alivon said as he walked slowly towards him. The others must of realized this too as their weapons are lowered and their hands are lax but still keep their guard up. Alivon got close and stop inches of the pistol still out reached by Erich.

"And three the safety's on." Alivon said, getting Erich to nearly drawback as Alivon hold up a hand.

"Allow me." Alivon said as he held the pistol to switch off the safety in Erich's hand, who was wide-eyed in shock at his assistance.

"There you go young man, now you are ready to kill one of the most terrifying man in history, right next to Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Mao Zedong, Osama Bin Laden and the boogieman, as the american dictatorship portrays me as to the rest of the world. The only question is... are you **willing** to do it?" Alivon said, getting Erich to once more shake in fear.

"Your brethren will kill me." Erich stated, getting a nod from Alivon.

"They may." Alivon responded.

"And if I don't... you will." Erich stated once more.

"Maybe." Alivon said, as he shifted his wrist to extend the 8 inch blade hidden in his weapon gauntlet. Erich was shaking but felt at peace for he didn't care to die at his hands or his brethren, but for the life of him now wants nothing to do with Germany or his family or even the two girls because of his cowardness to kill the man before him. Accepting death as his only way, he dropped the gun, much to the looks of surprise of the group behind Alivon. While Alivon felt the boy before him feels at peace of dying to him and he was wondering why.

"Why? You had the perfect chance, boy. You are the closest person today to try to kill me, and you didn't even need to fight me in combat to do so." Alivon said, getting a nod from Erich as he stared down.

"I know. Yet I don't feel at peace for killing someone knowing it wouldn't be worth anything." Erich said, getting look of shock from the Risen group but Alivon stayed passive.

"Why is that?" Alivon asked, making Erich look at him.

"Before I came to Berlin, I was denied recruitment to join the German Army Reserves and was disowned by my family for my failure again, no friends at school because of my mistake of dating two girls at once, and broke those girl's hearts cause I didn't want the responsibility. I was so angry at how my life turned out that I ran away, and because of that my sister is dead. There's nothing for me here now, only the bliss of death awaits me now." Erich said, getting some sad looks from the group for they could understand or relate to the boy.

"Death isn't a dead end to life on earth, it's God's plan of retirement. And despite the suffering you're going through right now, it will help make you grow stronger. Your family could not see the potential you have today and that makes them blind to who you really are. Your friends should've known better than to stray from you for the mistake you made because, if you really honestly want to hear it, everyone in life makes mistakes, for nobody is perfect. And you didn't broke those girls hearts from wanting responsibility, but out of fear of harming them again. I sense that you have a very powerful gift of empathy that draws everyone around you. It's the greatest gift to have son, to feel the pain of others and help them. And it all stems from humanity's greatest source of power." Alivon said, making Erich shred tears as the Risen group behind stood there smiling. And if both of them were paying attention to the group, they would see Edmund standing out of his cell, right beside Zao and Vlad.

"What... what's that?" Erich said trying not to choke on his tears. For the first time in months, he finally had someone to tell him what he needed to hear, not wanted. He always heard from others tell him how disgraceful he was by his parents, peers and teachers. But now... right now standing before him was the most wanted, hated, and feared man in the world and yet here he is given him what many would considered the most sage of words anyone has ever heard. Alivon smiled and spoke the one word that resonated in him.

"Hope." Alivon said, making Erich shed more tears than he was trying to hold back as his head dropped with his eyes closed.

"I was like you once. My parents disowned me for the mistake I made. My family wanted nothing to do with me because of what I did and what I am. My country wanted me dead for trying to free it. My sister died trying to save me. And my brethren behind me abandon me because of how broken I was then." Alivon said, getting Erich to look up at him in shock, for he lost more than Eric did. And the people behind Alivon had looks of sadness of the herd time before. So how?

"And yet, despite all the disownment, abandonment, dishonor, and isolation, one person in the world had never done so. And we pray to him everyday." Alivon said. Erich widen his eyes, knowing where this is going, and it lifted his spirits up.

"Despite all the protests I've done, the battles I've fought, and the deal I've made to the devil at the heat of rage, God had never once abandoned me. For he knows that everything I've done was because I was human, and he now wields me as a terrible sword against the unchecked evil of this world. For once I finally draw my last breath, it will not be in a world of darkness, but one basked in the light of god and his heaven. Glorified in the wisdom of our founding fathers, and held up by the righteous warriors and citizens of our planet. It's a impossible dream yes but one I'm willing to die fighting for. So now I ask you, what now?" Alivon said. Erich, for once in his life now realized what that pull was from earlier. It was destiny clearly calling and he finally answered.

 **Present Day**

Erik smiled at the memory of how he meet the Risen Leaders and how he joined them. Saito and Louise stared in amazement of how he joined the group and how great, despite all the slander put on him, Alivon Vulken was.

"After that encounter, I'd helped them in their mission in Berlin and went to America with a hundred thousand escapees from Europe to help fight a war that would save not only the soul of a country but of the world and its people. Never had there been a greater war of revolution in history at the time then the Risen Rebellion. I really hope we are still winning after I've left." Erik said as they were about to enter the hall when his stomach growled in want of the food he smelled.

"But that will have to wait, cause I am starving and I feel like I can eat a horse." Erik said, getting a shocked look from Louise as she thought she heard something else and Saito sighed at the incoming yell from Louise.

"Wh-wha-What! You can't eat a horse! That's barbaric!" Louise yelled out at idea of Erik potentially eating a horse. Erik rose an eyebrow at this but realise something, this world have no concept of 'sayings' from his and Saito's world.

"I think you misheard me Louise. I said I _feel_ like about to eat a horse, not _want_ to eat a horse. It's a saying in our world, meaning that you are _so_ hungry and starving that you would eat an entire horse. Another saying is that you are so stuffed that you _ate_ a horse. You get where I'm going with this right?" Erik said, to which she nodded in understanding.

"You have a strange way of words from where are from." Louise said.

"It's understandable. Without the class superiority like the nobility and royalty controlling the common man in our world, we've became lax of formality, upbringing and choose of words. We choose words, ideas, and ways of speaking that we've become comfortable with and forgo the need to be high class and speaking formally with everyone except leaders in politics, religion and military. There are some countries in our world that held on to their monarchies but those are their figureheads while their senate runs the country. Great Britain, for example have Kings, Queens, Princes and Princess and heirs of the throne. Another example is Japan, Saito's home country, is the emperor." Erik said, getting a look of shock from Louise as she turned her head at Saito.

"So you were telling the truth!" Louise said getting a deadpan look as well as a sweatdrop from him.

"Huh, what give that away?" Saito said, which got a kick to the stomach by Louise. Saito fell to the floor as Louise step on his head.

"Ungrateful dog! You better respect your master or you'll get no food." louise said, which got Erik to laugh.

"So Saito, when's the wedding huh?" Erik said with a grin, this got the both to stop and stare at him with a full-face blush.

"We're not getting married/ I'm not marrying his dog!" Saito and Louise said with eyes squinted closed and faces red. Erik shrugged his shoulders at them.

"Could've fool me. You two acted like an old married couple that acts like they don't like each other but love each other very much." Erik said. He grinned at the two whose heads are steaming in embarrassment before Louise ripped her head up and grabbed her wand.

"Erik, I had enough of your teasing!" Louise said as she pointed her wand at him at release a spell, only to realize that her wand is missing in the place of an outline of her wand was supposed to be. She tried look for it everywhere around her before she heard Erik clear his throat. She looked at Erik in shock of what he was holding.

"Looking for this, my adorable master?" Erik said with a grin on his face and mischief in his eyes. Louise stared in shock before she tried to snatch in out of his hands, but only for him to move his hand away from her. She tried to grab it again, but only met the same result as before. The scene was watched by Saito and a few others (Kirche, Tabitha, Montmorency, and Katie) as they stood there with sweat drops on their hands as if powered by the comedic forces of the universe, Erik and Louise hopped everywhere in their chibi forms as Louise tried to grab her wand from Erik but failing. At some point their sweat drops got larger at the sight of they somehow hopped on the sides and ceiling of the hall and even on the heads of a passing couple which shocked the hell out of them. Eventually Louise caught the hand and they stood there stoically like a stare down in the wild west. But the stare ended when Erik grinned and, without moving his arm, tossed the wand to his other hand, much to the teary shocked look of Louise. She then looked hurt and pleading to Erik, who then shook his head in amusement. She then looked in anger that her puppy eyes failed and then kicked his legs. The kicks didn't bother him, but he wanted to take it a step further by stepping back and hold her head in a stop block. Louise stopped what she was doing and realized that she can no longer kick him and was further away with only his hand holding her head back. She then hit his arms to no success and then in her fuming frustration, her arms turned into windmills as she tried her best to get her wasd back. Smiling in amusement of teasing his poeudo sister, he turned his attention to the wand and see, from his perspective, it was in perfect shape. So he wondered why? Why can't she cast magic like the others?

"So this is the focus to a mage's magic? And this is in good shape?" Eric said, making Louise stopping her arms.

"Yes, a wand is the focus of a noble's magic. There wands, staffs and wand-swords to be used by nobles to focus their magic. And yes it's in perfect shape so give it back!" Louise said flailing her arms again. Eric nodded at this.

"And what's the current elements being studied and used by mages?" Eric asked. Louise then sighed at the man.

"There five elements at the moment and the are Fire, Wind, Water and Earth. Void is the lost element that was used by our founder Brimir. Why are you asking me this?" Louise stopped in confusion. Eric then stared hard at the wand in wonder. Void... as a lost element? Something didn't sit right with him.

"You tried every element right?" Eric said getting an 'eh' from Louise.

"Yea. My parents and teachers tried everything to get me to cast magic but-" "No Louise, I meant _every_ element." Louise said but was cut off by Eric. Louise and every mage in the group stared in confusion to which Eric saw it.

"When was the last mage that used Void magic?" Eric said.

"It was Brimir that used it 6000 years ago. What are you getting at..." Louise a little annoyed before she trailed off and her eyes widen at the connection Erik was making. And she wasn't the only one as the eyes of Kirche, Tabitha, Montmorency and Katie widen at the revolution of Erik trying to solve the puzzle that was Louise's magic. Erik nodded his hand, but before he said something, Louise spoke up.

"But that's impossible! Void magic can't be used by anyone other than Brimir! How can you say that I could use Void magic?" Louise almost screamed out. She then let out a squeak of 'oh' when Erik flick her forehead and blended to her eye level.

"The same reason that no one, not even your parents thought of the possibility that you can use Void magic. What? Is it forbidden to practiced the art of Void to keep your 'god' in the spotlight or something?" Erik ask, getting looks of shock from the mages around him.

"Do...don't bad mouth our Founder! He was the one to give us our understanding of magic today." Louise said, which got a response from Erik.

"And yet for all the 'teaching' that he did, not once did he leave behind any clue on how and who can use Void magic? You would think that they're were mages that can use it in the past, but only Brimir's name show up? I find that highly suspicious." Erik said. At this point Louise was mad at how he was being disrespectful to the system led down by Brimir.

"That's because if anyone try to claim that they're Void mages, they'll be branded heretics and be killed..." Louise said angrily before soften to a whisper at the realization of the problem before her, which led Erik to nod his head.

"And that's the problem of giving too much power to a single group, mainly the church. Their words is word above the laws of respectable countries to the point of absolute control them. It gives them the title of dictators without fear of being branded as so, and they have the power to cover up any mistakes they made and create a lie so big, it's perceived as the truth. And if anyone tries to speak up, they disappear overnight without a trace and their names is erased from history. Am I hitting the mark or no?" Erik said as the looks of fear were etched into their faces. Louise stared off into space as she realization of what Erik connected for her. If he was right, then no one would try to claim of being a mage of Void not out of fear out of falsehood and being branded a heretic but the idea of death kept those from speaking out or try to advance the art out of fear of discovery. But she thoughts was halted when Erik handed her wand to her.

"After we get done eating, we are going outside to try my theory of Void magic. I don't think the teachers will care knowing that you can cast magic after this. And if not, I'll handle them." Erik said as he walk to the door to open it to reveal a large hall that is being used as a eating area. Louise and the other stood there as Erik was walking to the teachers table.

"Excuse me, may I excuse Miss Vallière from her first class period? I would like to help her with her problem in magic." Erik said, surprising the students and teachers at what he said.

"May I ask who you are young man?" An old man ask, knowing who he is but what is see what kind of person he is.

"Ah, my apologies sir. My name is Erik Roland, the second familiar of Louise Vallière. And may I ask who you are sir?" Erik said.

"My name is Osmand, and I'm the headmaster of this academy. So what is your theory of Louise's problem of magic?" Osmand ask. Erik stood there to think what he would say to lessen the impact of the discovery of her being a void mage.

"I would rather not say out here. May we speak in the back? If it's not much trouble?" Erik said getting some looks of confusion from the teachers, but before they can get rowdy on how 'disrespectful' he was, Osmand hold out a hand to silence them.

"It will not be any trouble Mr. Roland, for I am curious on what are theory it is to permit only my ears to hear it." Osmand said, getting a nod from Erik. Osmand stood up and just before they left, Erik caught wind of a teacher mumbling about how disrespectful a 'commoner' was demanding their headmaster to speak in private. This irked Erik in a very bad way and was ready to dress him down.

"Give me a sec Old timer." Erik said to the headmaster. Before anyone said anything, Erik cocked his fist back and punched the very section of table the teacher was sitting in. In which was too much as the table collapsed to the force of Erik's strength as not only the part of table he sit by collapsed but left cracks as far as the end of the table. The teacher (as well as everyone else) sat there in shock at what happened. But before anyone spoke up, he felt Eriks hand on his shoulder and his face close to his.

" _I'm being disrespectful._ Try telling that to a noble of higher birth or a messenger of the queen's court as the noble _demanded_ that he walks up to his office for a scroll or conduct a business matter, which if you failed to remember, is at the very top of this tower! Never mind him _demanding_ him to 'hurry up' or 'don't waste my time' as you may have heard other nobles say, to a man that, if we remember correctly, is an old man that should be enjoying retirement rather than being headmaster. A headmaster, who may have back problems or weak muscles due to how old he is. I gave him the incentive to tell me 'no, we can speak it here' and stay in his seat to enjoy his breakfast, rather than speak in private on the answer of how _serious_ a magical _problem_ is that has plagued one of his students by. A. **COMMONER!"** Erik spoke, yelling out at the teacher who was doing everything in his power not to crawl to a corner and disappear from the world. Everyone but Osmand, Colbert and the group he came in this morning was shocked at how the familiar was speaking to one of their teacher like that. Erik then slapped his back which cause the teacher to curl up in a ball his chair holding his hands out to stop him from doing anything.

"Next time you speak out stupid shit like that, I'll knock your fucking mouth in and see how many teeth you spit out because of how _disrespectful_ you are. You should grateful on how there is a situation to Louise's _zero_ magic. How you got to be a teacher at this school astounds me" Erik said walking away from the teacher to walk in front of the table and bows his head down to the rest of the staff.

"I apologize for the rudeness of my response to one of your peers, but I could not let him get away with that comment and clarify the situation before him. And when I have the chance to fully repay for this table, I'll give it to you as soon as I can. Please accept my apology and I hope you all have a good day." Erik said and then walked to the headmaster.

"Right this way Sir Osmand." Erik said to the headmaster as he hummed contently at the idea of how he dressed down one of his worst teachers at his academy but can't fire him due to his status. The teacher sat there as he felt a wetness between his legs, and judging by the laughs of not only the student but the teachers as well, it was bad for him. As he walked away in shame, he passed by Louise which he gave a dirty look at her, which she didn't falter like she use to. The teacher saw this and got furious but was stopped when the mages around glared at him too and walked away to change his undergarments and pants while thinking of ways of end that familiars life before his master's eyes.

At the back room, Eric looked around as Osmand chant a silence spell to have privacy. Erik looked around in confusion before realising that he used magic.

"Now, what is theory that you want to test with Louise's magic?" Osmand asked about to smoke his pipe.

"The theory of Louise being the first mage in the last 6000 years to practice Void magic" Erik said, getting Osmand to jump up in surprise at the idea of one of his students being a Void mage, which made him drop his pipe before Erik catches it. Osmand was standing there in shock as Erik handed him his pipe, and he tries to cast a spell to light up the contents of the pipe before he was stopped by Erik as he pulls out a lighter.

"Here, allow me." Erik said as he used his lighter to light the pipe. Osmand stood there as he watched amazed at the little thing in his hands that produce a flame. He knew he had to asked as Erik hold out the thing in front of him while Osmand smoked the pipe.

"Where I come from, we called this a lighter. How it works is a there is three things that makes this flame. A flint, a striker and fluid. When I push down this lever as well as push this wheel down, not only does it rotates the wheel to strike the flint inside it, but also release the vapor from the fluid, which is a flammable gas. The spark hits the vapor and makes a flame." Erik said as he presents the device to Osmand, which he took to examine it.

"Incredible. To have a small devise like this must mean your people have a powerful means of using magic." Osmand said staring at the thing. Erik chuckled at this, which made Osmand star at him.

"Sorry, it just amuses me to hear someone call a simple piece of technology a means of magic." Erik said, getting Osmand to stare at him in shock. Erik smiled at this.

"Where I'm from, magic is only used as a means of doing tricks and shows. The only way we use to get by the world is with science and technology. As much as I like to show more examples of such, let's get back to the theory of Louise's magic." Erik said, getting a sigh from Osmand.

"If it is true that young Louise is indeed a Void mage, the church will not be please on how we make a claim for it." Osmand said.

"I care less on how the church preserves it, for as long as Louise is able to cast magic, it should be enough for her to be full-fledged mage." Erik said, getting Osmand to stroke his beard.

"For months, it racked my mind on what was the reason behind louise's failure of casting magic, before I gave up. To think that the thought never cross my mind since Void was considered a lost art is baffling me now. How were you able to figure it out?" Osmand said.

"The moment Louise told that she tried everything that her parents and teachers tried to make her cast magic that _is_ known now. The fact the were was not even a hint of a spell of Void told me that the form was lost due to people being afraid of admitting the idea of being a Void mage." Erik said, getting another sigh.

"The church is rather adamant that no one should claim to be a Void mage or face their wrath of _mocking_ the founder by claiming to cast his divine magic." Osmand said, stating the obvious.

"And because of that, 6000 years of potential Void mages was silenced into nothingness in the history books as it fades into legends" Erik said, getting a nod from Osmand.

"I see why you wanted to talk about this. The idea of talking about someone able to cast the magic of our founder will send the religious into a frenzy and send someone to the church-" "To which they will send a group to execute Louise and anyone else that knows her." Osmand said to which he paled at the idea that what Erik gave him.

"I really hope that Louise is a Void mage because if she isn't-" "Save it headmaster. I won't even share this with you if It wasn't possible." Osmand said angrily before was cut off by Erik.

"Besides, no one else has to know except your most trusted teachers. Something wasn't right about that teacher when I told him that he should grateful that Louise's problem might be solved. His eye twitched when I told him that. So no one except your most trusted can know about this." Erik said, getting Osmand to nod.

"I may have to write her parents then. They were very concerned with how Louise could not cast magic and tried everything like us here at the academy." Osmand said, getting a nod from Erik.

"I would wait until later after I confirm it. I would hate for you to write up a scroll only to waste it." Erik said, getting a wave from the headmaster.

"Nonsense, I think you would be able to succeed where we have failed. Also if Louise does have Void magic, it could be a sign of great times ahead of us." Osmand said, getting a smiling nod from Erik.

"I told her that I was gonna turn that name used to mock her into a name to be remember for years to come. I think she will be happy to see that happening soon." Erik said, getting a smiling nod from Osmand.

"Indeed Mr. Roland. Now let us get back to breakfast now. I'm sure now everyone is waiting for us." Osmand said dispelling the silence spell and the both of them went to the hall.

At the hall, Louise sat there in silence hoping that Erik could be able to convince the headmaster that she may be a Void mage, which filled her with hope to finally be able to cast magic like everyone else. But what worried her is that Osmand refuses Erik's proposal to help her with her magic. She doesn't need to think further as Erik and Osmand stepped out and shook each others hand before Erik lended in to whisper something in his ear. From her perspective, Osmond had a question mark above his head and Erik said something to end that animated expression as Osmand walked back to his seat and Erik walked up to louise. He took a seat right by her, and normally she would tell a commoner that they could not be seated with nobility, but she curiosity was getting the best of her and could not wait.

"Well? What did he say?" Louise said. This cause Erik to breathe in and out slowly.

"Well you'll be missing your first period of school today, because we are gonna be finding out your element today." Erik said smiling at her, to which she exclaimed happily, and she hugged him.

"Oh thank you. Thank youthankyouthankyou." Louise said happily which got Erik to chuckle.

"Alright settle little firecracker, your messing up my uniform. Which might I add that this is the only form of clothing I have in this world. So hopefully me and Saito could get something to keep us fresh with new clothes. I would hate to wear the same thing everyday." Erik said with amusement that got Louise to shake her head.

"Well the day of Void is in few a days, so maybe we could. You two could also benefit with some weapons since I know you need them to protect your master." Louise said while huffing at the end. Erik grinned as his hands pitched her cheeks, making her squeak in surprise.

"Ah, you're just saying that because you're worried about us. It does makes sense though, since you looked tearful at Saito getting beaten up by Sir-skirts-a-lots dolls yesterday." Erik said, while Saito tried his best not to laugh at the cute expression on her face as she was a blushing mess while pounding her hands on Eriks chest.

"Qu-Quit it already! You keep teasing me for fun do you?!" Louise yelled out while Erik grinned at her reaction. Kirche was laughing softly nearby as her 'darling' as she decided to call him yesterday, was teasing Louise like it was nobody's business. Tabitha, despite half her face hidden by her book, was smiling more than she would admit at the sight. Montmorency and Katie giggled together at the sight of Louise acting like a little sister being embarrassed by her big brother. Louise stopped her assault as a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey, why are you helping me so much? You could've just left me right?" Louise said, getting Erik to stop his assault on her cheeks and grabbed her into a hug. She squeaked rather cutely as Erik patted her head.

"I could've, but I won't . You want to know why?" Erik said, getting a nod from her.

"Because you saved my life when you summoned me. And for that, my life is yours to wield. And because of that, you will never be alone." Erik said, getting some looks of shame for how they treated her from the mages around them. Erik then heard soft sobs that she tried to suppress by stuffing her face further into his chest. He patted her head as the food arrived as he saw Siesta come in with a food cart and he waved her down. She saw Erik and nodded and came with the cart.

"Good morning Mister Roland, would you like anything for breakfast?" Siesta said. At first the mages around her wanted to put her in her _place_ , but as they stared at her, they felt a urge to run as Erik looked at the people who was making her uncomfortable. Ever since the duel yesterday, Erik's standing in the servants of the academy rose to the heights to 'A Hero of the Commoners', and since then Erik had promise to help the servants to have a better work environment than they had before. And today is that day to start now and until the day he perish, to help the commoners however he could. Erik then ceased his aura to stop any noble's from doing their supposed _duty_ and rose an eyebrow.

"Siesta, please don't start that. I'm not one for formaties. Even if it's Brimir myself, I would prefer him to call me Erik like everyone else." Erik said, getting some looks of shocks since even meeting the founder, Erik would prefer to have him call him by his first name like an acquaintance or friend even. This brought one of the nobles to stand up and pointed at Erik.

"How undignified! You should not be so inpropar with speaking about our Founder! You should apologize for your rude behavior and learn your place." A 5'6 tall white noble with red hair with a black cape said. Erik turned to see the noble and raised an eyebrow and turned away to meet Siesta.

"And yes, I would like something from breakfast. Me and Saito would like a slab of meat, three eggs and some toasted bread If it's not too much." Erik said, making the noble fuming in anger at being ignored by a peasant.

"Hey, did you not hear me, you uncivilized peasant!" The noble yelled, making Erik turned to him.

"Wait your turn, princess. I'm ordering something." Erik said, getting the noble to turn red with anger, as some around him was snickering at the way he brushed him off. Siesta, however didn't mind the angry noble in front of her as she committed the order from Eric to memory and take it to the kitchen to have chefs cook it.

"As you wish Mister Roland, I'll tell the chefs what you ordered. Do you want anything else?" Siesta said, looking between him and the noble and was trying not to laugh as the noble was trying to get his wand but looked like he lost it. Deciding to not worry about it as Erik pondered a bit to think of something. He then had a smile as he know what to add to his meal.

"Yes, maybe a glass of milk. And whatever Saito wants too." Erik said, to which Saito ask for tea. Siesta nodded to fulfill the order and then he turned to the noble, who then looked in shock of the object in his hand.

"Looking for this, mister sour head?" Erik said, getting some laugh by the other nobles knowing that Erik is a commoner, but they looked forward to hear what jokes the man can make since they enjoyed how he made jokes about Guiches tendencies to woo girls around him when he had Montmorency as his girlfriend. But they forget that now that Erik is standing up.

"Give that back you damn commoner! The noble said, getting to turl his wand between his fingers.

"What's the _magic_ word?" Erik said grinning at the boy, making the noble mad as he thrusted his hand in front of him.

"Now! So I can put you in your place." The noble said. Erik then put his hand his chin to think about it. What the hall's occupations don't realize is that Erik would stand there and 'think' when in reality, he is pretending to be 'frozen' to keep the noble in a loop of not get his wand. After a minute of silence, the noble was get impatient with the peasant as he yelled.

"Well?! Are you giving me my wand or not?!" The noble said, getting Erik to stop his 'thinking' pose to address him.

"Hold on, let me think about it for a moment." Erik said and return his pose, which cause the noble to grind his teeth in anger. It went on for another minute as they wondered what he was doing. The noble yelled again.

"Do you intend to make me wait, commoner?!" The noble was fuming at this point as Erik stopped his pose again.

"Hold on sir, you really got to let me think about this. This isn't easy as you think it may be." Erik said and returned to his pose. Silence was once again dominate before Saito broke it by laughing, realizing what he was doing. Everyone turned their attention as Saito turned to Louise and whispered in her ear to explain what Erik was doing. She appeared confused as an question mark appeared over her head, which made Saito whispered again to explain more clearly. What he said must have worked as the question mark turn into an exclamation mark, and once it 'popped' Louise covered her mouth to hide the sound threatening to rise up from her lungs. But it was for naught as she laughed too.

"Hahahahah ha ha, ahahahaha." Louise laughed as she softly slapped the table she was sitting at. This made everyone confused and the noble furious.

"What's so funny Zero?! Are finding this amusing?! Is your familiar broken?!" The noble said, his voice raising a few octaves at each line of sentence. Louise ignored him as she in turn faced her rival Kirche, who was sitting by her, and whispered what Erik was 'really' doing. She got the hint at the first time as she laughed too. Before the noble could ask what was funny as Montmorency was laughing at the hint Satio gave her and proceed to share to her friend/ victim of Guiche as she whispered in her ear. When Katie started to laugh, he didn't see Kirche telling Tabitha what her 'darling' was doing. She did nothing at first, but when she put her face to her book, she shoulders started shaking as she got the joke as well. What happened next was a dimino of laughs as one by one, every student was told what Erik was doing, they would join the laughs and pass it on. Finally everyone was laughing, and if someone was paying attention, Erik, who was static, was smiling trying not to join the others in laughing at the joke he just made. The noble was furious at this and could not stand it.

"What are you all laughing at?! My father will hear about it and shut this academy down!" The noble said, before a wand appeared before his face.

"Sorry for the wait. I've decided to give you your wand." Erik said standing before him. The noble was staring at his wand in Erik's right hand, pinched between his index and thumb, in confusion, wondering if it really did took him long to give him his wand back. But then he looked smug at the horrors that he will put the commoner through. He grabbed the wand to put the familiar in his place, but the wand won't come off of his two fingers that was holding the wand. He tried to pull it to no avail and then he let go of the wand to see Erik look at his in confusion.

"That's strange, I thought you would be able to take it from me." Erik said as his left hand went the pinched the top of the wand, and to everyone's surprise the wand was pulled out as it now rest in his left hand. He the presented it to the noble.

"Here you go sir. I think you'll be able to take your wand now." Erik said with a grin, getting some of the nobles to snicker and chuckle lighty at what might be another joke Erik was playing at. The noble narrows his eyes in suspension at how it was impossible to pull his wand out when it was being held by his finger and thumb, but he was able to pull it out himself. Think that this was a trick, the noble grabbed the wand and was surprised that the wand was removed but due to the force of his pull, he spun around. With the wand in hand, he smirked at the return of thoughts that were filled of the screams of mercy from the commoner. Standing up straight, back to Erik's, he address his line of nobility.

"You should not have made a fool out of me, commoner. I am Reginald 'The Flame Wolf' Burque of House Burqul. My father sits at the Regal Court of the Queen and once he hears how not only a commoner mocked and made a fool out of me, but also how the students, teachers and headmaster stood there and laugh at my expense. I will have this Academy shut down and have your master as my pet once her parents hear how low she got for being too close with her familiar." Reginald said, getting angry looks from the students and the teachers of how he as going to destroy of their way of life as many would have to return home near and far. But Erik was rather passive at the threat as he had already won the moment he grabbed the wand from his hand.

"That's a nice story to tell yourself that, but there is something that is bothering me?" Erik asked as Reginald turned to him with his 'wand' in his hand.

"Oh? And what's that peasant?" Reginald said, getting Erik to glare softly.

"How will you be able to do any of that... without the aid of your wand?" Erik said, getting some looks of confusion as Reginald scoff.

"Ha, don't make me laugh commoner. I still have my-" Regnald said as he point his wand at him, only to realize that it's not there. This got some shocked looks as they know they saw the noble took it from Erik's hand.

"Huh...where is it? Where's my wand? I just had it here!" Reginald said, looking frantically for his wand, only to be stopped as Erik exclaims.

"Oh, I'm sorry Regnald! I must have given you the wrong wand. I think you meant this one." Erik said as he pulled out his wand out of his uniform. Reginald and everyone else looked in shock as they stared at the wand. Reginald then shook his head and then grabbed his wand from Erik and stared angrily.

"That's it! I had enough of this-" Reginald said heatedly as he pointed his wand... it's gone again! Reginald then looked around thinking that he dropped his wand somewhere as everyone stared in shock of his wand disappeared again. Reginald then felt his pockets again just to be sure, but then he heard Erik coughed in his hand to get his attention. Reginald stared in shock as Erik stood there smirking as he slowly reach for the middle of his uniform...only to pull out the same wand that was in Regnald's hand. At this point everyone stare at him with jaws open at the sight as Erik said.

"Well, what are you wait for? Go ahead. Take it." Erik said, and Reginald slowly grabbed his wand slowly, trying to comprehend what was happening. He knew he has his wand in his hand, but he was starting to doubt himself due to how many times it has happened. He then try to walk away, wanting to get away from this situation but then his 'nobility' side screamed at him to put the commoner in his place. With an angry growl, he was about to cast a spell and turned to him...No...NO!...how is his wand back in Erik's hand?!

At this point, Erik had to be a mage, because Reginald's wand had appeared in his hand the third time. Before Regnald or anyone said something, Erik began to say something that was the start of the events that will change his life.

"Reginald, for all of your life, you had everything that was worthless in terms of inner worth and humbleness. Because of your father's position, you had threaten people to go along with what you wanted to do. Made countless servants under your heel do countless horrors for your entertainment, and made numerous women bend at the waist to satisfy your lust. And for that, you've became more worthless than everyone here. So, you will experience what it's like to be a 'worthless' mage until you learn how to be humble. So until then, your wand will feel so heavy that even magic can't lift it, and every other wand you touch will burn your hand. Katie, could you be a dear and stick this wand in the dirt somewhere in the court, but only enough to be able to grasp it with one hand?" Erik said, getting Katie to grab the wand and was surprised that the wand doesn't disappear from her hand as she walked away. Reginald still looked in shock as he tried to wrap his head around of what just happened, but became furious of how the commoner told him what to do about how he be able to his wand back by being humble. But before he said anything, Erik walked up to him and said.

"Until you get your wand back, you will experience what it's like to be a 'Zero' now, so if I was you I would try to get my wand back." Erik said, getting a shocked look from Reginald, before the noble started to run for his wand. After that he sat back down and found a 12 inch steak with three eggs and a loaf of toasted bread with a glass of milk at the side. He looked at Siesta with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Siesta dear, you are a lifesaver." Erik said, getting a Siesta to blush hard at his complement.

"Yo-yo-you don't have to th-thank me M-Mister Roland. It's m-my duty to serve the people of the academy. I don't do anything special." Siesta said stuttered cutely. Erik smiled at the girl and wave a respectable dismissal.

"Nonsense Siesta, you are an excellent maid. Whoever you marry with be very lucky to have you." Erik said, which made Siesta blush madly at the thought of marriage, making her head steam in happy embarrassment. Siesta was then brought to of her stupor as a noble called her out to serve him.

"You better get going Siesta, or I'll have another angry noble to deal with because I took your time from your work." Erik said, getting Siesta to bow happily as she went on to serve the others with breakfast, some would notice that she was working faster than normal. Erik smiled as he almost dug in his breakfast, only to be stopped by Louise. Erik smilied wider as Louise pouted cutely at him.

"What's wrong Louise? Am I doing something wrong?" Erik said, getting Louise to pound his chest.

"You idiot, what were you thinking antagonizing Reginald like that? You know everything he said was true?" Louise said, getting Erik to chuckle.

"I already know that Louise, and trust me, Reginald will be more focused on trying to get his wand back than deal with me. Once he does, he'll be a different man than what we saw today." Erik said, seeing Louise look confuse before her eyes widen.

"Wait! How did you make his wand appear in your hand even though it was his hand?" Louise said, getting a smirk from Erik.

"Magic my cute little master." Erik said, making Louise widen her eyes more.

"Wait are you a noble?!" Louise said. Erik shook his head in amusement.

"I told you already, nobility has no rule in my world and I don't use the magic here like you guys do. All you guys saw was a magic trick taught by my friend. Trust me, I'm no mage, but I know a few tricks." Erik said. Louise shook her head at the nature of her familiar before everyone started to bow their heads in prayer. Erik, not waiting to be disrespectful and prayed to his god.

" _Dear Heavenly Father, I thank you for the bounty of food presented to me to continue the functions of my body to live another day. And I thank you for allowing Louise to summon me to save me from death and to continue my journey of redemption. In Jesus's name I pray Amen"_ Erik prayed to himself not wanting to talk over the others. After their prayers, they went to start eating. Erik dug in to the first taste of his steak, and it is much better than the ones in his world. Supposedly it was the way that most of the cows was factory-farmed and not farm grown, he continued to eat as he glance at Saito, which made him roll his eyes as he picked at his food.

"Oh for fucks sake Saito, I know you Japanese people don't like fried food but that is no reason to pick at the food here. If you didn't want it, you should have spoke up earlier." Erik said, getting Saito to shook out his musing and stared at Erik.

"Oh, sorry Erik. Just thinking about home that's all. I'm gonna miss wasabi and sushi and a whole lot of things." Saito said, getting a sigh from Erik.

"You're telling me. I'm gonna miss pizza, burgers, chocolate, and German beer. But at least everything here is made with care unlike the food industry back home." Erik said, now getting a sigh from Saito.

"Amen brother, and you know what sucks the most about food here?" Saito said.

"And what's that?" Erik asked.

"No soft drinks." Saito said, getting Erik to stare at him for a sec before both of them sighed sadly. Louise and the others around them in confusion as the two earthings ate their food in silence. Desicing to reampted the cheerful environment before it was ruined by Saito and Erik missing home more than they admitted, Louise tried to ask Erik about what they will do during first period.

"So Erik, how are we gonna find out about what magic I use. Surely it must be something new as you are confident about how to do it." Louise said, getting Erik to snap out of his homesickness.

"Well I find I took a scientific approach to it. What I figured that if you make magic spells of your own willpower, then you could just a tug from spells already made by other mages. There will be five jars each with an element of the five pentagram of magic made by Brimir. And if somehow you can manipulate an element from one of the jars, it'll be your element and go on from there." Erik said, getting jaw drops from the group around Erik as he noticed the blue hair kept sending glaces when she thought he wasn't looking. Deciding that he would talk to her later about it, he then turned his attention to Montmorency as she asked something.

"How did you figured that out without any knowledge of the magic we use?" Montmorency said, making Erik nod his head.

"While it is true that I have no knowledge of the magic here, but above all else, there is one law you cannot change or ignored." Erik said, getting some of them to inch closer as if staying in their spot would cause them to misheard him.

"And that is the law of attraction. Whatever feelings you put out there, the universe responds to it. And it is the same with magic, for it comes from your willpower. And with a strong willpower, the attraction of the elements grow stronger around you. One would think that training and exercise will improve your willpower, but the best bet is mediation as it clears your mind and connects you to the world around you." Erik said, getting looks of awe from not only the group but from those around them. Deciding that almost everyone will be treat on how to mediate, he turned to Louise.

"After we find out what element attraction you have, we will meditate to strengthen your connection to it and see if your spells will came through. But be warned, if it works then you would have to mediate for the rest of your life as it is the only best way to keep your connection strong ok?" Erik said, getting a happy nod from Louise. For as long as she is able to cast magic, it didn't matter what ways she did it and make her parents proud and be respected by her peers. As they happily ate, Erik noticed Katies return. He nodded to her as she took her seat.

"Well katie, how did it go?" Erik asked katie, which she ask.

"How did you do it?" Katie ask in confusion to what she saw earlier.

"Did I do what exactly?" Erik said, getting a look from Katie.

"The magic you used to keep getting Regnald's wand out of his hand and into yours?" Katie said, which got a grin from Erik as he chuckled.

"Ah that. I assure you Katie that I used no magic like what you guys used, but a magical trick that was taught by my friend in the Rebellion." Erik said, getting a jaw drop from Katie.

"R-rebellion? And wait, magical trick? What is that?" Katie asked, getting a grin from Erik as he reached for her ear, which got a blush from Katie.

"A magic trick is like...this." Erik said, magically pulling a coin from behind her ear. The others looked in shock as the coin came out of her ear, to which made Katie searched her ear. Chuckling he put the coin in front of her.

"Consider it a gift from Mr. Reginald for your trouble. And don't worry." Erik said, as he pulling a sack of new gold to the table.

"He won't miss much of this." He said, getting jaw-drop shocks. Erik finished his plate.

"And besides I have a table to pay for. Better sooner than later." Erik said as he got up with his plate and sask as he went to the teachers table, which somehow was replaced by another one. Regardless of it, he handed the sack to mister Colbert and told him it was a gift from Regnald for his performance earlier. Colbert shook his head and accept it and was told that he will watch over Erik and Louise's training for first period to understand the ways he would use to solve the seemingly impossible challenge of louise's magic. Erik nodded and told him that he would be perfect to study his ways of teaching. Colbert nodded his head in gratitude and told him that he could not wait to see Erik at work. Erik nodded his thanks and went to the kitchen. He spots Siesta and walks up to her.

"Hey Siesta, I've brought my plate to be cleaned. Where is the sink so I can wash it?" Erik said, getting an eep from her as he was behind her.

"Ah Mister Roland, you scared me. And you don't have to worry about it, it's our duty to cook, clean, and serve the people of the academy." Siesta said, making Erik pinched her cheek softly.

"Siesta, I told you already. I'm not one to enjoy formalites, so please call me Erik like a friend from now on." Erik said, making Siesta blush, not only from him pinching her but also from how he said that she was to address him like a friend.

"I...I...I...ah." Siesta said, stuttering as she was blushing shades reddier with every second until her ear blow out steam as her fantasy played out in her head. Erik shook his head at his maid friend was thinking too much in his kindness. And his attention was brought by the head chef.

"Ah hello our sword! Are you teasing Siesta today? I need her to be able to help with serving these nobles with their food." The head chef said, which was a tan, tall, and muscular man that should be working in a lumber mill instead of a kitchen. But to each his own, he responding to the chef.

"Hello head chef. Sorry I tried to tell Miss Siesta to stop calling me 'Mister Roland', but every time I do, she turns out like this. Being called mister makes me feel like a married man, and I not for formalities, so yea. Anyway, thank you for accepting my selfish request for breakfast. I know you guys had a lot on your plate, but I didn't want to take any food you guys made for the students." Erik said, getting a dismissive wave from the large chef.

"Nonsense, our Sword! We are happy to serve the champion of the commoners. So we'll make anything for you, as these hands can make anything they touch into a delicacy." Marteau said. Erik nodded at the chef and then had a thought.

"If that is the case, may I selfishly request a meal order?" Erik said, getting a nod from the chef.

"Of course! But I thought it would be enough since most students order more after being served breakfast. Erik laughed at this.

"No it was more than enough. The plate was the most food I've gotten in one setting in months since the rebellion I fought for had constant food shortages for months to come. But this is for Louise as she is about to learn the 'Risen' way of learning how to cast magic." Erik said with a grin. This made chef eyes widen in surprise.

"The Risen way? What is that?" The chef asked. Erik smiled evilly as he thought of an example.

"Tell me something, did you used to cut firewood before?" Erik ask, getting a laugh from the happy man.

"Of course, I still do it to this day. Why do you ask?" Marteau said.

"Ok so imagine your average axe for chopping wood and make it as tall and heavier as you and the wood you chop is 3 times bigger than normal." Erik said, getting a wide eye look from the chef.

"By the Founder...I wouldn't be able to pick up the axe, nevermind the wood. What kind of war did you fight that given you such strength?" The chef said, getting a sigh from Erik.

"The one that should never be fought here. So teaching Louise to be the best mage in history will be the push in the right direction needed for the world to take. So I need a meal that with give a boost of energy to help Louise in her training." Erik said, getting a nod from the chef.

"Coming right up our Sword. We'll have young Siesta deliver it to Louise as soon as she gets out of her fantasy of marrying our Sword!" The chef said, making Siesta shook out her daydream to face the head chef.

"I did not have a fantasy of being Mister Rolands personal servant!" Siesta said, only to realise what she said and covered her mouth for her blurted out her latest fantasy of being a maid only for Erik... and the things she would do only for him. Erik smiled and patted her head.

"We'll have talk about that later. Right now I need to prepare an area for Louise's magic training." Erik said, leaving the room to a blushing Siesta, a grinning Marteau and a room full of chefs who was ready to tease the maid for her mistake.

"So young Siesta, you want to be a maid only to serve him huh? I know he was a perfect man with a talent of a noble but a heart of a commoner, but now you fallen for him after a few complements?" Marteau said, getting a bumbling Siesta to turn to him and waving her hands in front of her.

"N-n-n-n-no Mr. Marteau! I didn't meant what I said! Please don't tease me like that!" Siesta said trying to diffuse the situation before her, but it was failing due to the grins she got from everyone. Eventually, it boiled down to encouraging her to 'seal the deal' as they said in various way, making Siesta blush and head steamed more and more, until she was K.O by the last part of her fantasy that involved a naked apron, a king sized bed, and Erik in her view as he proclaim his love to her when they become one in more ways than one. She chuckled lovingly as she called out to her 'sir knight' weakly as the others tried to offer help.

Back in the hall, Erik walked up to Louise and patted her head to get her attention. 'I'm gonna head to the forest to prepare the training for us." Erik said, getting a nod from Louise, feeling the excitement rolling off her.

"Ok Erik, I will meet you there then. I can't wait to cast a real spell." Louise said, getting a smilie from Erik.

"Patience my little master. You will see the results of what think will solve your magic problem. I'll see you then. Oh and by the way I had a meal made for you to aid in your training. Don't ask and just eat it, you'll thank me later. See you later then." Erik said. After a few line of later's from the group, he headed outside to find Jean Colbert waiting him. Erik rose an eyebrow at the sight of him holding the five jars that he wanted.

"So I assume you're ready to begin this 'experiment' of mine?" Erik said, getting a nod from the teacher.

"Indeed Mister Roland. I'm very excited on what you had thought up to help Louise. If anything it will be helpful to those that are experiencing the same problem as Louise." Colbert said, getting a nod as they head to the school gate.

"Indeed professor. But this test could also be used in various ways as well, like identifying the affinity of an enemy mage who is refusing to leak out important information. Another is to identify a child who is at the age to cast magic. But there's one more that the nobility will not use this for." Erik said, getting a look of confusion from the teacher.

"What is that Mister Roland?" Colbert said as they pass the gate.

"The idea of this techinice been using to identify mages in the commoner popaluance." Erik said, getting a look of confusion from Colbert.

"You mean like mages who had been striped of their titles?" Colbert said. Erik didn't thought about those who fallen from the 'grace' of nobility. But that was an added benefit as he would use it to find those who can cast magic, but had no title to call upon to use in the noble caste system.

"Not just that, but also those in the commoner population that never had a noble house to begin with, as in everyday commoners." Erik said, getting a look of shock from the teacher.

"Wait, you think that magic is present in commoners?" Colbert said, getting a nod from Erik.

"Of course. With how many years separating today to the time of Brimir, bloodlines are able to wear off to form new ones. Especially the nobility lines. Think about it, how many nobles would you guess from the time of Brimir to today has had their titles, lands and nobility removed and been forced to live among the commoners?" Erik said, getting a jaw-drop from the teacher.

"So...you telling me...that all this time-" "Your system of nobility has had the commoner masses under their heel and boot who many might of been able to use magic after all this time from perhaps dishonored nobles. How would everyone react to this news, it would be choaic on a biblical scale and collapse the very system and continent because of the idea that commoners had the potinenail of casting magic but was forced to live as second class citizens, or worse slaves." Erik said, getting a paled look from the teacher.

"It will destroy the very foundation of nobility itself and everything we knew about magic!" Colbert said. Erik nodded that since he know what could happen if a an angry mob of commoners, who are able to cast magic, would do to the nobles. It was something he could help avoid until he had a better standing in the noble masses. But first would be to help Louise then convince her parents for a meeting and do the same for them apart from Louise, and what would happen next is all would had to be done on the fly.

"Which is why we must not let anyone know about this until we can prove my theory of Elemental Attraction of Magic. Once then, we could use the servants as a testbed for our experiment. What happens then, will be have a secret so no one could over exaggerate the theory to be used against us, especially the church since it will destroy the narrative that only nobility can rule the nations here. But on the other hand, it will increase the magic users by a large percentage, and that will be alot to teach them here." Erik said, grinning at the smilie from Colbert.

"It would overfill the academy by a lot of student, and we would have to increase the size and staff of building to accommodate them." Colbert said, getting a nod from Erik.

"Yes, and if should the need arise, Tristan will have more mages to call on to defend their nation, and possibly can be a more fighting force than ever before. Never again could Tristan fear another without a limited number of mages." Erik said, getting a shake from Colbert.

"I'm sorry, I would have to disagree with you on that. We shouldn't have to create soldiers out of students because of the need arising." Colbert said, getting Erik to stop in front of him after Colbert stop to say his piece.

"Colbert, we both are soldiers of war. How long since you last served should not matter. What you learned in war does not go away, it become a part of you. And we both know that sometimes the world can be unfair to the those who does not want to fight but live in a time were someone relished in the idea of bathing in blood. What we must really do a create a time were war should not be used to gain power, but stop those who would use war for entertainment, and a time were war would not be the norm but peace and cooperation as the desired way of life with our neighbors." Erik said, getting a look of awe from the teacher at the idea of such a time were students should not be used as soldiers but could learn many things without fear of war. Erik then turned around to sand before the edge of the forest.

"This will do, so if you could, create a circle 12 feet wide and with this as the incantations in the circle." Erik said, showing him a circle with a star of david in the middle, while the outside had a weird language circling the shape as a wealth vine surrounds it. Surrounding the star is shapes of various animals resting near the points of the star. The top, much to Colbert's surprise, is the same hank and shield as the one on his back uniform emblem but without the shield and star, with a liberty torch symbol on its chest. To the the left of the hawk in order, is a British Lion symbol with a nyansapo wisdom knot on its chest, and a wolf head with a small heart on its head. To the hawks right is a tribal dragon that a person would tattooed on themselves and in the field between the head, chest and claws is a yin-yang symbol, but the circles are the zen brushstroke circle with the zen character in the middle. And the the last of the side is a silhouette of an elephant head with the sigil for clarity from divination. Finally, at the bottom is a tribal bear head with a symbol of strength on its head. In the middle of the star is a symbol of the flower of life. Together they are the symbols of the chosen merits for anyone to follow under the Risen leadership, willpower, strength, wisdom, zen, love, and clarity. Together, the merits form to lead a person to take the path of ascension. Colbert was astounded at the symbols and the explanation and use of the circle. He then draw the circle without fail as Erik sat in the middle and began to mediate. Instantaneous, he feel the world around as the circle drew power from the man in the middle. Colbert watched amazed as the circle glow white for a few moments and died down to see the lines of the circle, which were drawn in the dirt, turned white and become solid forms. Erik arose from the middle of the star, looking around the circle, and saw it was good.

"Very good Colbert, now the next part is could be challenging for if we miss this up, we would have to erase this circle and start over." Erik said, making Colbert gape in shock.

"Wait, is this not the spell circle?" Colbert said, getting a shake of no from Erik.

"No, it looks like a magic circle, but it's actually a medium for what we are about to do. Get me logs from the trees behind me and get the oldest ones of the forest, and leaves from a young tree and the sap of a dying tree . I know it's a lot to get, but it is the most powerful connection the medium can use for various uses, and this will help Louise find her element." Erik said, getting a nod from Colbert. What he doesn't know is that items he asked was not the actual things needed for the medium connection, but a binding for what he grabbed out of his pocket. In his hands were three vials of different contents need for the binding, virgin blood of a Christian nun, holy water from a Judas priest, and charcoal from ashwood blessed by a shinto priest. Knowing that to most people, it would be a requirement for a sacrifice or something, but in reality it would be chemical agents needed to mix with the ash of the old tree wood, smoke from the leaves, and burnt sap from a recent dead tree. Knowing that Colbert would be back any moment, he took a larger empty vial and mixed the three together before he took a knife and slit his hand to mix the final ingredient, blood of an ancient beast sealed inside a human, himself. As the blood drops into the vial, the red and clear contents suddenly swirled in a vortex around the charcoal and mixed into a red, black and white glowing substance. He then closed the vial and tossed it in the circle, not breaking as he thrust his hand forward to which a blood outline of the kanji 'release' appeared. And what he said was in latin, but in english he had said.

" _ **In the light and grace of god, let this binding be blessed by the heavens, cursed from the depths of hell, and feared in the realm of Purgatory. For in the great words of God, he say unto thee: Let there.. Be Light!"**_ Erik screamed as the vial explosied to the green, blue and red flame shoot from where the vial was to surround the circle. As it did that, a inhuman screech sounded as the face of a terrible creature was visible to Erik. To many, it would send fear into the hearts of the most holy of men, and inferiority in those who worshiped evil, but to Erik, it was a sight he had to see many times and smiled know that despite know of the horror it could unleash upon the world, it was the tenet and the powerful engine of the man he once feared and willed himself to serve in his revolution, Alivon Vulken. He smiled as the creature disappeared and the flame was sucked into the very spot of the vial before a golden wave of energy shootout around the circle, to see it reform as if nothing had happened to it, but this time the contents was a golden, white speckled liquid that flowed slow like honey. He then stepped into the circle to pick up the vial, and as he did Colbert came back to see what was once a grassfield around and in the circle had now been turned into a golden field of sand surrounding the circle twenty feet around. He see Erik walking to him with a golden vial in his hand.

"Don't worry about this, this something I had to do in private, cause this is something more a few is trusted to do and see in the rebellion I served. But besides that, this bunch will be used to help connect the pillars which will hold the jars to hold the elements of this world in them. Now if you remember your school's pentagram, we need the ends of the star to be visible while and points need to be covered by the pillars. The pillars need to be in middle of the line of the sand and the ground while the star points touch the circle of sand. Now I hope I didn't lose you with this, cause I may need to repeat this." Erik said, which he signed as Colbert looked lost at what Erik wanted to do. And for a minute, Colbert rose five pillar which was half-in and half-out of the golden circle of sand. After he did this, Colbert was told to burn the logs to create a pile of ash with leafs burning slowing to surround the pile, while Erik mixed the honey-like substance with the sap. With all this done, Erik had Colbert levitate the substance to the pile and dropped it in it. When it touched it, the smoke of the leafs blowed like a vortex around the pile. As Colbert lifted the ash, he had it form two lines in a triangles to make it like a large star has most of it hidden by the circle. After it was done, the circle flash white again and the white and grey ash turned into a chalk like substance, which astonished the teacher. Erik look to see the work Colbert had done and it was perfect.

"Very good Colbert. Now how are you feeling?" Erik said with concern as he saw sweat dripping from his head as if exhausted.

"I'm fine thank you. Now is that all?" Colbert ask, getting a shake from Erik.

"No but it's almost over. Now what we need as a small spell of each element and have them touch the middle of the circle and watch if it works." Erik said, getting a nod from Colbert. The teacher then one by one, casted four small spells of fire, earth, air and water, and put them in the middle. As he did that, the elements arrange itself to turn the pillar in different colors and styles of elements in the jars. One turn red with flames of fire, another turned white with a vortex of air, the next one turned green with a block of earth, and the last one turned dark blue with a wave of water. Colbert starred in surprise as he see the pillars turned the colors of the elements and the jars held the representation of the elements except for the last one.

"This is amazing Mister Roland, but what about the last one?" Colbert asked.

"That one is for our first student in training. Which should be here...right about..." "Erik? Are you over here? Erik?" Erik said, before holding to hear Louise yell out. They both turn to see Louise look them them, but was surprise to see Saito, Kirche, Tabitha, Montmorency, Katie, Guiche and Siesta walking with her. They stop in awe of the circle behind the teacher and familiar as Erik smilied.

"Ah right on time, my cute little master. Come, let us start you training." Erik said, getting a blush from her before she walk up to them. She see what like to be a very advanced magic circle with colored pillars that held the elements in them. She was about to ask what the last one held as Erik patted her shoulder.

"Well Louise, are you ready?" Erik said, getting a nod from her.

"I'm ready." Louise said, determined.

"Good, now relinquish your wand to me." Erik said, getting winded eyed looks from the group.

"Wh-why?! I thought the idea is to find out what magic I can cast! And are you going do the same thing you did to Reginald? He's been trying to pull his wand out of the dirt when we passed by him" Louise said, getting a smilie from Erik, and a pat on the head.

"No Louise. I won't do the same to you like I did to Reginald. Trust me, it's only for him. And your right, you would need your wand to cast magic. But for this circle..We need to see what element is attracted to you by chanting a spell in the circle. Don't worry, the circle acts as a foci and a medium. So Louise.. If you please." Erik said, pointing out the benefits of the circle while the others listened and look at it. It was so foreign and yet... so advanced that not even a square class mage can make one from scratch. Louise fumbled to get her wand out and gave it to Erik, hoping the same thing that happened to Reginald won't happen to her. Erik smiled at the nervous Louise who stared at the circle.

"Now Louise...step forth towards the middle and prepare for your new chapter.." Erik said, getting a nod from Louise. She then stepped into the circle and felt as if she was apart of the world around her. Then She stepped into the middle of the start, and her world exploded in magic and energy, to which that she felt overwhelmed before it disappeared. She looked in confusion at Erik.

"Uh, Erik? I don't think it's working." Louise said. Erik shake at the obviousness of Louise as he and the others saw that it worked too as they saw a light show of the year for them. Erik then worked into the circle and nothing happened. He then step to sat at the top of the star and notioned Louise to sit as well.

"It did work Louise, you just didn't see it. But I'm sure you felt it." Erik said, getting a look of acknowledgement.

"Yes I did. It felt like I was bathed in the warmest bath ever and like I drunk too much wine without the drunkness. So that was it?" Louise ask.

"Yes it is. What happened is the energy being flowed into you and come back out to refresh your magic reserves. Now to actually have it activated is to cast a simple spell and you need to pay attention what you are feeling to get an idea what element you have. So you may begin anytime, but be careful, you could faint from too much magic going through you and your magic can be drained. Don't worry, I'll be here for you. If you feel light and sleepy, you try to snap your finger and I'll get you, ok?" Erik said, getting Louise to nod.

"Good, now close your eyes, think of the most happiest moment of your life and cast your spell. The circle will do the rest." Erik said, much to the nod of the pink haired mage. She then closed her eyes and say a few words that her father taught her. Slowly the words came out as she tried to hold back the tears threaten to come out. Erik and the rest watch as the elements in the jars rose in power, but suddenly started wavering as if the life was being drained out of them. Erik then spoke up.

"Colbert, do you know why the jars are acting like that?" Erik said, getting a shake from the teacher.

"No I do not, Mister Colbert. Wait, do you know?" Colbert said, making Erik nod his head.

"Yes...because Louise is the theorized mage of Void, the jars are trying to react to her magic. But the problem is that not once, excluding the familiar summon, she has not cast a successful spell due to her destructive magic system. But with this, we are able to see the true form of her magical willpower. If what I believe is true, then Louise will be able to cast an explosion instead of anything else. In my world, there is another words for void. You want to know what they are?" Erik said, getting looks of shock as Erik explained the theory he had. Colbert had to look away to address him.

"What are they?" Colbert said, as the jars begin to shake violently as she finished the spell. She looked to see them and she to fall her failure again. But before anyone said, the jars stopped shaking as a slowly brightening light came from the final jar.

"Emptiness. Space. And nothingness. Because of this, the words make sense as we see her progress starts to take shape. Because of emptiness, something must make it full. Because of space, it needs to have something. And because of nothingness...it must become something." Erik said as they see the jar behind Louise glow brighter and brighter until they had to cover their eyes. Erik told Colbert to cast a protection spell as he made a grab for Louise. Using what he believed to be the source of the slowness of the world him from his left hand, much like barry allen, and quickly grabbed her and ran to the barrier. He just got Louise and himself in the barrier as the world around him exploded. What no one saw next is an explosion of bright white of energy shot out and enveloped them and the 50 feet radius of the circle. This continued for a few seconds until it died down to reveal the area around them barren and charred with the exception of the circle. The barrier was brought down as they looked around to see what was remaining. They stared in surprise of the sight of it when they turned their attention to the circle. The circle was remained untouched except the jars, which most of them was empty and they stared in shock of the final jar. The jar was glow bright white as it pulsed as if it had a heartbeat, and the pillar was white with black sun symbols on it. Louise realize that the final jar was for void and she teared up. Erik walked up to Louise and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well Louise? Do you still think your a 'zero'?" Erik asked. Louise didn't know what to say as she was mesmerized by the jar in front of her.

"You want to know what I think?" Erik asked, getting a nod from Louise.

"I think you may be the first true void mage in the last 6000 years." Erik said, getting a teary eye look from louise.

"You...you think so?" Louise asked hopeful. Erik nodded.

"I believe so, but there's only one way to find out. Return to the circle and cast explosion on the trees out there." Erik said, getting a look from Louise.

"Why explosion? Should I cast other magic?" Louise asked, getting a shake from Erik.

"I know what you're thinking. But you should know would happen right?" Erik asked, getting a nod from Louise.

"Yea it would explode..!" Louise said sadly before her eyes went wide as if realize. Erik smiled at her quick thinking.

"Yes, every spell you used would explode. But what would happen should you cast explosion as if you intended to cast it?" Erik asked, getting Louise to stare off in realization. Her musings were brought out by Erik patting her shoulder.

"Like I said, only one way to find out. And it starts now. Now...walk to the circle, and cast explosion." Erik said, getting a nod from his master and she walked to the circle. The others watched with interest and Colbert was silently hoping that Louise can finally cast magic, any magic to make her an official mage and noble. Louise stepped into the circle and instantly the fifth jar glowed more brighter, much to everyone's surprise and shock. Louise was tearing up at sight and feel her hopes rising, but she reached the middle of the circle, and thrusted her hand and chant the single word that changed her life forever.

"EXPLOSION!" Louise shouted for the heavens to hear, and the jar with the white light glowed bright. Within an second of her cast, the tree exploded into a billion pieces, much to everyone's shock. Erik, on the other hand wanted to capitalize on it.

"Very good Louise, now let us continue this. Keep casting until you can't do no more, and do so with different emotions." Erik said, getting a deremed nod from the new void mage. And for the next hour, even Colbert couldn't care if she was late and was writing notes as fast as he could on how much a difference each emotion makes for each explosion she casted. And the students felt their admiration raising of what they are witnessing as Louise keep casting magic that honestly would make an enemy commander shake in his boots on a battlefield should she ride into battle. Saito watched with awe of his master. She was annoying yes, but that was because of a lot pressure was put on her by her parents, elder sister and her peers on how worthless she was in casting magic. Now because of Erik teasings and hie new training circle, that may change for good. At the academy, the headmaster could not just sat and wait for what Erik had planned, and watched the entirety of the circle Erik and Colbert made, the strange summoning of flames from the binding agent, and now Louise cast magical explosions like theres no tomorrow. He was finally relieved that the familiar was able to solve Louise's problem in magic, and just the idea would make her parents very happy of how their daughter went from 'zero to legend' overnight. But now he had to write the letter, for there are a duo of parents that was planning to bring her back to wed her off to someone, and when they get said letter, their world, like Louise's, would change forever.

 **Holy shit it's done! :D Finally I've got a new chapter for you guys, and I hope you guys like it. And please, don't think too much on what Erik was doing with those vials and his chant. It WILL be explained in later chapters for Erik is no ordinary 'human' lets just say. Hope you guys enjoy the story, leave a review, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Later!**

 **Blackhawk571X**


	4. FOZ: Humble Beginnings

**Hello everyone! Blackhawk571X here! :D I hope you guys like how I brought Louise up to Void mage like that, but know that no one else would know except her friends and her familiars. It will take few chapters to reveal the truth of her magic, and Louise will be meeting her parents shortly before Albion invades. AND, Erik may help her family again, with another problem that was plagued them. I'll let you think on that but now! For Chapter 4 of the Familiar of Zero: The Risen Familiar!**

After what felt like hours, when it was really thirty minutes, Louise stood there with a smile on her face. Why you would ask? The answer is really simple. For years, she, her family, and her school really thought she could not cast magic. But one person, one familiar...changed all that, as the man named Erik Von Roland stood behind her grinning like a proud brother as he slapped her shoulder, staring at her work of blown up tree parts everywhere. The next words out of his mouth really made her happy.

"Congratulations Louise, you are now the first mage in-training in the arts of Void magic in the last 6000 years of history. And, if I may be so bold, I think Louise The Zero has a nice ring to it. Would you agree?" Erik said with grin, proud that he was able to solve her problem and give this continent the Second Coming of Void magic. But alas, there will be those who will try to use her as a weapon for their own deeds. But before they would have have even the smallest of chance, for now, like his master before him, will teach her everything he knows and someday the true reason of his nature. Louise looked up to meet his eyes all watery and threw herself into his chest, which made him hug her. She sobbed for a bit before said something that was mumbled but he could hear it.

"Thank you Erik, for everything." Louise said, making him shake his head.

"Not everything." Erik said, getting a shocked look from Louise as she got out of his hug to look at him. This got an eyebrow raise from him.

"Come on Louise, you say that now like your expecting me to walk away. I may have got you to cast your first ever spell that _works_ for you, but this is not the end. I'm gonna be staying here for now, for one purpose in mind. And that is to train you, Louise." Erik said, getting a gaped look from her.

"Does...does that mean..?" Louise said, getting more teary eyed at the idea of what he is about to say. To which Erik smiled at her.

"Today, you are my first student, not just of the ideas of magic we will discover together, but of the ways I was taught on my world, the arts of the Risen" Erik said, making her smile and hug him again. For once, she felt like the world needed her around and because of a commoner, she will be able to be called a true mage. But now she wondered how her parents would react to it. But that was put aside as Erik ended the hug.

"Alright Louise, I think you would need the day off. Don't want you to be pushed too much after the amount of spells you cast today. I think Colbert would agree to let you have your day off." Erik said, getting a nod from Colbert as he and the others walked up to them.

"Indeed Miss Vallière, with all those casts, you must be winded by now. I'll explain that whatever Erik did was successful, and that he will be teaching you privately in both arts since no other teacher would be willing to teach her again, knowing her magic beforehand" Colbert said, getting a nod from Erik.

"Which is a good thing, cause there would be people who would use her as a tool in their ambitions, like conquering the nations and such. Which is why we shouldn't report it to the crown." Erik said, getting gasps from all the nobles.

"But why?! If I can use Void magic, why can't the Queen know?" Louise asked, which made Erik knelt to eye level.

"Remember why I said about the church, little Louise?" Erik asked, getting a nod from Louise as she realized what Erik was about to say.

"There are three ways I may think is going on. One, The church may have been hiding how to cast Void magic from everyone else, because they did not want someone they can't control to be leading the whole continent. Two, their laws was so strict, that it would force anyone with even the idea of having Void magic, would make them live as lower birth as even commoners just to live. Or three..." Erik said, getting a look from Louise as she felt like he was holding something from her.

"Or three?" Louise asked nervously.

"Or three...the reason that no other Void mage was recorded for the last 6 centuries...is because it was foretold and made to happen...by Brimir himself." Erik said getting looks of shock from all of them. Louise starred in shocked at what Erik may be getting at. She was, may or may not, be chosen by Brimir himself! For what reason, she did not know, but Erik may have an idea.

"For what reason, I don't even know Louise. But these are got theories of a bigger picture. So until this world version of the Vatican could literary hand us the keys to their vault, these will just be as I said. Theories. But don't let that stop you now Louise. By fear of laws, secrets of a hidden society or by the plans of God himself, you are now and forever, a Void Mage." Erik said as he stood up, looking down at her with a smile. Louise smiled back with a very hopeful heart. Suddenly, the name of Zero don't feel like a mocking anymore, but it felt...right. She nodded her head as Erik looked to everyone.

"Alright everyone, I know you may be excited to tell everyone that the 'Second coming of Void' is here, but I need you guys to keep it closed lip on this. For even a slip up could cost us the lives and the livelihood of this school. When the time comes, the known world will know of her, and when they do...stay with her, for she'll need all her friends in her journey. Call it selfish yes, but you guys do owe her for all the times you treat her badly." Erik said, getting signs from all of them.

"Yeah, your right. I can't believe she holds Void now, and our families are rivals for our past histories." Kirche said, getting a nod from Erik.

"Well maybe this will end the rivalry then. Perhaps now that you've seen what she is capable of and seen and hear what she had to go through, you two can start being friends now." Erik said, seeing them look at each other, actually thinking about what he said. Kirche then laughed out loud, getting some sweat drops.

"Well 'Zero', you finally beat me at something. Maybe now I can see you as a true rival to surpass you, Vallière." Kirche said, teasingly.

"Shut it Zerbst! Just because you finally acknowledge me as your rival now, doesn't mean I'm gonna fail to you." Louise said as if the flames between them have rekindled. But unlike before, to Erik, this flame was warm and friendly, not like the heat you wo use to have. Realizing the two are just bickering for show, Erik shook his head as he felt someone pull on his arm. To which he looked down to see Tabitha pulled his shirt to grab his attention. Erik smiled at how she looked like a cousin he used to have before she moved away, Erik then knelt to eye level.

"I don't believe we had the acquaintance Miss...?" Erik said, leaving the last word for her, to which she nodded.

"Tabitha. Of Gallia. Wind mage. Knight." Tabitha said, confident that she could trust him with some information. Erik nodded at how Tabitha whispered the last part as if she want no one else to know.

"And I supposed that you trust me with this information because you want something?" Erik said, getting a nod from her. She looked around her and then lean towards him to whisper something in his ear. The face on Erik's face did not change other than the smile turned into a slight frown, but his eyes held sadness, anger, and pity for the young girl. And he thought he had family issues, but what Tabitha had told him, humbled him so. Erik then see her leaned back to see her eyes watering a bit, seeing that her usual mask of no emotions being cracked by the second. To which Erik grabbed her shoulder and stared in her eyes, to which widen at the sternness of them.

"I know you had a bad experience, but for now you need to back down whose emotions, for it is not the time to cry, but a time to truly move forward." Erik said in his _'voice'_ , the kind of voice when a higher up of the army would talk to a man of lower status to stop him from breaking down. Tabitha realized what he was doing, and with a wipe from her arms, she dried the tears and rebuilt her mask with a new emotion behind it, determined anger. Erik nodded as he looked back, seeing that Louise and Kirche was still bickering, much to everyone dismay. But for him and Tabitha, it was the perfect distraction for them to converse.

"Miss Tabitha, what you have said to me is no small secret, and sometime in the future I will help stop your uncle and make him pay for what he has done. This I promise as a Risen warrior." Erik said, with his right hand over his heart, which looked clawed by how he arranged his fingers to look like claws of a bird. Tabitha stared in shock at the promise he had given her.

"Wh...why?" Tabitha asked, which got a determined grin from him.

"Because no one, not even royalty, should suffer from those who are supposed to be trusted and loved because they are blood. This king, after I'm done with him, will be very humbled after I'm done with him." Erik said with his trademark smirk, which got a small smile from Tabitha, finally she told her herself, she wasn't truly alone in her quest to free her mother. But she shook it out of her head as he place a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that look anywhere. And to answer that, you aren't alone. For you have us all to help you now, and forever." Erik said, getting her to look around her. Louise, Saito, Siesta, Kirche, Katie, Guiche, Montmorency, and Colbert. She then realized before, and it made her smile, which made Erik smile.

"Not totally alone, now are we?" Erik said, getting a shake from her. He then stood up just as Louise and Kirche finally relented to Colbert telling them at they needed to return to the academy. Erik then ruffled Tabitha hair to get her flustered at the contact.

"We discuss this more when we can, but you and the others need to return to class. Mister Colbert, after you are done with getting everyone to where they are needed, you and I need to address these finding to the headmaster and what we can do from here." Erik stated to everyone, which got a nod from the teacher.

"Yes, we need to tell him this wonderful news of Louise's magic, and your theory of magical training for anyone. I will see you after classes are done." Colbert said, getting a nod from Erik.

"Say no more, teach. I'll be around the grounds if you wish to find me. I'll probably be training her some less physical training will everyone's in class. Louise, if you please, we'll be heading to the kitchens first." Erik said, getting a crest fall look from Louise.

"What why Erik? What's so important of a commoners workplace?" Louise said, getting an eyebrow raise from Erik. But he smiled, knowing that it will be difficult to change Louise's mind set of the world she lives in.

"Three reasons Louise. One, not all training will be about magic and how to harness them, but by doing the same hard tasks and chores of those who served you. Why you asked, because they have to live with doing more for less in near poverty and that make them live humble lives, for every decision they make is life altering." Erik said, getting wide eyes in realization of Erik was trying to do. By having Erik 'force' Louise to practically live like a commoner, not only to make her see through the eyes of the non-nobility but also make decisions only nobles could have the benefit of making on their own, while commoners would have to make do with what they got and given. Louise nodded in understanding as Erik continued.

"Two, not everywhere we go we could have the luxury we have here in the academy. Say that we were split up in the wood with nothing but the clothes on our backs. How many of you would survive the first night with no food, water, clean clothes, and a warm bed to rest in?" Erik said, making them shuddered in revolution at the idea. They then realize what Erik was getting at again as he continue.

"Not easy to have those things out there when they are practically given to you here at birth, is it. But commoners? They had to hunt for their food, find a source of water to drink from, wash the clothes they make, and rest in beds that, to be honest, would break your guys back just to lay in it after sleeping in beds that are so comfortable, even the clouds are jealous of them." Erik said, getting nods from everyone, even Tabitha and Colbert. Despite the difference in their lives, what he said is true, for being lost in the woods with nothing to cast your magic with is a nightmare for anyone in nobility. And yet for commoners, it's an everyday challenge for them, and they the nobles call themselves the rulers of this continents, and yet if something were to happen to their magic, they would fall, Hard. But not commoners, it would be nothing but a walk in the park. Then the truth sunk in, it's the noble that needed the commoners, but the commoners sure as hell don't need the nobles. By having Louise be taught in what the commoners know and do, it's an excellent backup for magic, and a good training of mentally, for everything is harder without magic, and how the commoners do it, they will make excellent teachers for Louise. They nodded again, and just before Erik said the last piece, a grumble sound out. Everyone looked around to see Louise blushing up a storm, which made Erik smile.

"And three, your hungry. I would be surprised actually that you wouldn't be hungry after all those casts of explosion. So come on Louise, for I shall have the head cook teach you on how to bake your first cake." Erik said, getting a droll from Louise at the idea of cake. The others, other than Tabitha and Colbert, grown at how lucky Louise was about having cake while they had class, while Siesta and Saito sighed at how difficult it will be for Louise. Colbert wondered how Louise will perform since cake making is not something to be done by magic. He hope Louise will not have her wand during the making. Tabitha thought back to what Erik said, and felt a warming sensation at the promise Erik made. Was this what they called Love? She did not know, but she know it was the same like how she loved her mother, almost like family love. Erik and Louise walked to the ground as they leave behind the circle, not seeing the figure in the far trees not blown up by Louise. It was the teacher Erik dressed down for being _disrespectful_ for mummering what he thought was disrespectful for a commoner to _demand_ to speak to the headmaster in private. The man was growling in rage at the idea of his enemies daughter being more than a 'Zero'. When he heard how the youngest daughter was having trouble with magic, he was happy at the fact that Karin De Vallière was struggling to help Louise cast successful magic at a young age, but now this no name familiar commoner helped her were no one could. He waited until he could not see them, and walked up the very thing that helped her find her magic, the circle the commoner made. He waited to destroy it as soon as Louise found her magic, but he waited until nobody was around and now he had an opportunity. He then wondered if it really helped her and stepped into the circle, and instead of the white pillar of light he expected, he saw a blacken cloud surrounding him. He then felt a draining sensation as the cloud dissipated and the elements in the jars suddenly flared to life, and then he lost conscious. When he would wake up, he will find that his magic, the proud water magic of his family, will be no more for him to call on, for it will serve another master well.

 **Academy Kitchens**

Erik and Louise walked to the hall to the kitchen to teach Louise how to bake a cake. Erik and Louise was followed by Siesta since the others are covering for her. She was happy to be around Erik as she wanted to be around him. She tried to convince herself that she wasn't in love with him, only that she had a crush on him. They reached the kitchens to see the head chief and a few cooks preparing for the lunch course for the nobles. This made Louise tilt her head in confusion at why the head chief and others would prepare for the academy lunch, but then she realized how many of the nobles, both student and teacher, was here and the cooks had to prepare for not only the sole lunch items, but for extras they may order. She felt some sadness for the commoner since that they can't have the same 'freedoms' as Erik called them. Chief Marteau was telling a chief of what items are needed for lunch, when he was surprised by the sight of Erik, Louise and Siesta walked into the kitchen. He then hurried the chief away to meet the champion of the commoners.

"Ah hello Our Sword. What can I do for you today?" Marteau asked, seeing the noble with a curious glance. Erik patted Louise's shoulder and spoke to him.

"This is louise De Vallière, and for the next few days, you are gonna teach her in the ways of the kitchen." Erik said with a grin, which got looks of shock from the cooks of the academy. Marteau shook his head.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why do you want me to teach a noble on how to cook?" Marteau asked, getting a sad pout from Louise.

"Because cooking is a certain mentality only calm people can wield. So, for Louise's training, she is learning how to cooking to teach herself to be calm in stressful and fast paced situations. And it's for only a few items of cooking that is basic. If you feel she can do better or learn more recipes, you can ask her, but for now she is to bake a cake. Can you do that for her, since she found out true magic?" Erik asked, getting a shocked look from the chief.

"You manage to solve her magic problems?" Marteau asked, getting a nod from Erik, which he then walked up to him and whispered in his ear. Louise watched as head chef widen his eyes and looked at her with shock. Erik then walked back to Louise, walked behind her and gripped both her shoulders.

"So what do you say Marteau? Care to humble a noble in the world of commoners?" Erik asked, getting a determined nod from the chief after the shocks wore off.

"Very well Our Sword! I shall make this a very good education for the young Vallière. Come on miss, we got to have you change into something more cooking attire." Marteau Said, turning to walk away, which made Louise walked forward before Erik hugged her from behind to whisper into her ear.

"Whatever he is teaching, learn it by heart. Whatever he does to make you bake that cake, know that he is teaching you. And whatever words that is meant to get you down for failure, perk up, for it is the sign that you are learning and these cooks aren't afraid to tell you what is wrong and what is right, alright?" Erik said, which he got a nod from her. And then they heard Marteau yell out.

"Come on Miss Vallière, we need to start cooking for everyone in a few hours, so I need to teach you soon!" The chief yelled out, getting a look from Louise as she was fumbling. Erik pushed her forward to get her to run, which she did to not make the chief mad. Erik stood there smiling at how Louise's first task is simply mundand in the eyes of nobility. But they will have to admit that it worked, for it's one of many to make Louise the most powerful Void mage of her time. Erik then see Siesta dazing off when he snapped his fingers in front of her. This got her out of her daydreaming of her 'teaching' him how to cook in a naked apron again, and she looked at him with a blushed expression. This reaction got a smile from Erik as now he wanted to ask her something in private.

"Well now that there are two of us, may we go somewhere more private? There is something I want to ask about you." Erik said, and Siesta stood there red as a rose, thinking that he was gonna ask her to serve him now since she blurted out that she was fine being a personal servant. She nodded her head and ask her to follow him. Erik smiled at the misunderstanding Siesta was making, and he just went along with it. But the real reason he wanted to ask her in private, is because he was really curious of her ancestry. In his world, only one group of people have blue eyes and black hair, and they came from the Asian continent. So far from what he's seen here, people could have any kind of hair from red and blond like Kirche, Guiche and Montmorency to pink and blue hair like Louise and Tabitha. This pool of hair color tells him what he needs to know about the reason why Siesta's hair is black. The answer is because her line is not of this continent, or even on this planet. Only one way to find out. And after a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the servant house. Siesta opened the door to peek in to see no one inside, and she let Erik inside. Erik looked around to see bunk beds stretching from the door of one side to the other side of the building he's one. It really made him ticked off to see the state of commoners by the hands of nobility, and thought of few more things, not realizing that Siesta is 'preparing' for Erik. Erik then decided to ask her now that his line of questioning and turned around only to find Siesta is not around him, wondering where she went off to, and yelled out.

"Siesta?" Erik said with an higher octave used for a hush yell out for anyone nearby

"I'll...I'll be out in a minute. M...make yourself comfortable sir knight." Siesta said, making Erik eyebrow raise. 'Sir knight?' He thought, that was new. But he shrugged his shoulders thinking that she was set on not saying his real name without embarrassing herself. And got comfortable he did, as he rested on top of one of the beds. Despite what he had said earlier about commoners being experts of non-magic endeavors nothing would prepare him for the bed he rested on, for it was comfortable to lay on indeed. And lay there he did as he closed his eyes and thought about the last time he slept on a bed this good. During the Revolution, he had to sleep on makeshift beds in order in get some sleep, which was like 4-5 hours a night before the rebels had to move on to the next city for liberation. The last time Alivon ordered a 8 hour nap piece for last year and when he heard it, he immediately and literally hit the sack. And he was surprise to know that he rested for 10 hours because his group wanted to let him have it for everything he did for them, and even a nice breakfast when the rations came in. Erik smiled at the thought as before the order was given, he had pushed through 4 days without sleep because the enemy was dead-set on making sure every street count, and boy did they counted. But before Erik could think more on to this, he felt a human weight on him, making him pop an eye open. What he saw, should've set any man into a nosebleed rocket as he saw Siesta in literally nothing but an apron. He fully opens his eyes and smirked at the sight since before coming to this world, he had a few 'weekend warriors' to keep himself grounded to the needs of adulthood. He waited until Siesta was done as she shifted to lay her head on his chest, and then he looped his arms around her waist, surprising her. She was about to say something before Erik said his piece.

"Well well well Miss Siesta, I don't know if I should indulge on that fantasy of yours from earlier and take you right here and now?" Erik said grinning, liking to see her reactions. From his point-of-view, her head steamed at the idea since she really was forced herself to do this. Erik rolled his eyes and told his tenet to hold off the 'air' for him. With a grunt, the aura around him stopped, which made Siesta snapped out of the trance he believed that she was in and looked at him. He smiled since now she had to explain what happened to her.

"Sorry about that, but my tenet of power is dead-set on having me mate with any female I come across with most of the time. I hope you're not mad at me." Erik said with a sincere smile, which made Siesta confused.

"What is your tenet of power? And why did it want you...to..?" Siesta said, confused at first before she blushed at what his 'tenet' wanted him to do. Erik patted her head to calm her down, which surprisingly it worked just like Louise.

"I know it's confusing, but know that the powerful entity sealed inside me will not be making your female instincts go wild anymore, so you have nothing to worry about, ok?" Erik said, getting a nod from Siesta still blushing at now how she was gonna get off of him without him seeing her naked. But before that Erik lead her head to meet her eyes, only to kiss her forehead and then hugged her tighter, making Siesta's heart beat faster.

"I think we should know each other a lot better before you toss away your virginity. Don't you agree?" Erik said, making Siesta nod her head softly, before poking her shoulder.

"Ok then, go ahead and get proper. There's something I need to ask you personally." Erik said, closing his eyes to not see Siesta nude, but Siesta was really think about let him see her nude after all. But she know he wasn't like the others and probably want to make her night special or something just like in the romance books she has. She then went back to the washroom to dress back into her maid uniform, wondering if he was the type at sweep her off her feet or the one to wait until she was ready to have him take her. While she let the fantasies run wild, Erik layed there on his bed wondering if he should have that 'mating ensnachment' pheromones off since he didn't want unnecessary female attraction right now, but decided to have it off around people he cares about and his enemies could suffer the full brunt of it. He then thought of how Louise is doing in her training and decided to see her after his talk with Siesta. Which was now since Siesta returned all back in her uniform, still red dusting on her cheeks. Erik smile and sat up.

"Alright Siesta, now that we are proper again, let me ask you something that has been on my mind for awhile." Erik said, getting a nod from her, wondering what he was about to ask her. What he asked threw her off.

"Can you tell me your family bloodline?" Erik asked, getting a huh and a tilt of the head from Siesta, not really thought he would asked that.

"Why do you want to know about my family, sir knight?" Siesta asked.

"Because I want to know why you are different then the rest of the people here. You have black hair and blue eyes and a certain trait of eye shape that is different to the others here. So I figured I would know why that is if you tell me family line." Erik said, getting her to nod at his reasoning since she would like to know too.

"Well it all started with my grandfather. He used to tell stories of how he came to this world. At first, we thought it was crazy but then he showed us the Robe of the Dragon, and told us that he flew it during a war when he and his 'wingman' flew towards the sun and entered our world. He partner escaped but my grandfather could not. Perhaps I can show it, but it's a family heirloom so I don't know if my father will let you see it." Siesta said, getting a shake from Erik.

"You don't have to show me right now Siesta, I think I have an idea of what family line you are. But that will be another time since you need to return to your duties." Erik said with a brow raised. This made her huh, before she gasped.

"Oh no! I was only supposed to be covered for an hour. What am I gonna do?!" Siesta said flailing her arms, which made Erik chuckle as he got up and hugged her, making her stop.

"If anyone has a problem with why you are late, tell them that Erik the Mage Buster demanded to speak with you personally. If that doesn't work, then let me handle them, for I will tolerate the abuse you commoners you go through no longer. Promise me ok?" Erik said softly, getting a nod from Siesta. He then patted her back and let go.

"Ok then, I see yo.." Erik said, before being interrupted by a kiss to the cheek from Siesta. She gasped out lightly at her boldness, but as she turned to walk, she smiled to herself lightly blushing.

"Good day Sir Knight." Siesta said, getting a shake of his head from Erik.

"So now you're calling me a knight huh?" Erik said, before his eyes turned to the window in sadness.

"If only you knew the horror I went through, and the blood I've spilt then." Erik said, as he close his eyes to the memory of his first every mission in the Rebellion.

The Battle of Las Vegas

 _ **WARNING! DARK CONTENT, OFFENSIVE, AND OVER USE OF LANGUAGE AHEAD! IF YOU ARE UNDER 16, SKIP NOW OR ELSE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME IF YOU DIDN'T HEED IT!**_

 **4 years ago**

 **North America**

 **United States of America**

 **Risen/ US Government Front Line**

 **Las Vegas**

 **9:31 P.M**

Erich suddenly woke up the sounds of war itself, as the sounds of rockets, helicopters, tank fire, jets passing by, and gunfire dominate the former gambling capital of the world, Las Vegas. He looked to see his commanders, Alivon Vulken and his brethren fight the cowards who surrendered to the 'new order' of America. He was about to ask what was happening since the fight doesn't start till 10:00, when the Risen Commander ducked down at the last minute before the sniper shot would have connected, and it made him curse.

"God damn mother fucking sonva fucking bitches! If only you cowards were this good in Iraq, then those Isis allah lunatics would've lost years ago! I guess the whole war on terror was a complete fucking joke then Huh!? Fucking political jerk me offs, when I finally stump into D.C., I'm gonna shove my boot into the asses of each and every fucking single suit and tie of the capitol I lay my eyes on!" Alivon said, as he was firing from his hybrid weapons platform, shooting up a few soldiers that dared to get out of cover.

"Well you have to admit it brother, when the call for a revolution happens in your own backyard, you too would send all the best you can to crush them immediately." Vladimir said amused at Alivon throwing a bitch fit, shooting with an AK-47.

"Well excuse fucking me for wanting to tear into the assholes who practically sold our country to our enemies just because they promised them riches and splendor at the expense of the middle, the poor and the motherfucking homeless of the country they were born, raised, and moved in!" Alivon said, shooting up more and ducking occentionally. He then put up his head to feel a shot in the shoulders armor that made him pushed back. Alivon then shook his head at the sudden whiplash, and he was pissed off.

"Motherfucking...sonava...call of duty no life fuckers! I am not gonna sit here with a thumb up my ass waiting, just so some fucker could pop my god damn head off!" Alivon said as he flared up his radio.

"Zircon Royal, this is Risen Hawk! Come in Zircon Royal!" Alivon said, getting a static before he got a response.

"Copy that Risen Hawk, this is Zircon Royal. What are your orders over?" The radioman said.

"Zircon Royal, I am ordering a danger close fire mission near our position. I repeat, we're stuck here at the edge of the city and getting royally fucked here! I need some damn rocket support now, over!" Alivon said.

"Roger that Risen Hawk, ordering a danger close fire mission for our F-150 ZR Kashayka Rocket Trucks to rain hell there, over." The radioman said.

"Copy that Zircon Royal! Tell them to fire at will, over!" Alivon said.

"Roger that, Risen Hawk. Rocket trucks firing at will." The radioman.

"Copy that Zircon Royal, stand by for rocket damage report." Alivon said, as he ended that radio, to address his brethren and troops.

"Alright everyone listen up! Our rocket trucks are gonna rain hell over these fuckwits so we can move in to take the city! Get to cover now!" Alivon said, as he and everyone got to cover. Erich was still leaning against the makeshift sandbag cover when his attention was grabbed by Vlad.

"Hey little buddy, get your head out of the clouds now, cause we are about to shoot up them slot machines and walk away smiling like crooks." Vlad said amused at the surprised look from the warrior in training, with an AK-47 at his side.

"He's right, my student. You better get ready to run once those rockets are done and we need to run in quickly." Edmund said, with a bullpup rifle in hand. Erich then nodded his head and got his M16 ready to head into the city on his leader's orders.

"Such a shame the city's gonna be in ruins before we actually can hit these poker tables after we are done here. I would like to experience it once in life." Zula said, with a tinge of disappointment.

"You don't have casinos where you're from Zula?" Zao asked with a smirk, causing his African born brother to deadpan look at him.

"Really? As if half of Central Africa can afford to have casinos like the rest of the first world countries. Even I couldn't afford one during my time as a Drug Warlord. It's a real shame that all of Africa can't find common ground now, especially since that massacre in South Africa a few months back." Zula said, getting nods from almost all of them and a sigh from Zao.

"You're telling me Brother. China is finally breaking down after all these years of corruption, backstabbing and enslavement of its people. Even the president and his advisers are nowhere to be found from what I've heard. And my fellow slaves are rising up to tear the country apart" Zao said, getting a sigh from Nat.

"Damn...seems like the whole world is crumbling around us, even Eastern Europe and Russia are facing civil unrest themselves at the moment….. Are we the cause of all this?" Natalya said.

"I sure hope so Nat, because we are gonna fix all their mistakes our-fucking-selves once we're done here in America." Vlad said.

"Enough commentary! Here they come." Alivon said, and true to his word, the loud whistling of rockets came down and hit the american line hard. They waited a few seconds after the 100 rocket barrage came down and Alivon reported it.

"Zircon Royal, this is Risen Hawk. Rockets have hit their targets and they have felt it. Thanks for the assist, stand by for new orders, over." Alivon said, getting a static before spoke up.

"Roger that Risen Hawk, standing by, over." The radioman said.

"Copy that Zircon Royal, Risen Hawk out." Alivon said, ending the call. He then turn to a radioman beside him.

"Steiner, give the order! We're marching in, now!" Alivon said, getting a yes sir, and then he gave the order. The next second, whistles sounded out to give everyone the order to move forward on their commander's order. Alivon then whipped his wrist to extend his blade and raise it up.

"Alright people! We gonna taking this city tonight and the whole world is gonna fucking watch us! Move! Move! Move in NOW!" Alivon yelled. And after the speech, the yells of a thousand men scream out to sprite to the city streets to start it's liberation from it oppressors. Erich vaulted over the makeshift cover as he readied his weapon, running right besides the commanders. Out in front of him, three black and red Risen Abram tanks fired their shells at a building, seeing that their desert camo counterparts are nothing but spare parts to wipe out the snipers in the buildings before them. Erich followed Edmund to a hotel at the beginning of the sin city, as A-10 Warthogs, and AH-1 Cobra helicopters flew over to lay waste to their targets on the ground, while the new and modernized F-16 falcons dogfight the F-18s Hornets in the air. He then saw soldiers and both of them put up their weapon to shoot them down, which resulted in a short firefight. Edmund then pulled out a grenade launcher and fired at them, which made four bodies fly out from cover. Edmund then put it away and then ordered his troops to follow him. They followed him to the Vegas strip when they were hit by fire from the enemy. Edmund was in a doorway of a casino, taking cover from fire from across the street. He then sprayed some bullets at them without exposing himself. Erich then spayed to distract them, while a rocket group got a RPG ready. Many of their weapons had to be bought from the black market since America no longer make firearms since it's collapse, and more than half of the firearms in the hands of citizens were taken away, and those who refused were treated to prison time or a firing squad. Erich then see the RPG team coming towards him, and he told them where to fire. Edmund then ordered a cover fire to give the rocket team a chance to kill at least a few of them. Erich sprayed his weapon while the rocket team got into position and fired. He watched as the RPG hit the building as the fire from the snipers ceased for good, and they waited for a bit to see if the weapon hit their target. Edmund then stick his head for a second, and then pulled it back to see a bullet hole form on his top hat. He then took it off to see the damage, and he shook his head.

"So uncivilized." Edmund said, as he put his hat back. He then waited as he pulled out his glass piece, ordered one of them to stick their helmets out for a distraction. He then stick out the glass to see the sniper shot at his troops helmet thinking that was the end of him, but Risen troops have been using this technique for a while now to fool snipers to think they killed a target, when they actually shot an open helmet. He then pulled back the glass after seeing his target and readied his own sniper, a FN SCAR-H, and waited for the next shot. And he didn't wait long for the sniper to take his last shot.

 _ **Crack**_ , went the shot the enemy sniper shot out, only to reveal himself to Edmund as he got out of cover to fire.

 _ **Crack!**_ Went Edmund's shot and he pulled back to his cover. For a few minutes after exposing the dummy helmets, Edmund decided that the snipe is dead and they were ready to push forward. They then head to the next casino. They continued on as the night went on till 4:00 am in the morning, when reinforcements from the Risen side arrive to the help take the rest of the city. Erich saw the F-16's still flying over after gaining air dominance over the enemy with 47/47 F-18's to 38/50 F-16's down with the remaining jets flying over. He haven't seen any A-10's in the area and only a couple of cobras still fly low to take out hidden enemy positions. He figured that the battle was nearly over, when the yell of contact sounded out from the right, there were 30 soldiers firing at them. Gunfire pressures on for a few minutes and some of them got shoot during it when Erich, with radio in hand, ordered a fire mission.

"Zircon Royal, this is Hessian 1. Requesting a A-10 gun run near our position." Erich said, getting looks of shock from his team and his master.

"Erich?! What are you doing?! Those A-10's will tear us up!" Edmund said, but he saw Erich ignore him to hear the radio.

"Copy that, Hessian 1, pull out a smoke for our hogs and they'll take come do the rest." The radio awac said. Erich pulled out an orange smoke frag.

"Roger that Zircon Royal, targets for fire is 7 meters ahead of us, north of orange smoke." Erich said as he tossed the orange smoke. Edmund looked in horror at what he did, and just as he was about to yell at him again, the two words he did not want to hear so soon sounded out.

"Hog Thunder." The radio blared out, getting looks of white shocked faces. But then they remember something.

Run.

"Run!" Edmund yelled, and everyone took of running in the opposite direction of the smoke. Edmund catched up to Erich and started yelled at him.

"You and I are gonna have a discussion after this, Erich!" Edmund yelled, making Erich yelled back.

"Save it, I know what I was doing!" Erich said, as they heard the familiar engine roars of two A-10's ready to tear up the strip. Just when they both leap for cover inside a building, the hellfire came loose.

 _ **BBBBBRRRRRTTTTTTTT!**_

Two Gatling guns that should be impossible to carry other than A-10's spun up and laid the rain on the enemy soldiers. Erich and Edmund walked out to see the damage and it was immense. Cars left behind during the evacuation were nothing but swiss cheese, scrap and car parts, the sidewalk all chewed out, and the pavement is now unsafe for cars to travel on. All because of two aircraft, the very ones the U.S. Government wanted to scrap it for nothing for the F-35's. But not the Risen, for Alivon still saw the ground attack capabilities of the aircraft and took all the ones left to rust and made it into their go-to ground attacker with the much needed modifications to compete with whatever the despot government can throw at them. Erich and Edmund then walked up to where the soldier where...only to realize the horror of war itself. **No one** is safe from war. Erich stared at the bodies of 13 to 16 year old militia troops when Edmund grabbed and hugged Erich to stop him from staring.

"I know what you're thinking Erich, but it's not your fault. These kids were forced into a militia, the New Vegas Militia, during the fall of the old government, and they had to learn how to live their new lives while their families could do nothing but watch. We were gonna stop them this battle, but the fact they shot us up, we needed to put them down. You should not beat yourself up for their deaths Erich, think of the blessing of heaven God now gave those kids." Edmund said, while Erich try not to cry of taking the live of kids who should be in middle and high school was now laying dead before him. Alivon was seen by Erich and Edmund as he walked up to him with his other brethren behind him, to see the very children Erich ordered to kill to save the lives of his teammates and teacher. Natalya saw the state Erich was in and got him out of Edmund's arms and pulled his head into her breast pillow to let him shed any tears he would have shredded, but none were shed as he felt angry at his quick decision. But what could he do? Let him and his team, and teacher to be gunned down from some misguided children. Alivon knelt by what looks to be the ringleader and shook his head.

"This is why child soldiers should never be recruited for war. Just because they're kids, doesn't mean someone won't care to shoot them up. But as long as they point their guns to us, misguided or not, they are the enemy. Sigh* And as much as that statement is fucked up enough to say, God forgive us, we will not let our enemy get the best of us by playing with our righteous morales, to strike us down with those who had yet to experience adulthood. For that will quicken their ends and hasten our thirst...for the blood of the monsters responsible of such evil things." Alivon said as he aimed his weapon at the kidnapper of the militia and blown his head off. Edmund and the rest stared in shock as Erich saw what happened. Alivon then walked up to Erich as he handed him the tags of the militia leader.

"This is not just a war for our country's liberation, but for the salvation of this country's soul. Yes, they will send...every man, woman, and child.. to stop us one way or another. But that will not be so, for no matter what they do or what throw at us, we will win this revolution or die trying to the last man. And that is all that matters now." Alivon said sternly as he walked away.

"Get any identification tags off them, and then bury the bodies with full rights and honors to their names outside the city. Contact any surviving family members, for they deserve to know what happened here. The world **will** know about this, and maybe then…..maybe then that will wake them the fuck up." Alivon yelled out while saying the last part softly as his brethren spat out curses at how fucked this battle ended. Erich was still in Nat's arms, when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked to see Alivon with a sad look on his face.

"It isn't easy as you thought it was, didn't you? You may not agree to what I'm about to say, but you did the right thing. You've put the lives of those closest to you over then some kids forced into being mindless soldiers for crazed psychopath. You wouldn't have known what you were up against unless they killed you personally or until you killed them. Do not pity the dead Erich, pity the living. Especially the ones...who can live without love. And especially whose who can sleep at night knowing what they did and not feel any sadness in their hearts. You may not feel like you did the right thing, but know that to us, to the Risen, you did. It will take some time, so let it out Erich. Let it out for the world to hear. Let them hear what the bastards in Washington forced you to do." Alivon said, breaking whatever dam Erich had put up to not look weak. But if he said so, he allowed the tears to come out and the soul crushing cries he admitted that day. Alivon then hugged his back to give his support to Erich, and the rest of his brethren followed along with him. The Risen soldiers watched in sadness at the mental scar Erich gave himself to save his fellow rebels, as the ones who surrendered to the Risen watched the sight too and felt ashamed of what they've allowed their 'government' to do. What Erich did not realized that day, is the shit that hit the fan by the ton, and took the world by storm as many leaders spoke in outcries against the new american government for what they have allowed and done. On that day, the Risen rebels did not fit the narrative of the propaganda of the usurpers, and the Risen was seen in a different light. On that day, the cries of destroying the Risen begin to falter, and the cries to aid them...began in earnest.

 **Present Day**

Erik sniffed at the memory of his first combat mission, to take Las Vegas and the first crime he committed against humanity. Sure he did it to save his fellow rebels, but to kill children to do so was not such thing he could ever do again, ever. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he thought of what Alivon told him that day.

" _Do not pity the dead, pity the living. Especially those...who can live without love."_

He nodded his head at what he said and took it to heart. Yeah, they were kids, but if they were pointing guns at him or people he cared about...then all bets of human morels are thrown out. Because he will defend those he cared for, no matter who or what or how old they are. Erik then wiped the remaining tears from his face to leave the building. He still needed to see how Louise was doing and no trip to memory lane is gonna ruin it for him. For as long as he lived, the living close to him will be loved greatly.

 **Academy Kitchens**

Louise stood there as she stirred her cake mix for what will be a chocolate cake. The head chief watch as she stirred the simple ingredients in a large bowl. He had a cake pan ready for her as soon as he tells her that the cake is stirred enough. The head chief didn't realized that Erik came in and walked behind him, watching Louise work on the simple cake that even he could make. Erik remembered the times that the head cook in his unit would get too sick to run the kitchens and he took over for him, needless to say he can cook about 17 different dishes and 8 desert items. But he watched as Marteau told her to stop stirring and put the mix into the pan, while he opened the door of an very wide oven inside and saw flames on the side. The head chief grabbed a giant spoon which he put the cake pan on and put it in the oven, and then he closed it.

"Now you see Miss Vallière, we will leave the cake in there for about 30 minutes or so, then we will take it out to decorate it, and then it's ready to be eaten. As we wait, I could teach you a few more recipes while we wait for our sword to return." Marteau said, before noticing Erik behind Louise as he hugged behind her, making her scream.

"Whhhaaaaaa!" Louise screamed, but she halted as she heard chuckling behind her. She then fumed in her usual fashion pouting cutely.

"Erik! Why did you scare me you big jerk!? Don't do that." Louise said yelling before mumbling the last part. Erik grinned as he let her go and patted her head, turning his attention to the head chief.

"I do hope she wasn't much trouble to teach, Mr. Marteau? She can be temperamental with certain subjects." Erik said, and felt a pain on his right foot from Louise stomping on it.

"I am not temperamental Erik! I only get angry at someone asking or saying stupid things about me." Louise said with a 'hmph' and crossed her arms to her chest. For any one, the pain would be hurtful, but for Erik it was nothing as he then pinched the right cheek of the pink firecracker.

"Ah, don't try to deny it, little firecracker. It's okay to admit our weaknesses to help us grow" Erik said snickering as Louise turned to face him with her wand...only for him to snatch it up quick, much to her dismay. Louise then pouted cutely as she presented her hand, and Erik smiled at her and handed it back. Louise look at the wand and Erik with some hesitation, thinking that the trick he did to the mage earlier will happen to her. Erik saw it and patted her head to put her at ease.

"Don't worry Louise, I won't do that same trick with you. To be honest, you are doing better than I thought with the truth of class indifference. If you keep this up, any maid and servants will be grateful to be serving you for your kind and humble nature." Erik said, getting a blush from embarrassment of Erik's complement. She then thought about what he said and found some truth in it as the day goes by with Erik as her familiar. She wouldn't put Saito in the same group as Erik for he was different then him. Saito lived in a time of peace, had a family to care for him and lived in plenty. While Erik lived in a time of war, been disowned by his family and fought for a revolution with little resources and food, but plenty in fighting spirit. She thought that Saito could be different like Erik since that day he fought Guiche, but he would sometimes look at other girls like a dog in heat due to their 'girls'. Surprisingly, she doesn't feel that way with Erik at most due to him acting rather brotherly in nature than a potential lover. She would blush very hard at the idea of being married to Erik, but she tried to brush it off cause of the way Erik was being like the brother she never had. She then looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Erik, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my wand." Louise said, getting a chuckle from Erik, which caused her to tilt her head in confusion. Then he patted her shoulder and looked at her with a grin.

"Ah, but that's the idea Louise. I'm training you how to thrive in this world with both sides of the coin before you. You need to learn how to live in this world with and without your magic. Cause not everything in this world is done through magic, and I'm gonna show you how." Erik said, getting a smile from Louise, as he patted her shoulder.

"Alright, continue you training Louise. And once he is finished with you, the real training can start. Chief Marteau, teach her well and put her through the paces." Erik said, getting a nod from the head chief, and then he walked away. He walked to where he saw the noble from before at breakfast and watched with a look of disappointment. Reginald had never felt such humiliation in his life! Somehow, one commoner, a familiar of the Zero, made his wand unmovable from the brimir damned ground! He then laughed at the idea of hat Erik said, that the only way to get his wand back was be being humble. In what way that he was not humble! He had titles! Land! Weath! Power! And all the servants he could ask for to satisfy him! What way did that commoner thought of the meaning of humbleness. He was laying on the ground from exhaustion when he then went to get up, to try again...and he saw him! Erik shook his head tisking.

"You've got to do better than that if you want your magic back. I'm surprise your friends aren't here helping you." Erik said in amusement, which caused him to growl in anger.

"The only reason, peasant, is because they tried everything! They tried to lift it, move the dirt, and even burn it for fun! And what happens?! Nothing! Absolutely Nothing! And when try to grab anyone's wand, even a spare, it burns my hand! How?! How did you do it?!" Reginald said as he grabbed the front of Erik's uniform, which made Erik raise an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you haven't made any progress to become humble then?" Erik said with a teasing smirk, which made the noble very angry and tried to use his fists. Erik moved out of the way to deliver his own punch to his stomach, which ended him doubled over with a yelp in gurgled pain and spelled out his breakfast onto the ground with hints of blood in it. The noble gasped in pain as this was nothing like he felt and fell on the ground, hoarsely breathing as if every last breath counts. He then see Erik kneeling before him with shake of his head.

"You really are hopeless are you? You lived with everything you've gotten asked for, and this is how you would end up without your wand? I've seen more weaker people with stronger willpower than you kid, and if you keep this up...then you would really lose everything kid." Erik said standing up at the last sentence, and then he walked away. Reginald move to see him grabbing the attention of a random student an must've told him something as when he walked away, that very student ran up to him and cast a spell of levitation on him. He asked what he was doing, and the response made him furious, the student was told to take him to the infirmary to get checked up for any ruptures. He then tried to move away only to feel pain in his stomach, and then his world went black as the sudden spike of pain. Erik watched as he shake his head in disappointment at the arrogance of the noble for he had everything handed to him, but now that very arrogance is gonna be the very thing that took everything away, even his father's respect for the boy if he had any. But then something else caught his eye, at the courtyard he saw a Guiche trying to speak to Montmorency, but she was totally ignoring him and his way of words. It all stopped when one of her friend told her to come with her and chat, which she gladly joined leaving Guighe in the dust. He tried to grab her attention by yelling, before he sighed in despair and sit at a table. Erik thought it was time and walked to him, grab his shoulder. Guiche scream at the sudden tough of his arm, only to see Erik with a neutral look on his face, before sighing looking back at the table.

"Leave me alone familiar, I've already have a bad morning enough." Guiche said dejected, which made Erik in the chai beside him.

"Then perhaps you won't mind venting then? Maybe I can help you somehow?" Erik said, getting a glare from Guiche.

"You want me to vent, fine! Not only is my lovely Montmorency refusing to speak to me, but half of the school no longer respects for the nobility I have. My father is the great general of Tristan's forces and now I have no way to get his praise ever! I'm such a failure." Guiche said angrily before he rested his head in sadness. Erik looked with sadness at how hard Guiche was taking the recent events since he was founded out for two timing Montmorency and Katie. He then patted his shoulder.

"You're not a failure Guiche. The very fact that you admitted to feel like a failure should make you feel more of a winner around here." Erik said, getting a look from Guiche that spoke 'you can't be serious'. He then shook his head laughing.

"Believe me Guiche you should. The fact that you feel that you can't get your father by the means you've used to date means that a new path can be opened to you. And only then, wherever your father praises you or not should not be your concern, but rather the praises of the people that care for you." Erik said, getting a wide eyed look from the young noble.

"Why should I be worried about the praises of those who care for me? Would I be trying to gein approve of my father?" Guiche asked, getting a shake from Erik.

"To me, gaining the approval of just your father is selfishness of itself and you need to stop that, for you will miss out on the incredible friends you may make in this life. Trust me...I speak from experience." Erik said, getting a confused stare from Guiche.

"What do you mean?" Guiche asked, and for the first time, he saw sadness in his eyes. Erik sighed at the memories that came back to him a second time.

"Years ago, before I even joined the Risen Rebellion, I was a student in Germany. At the time...I was more like you Guiche." Erik sadi, getting a shocked look from Guiche.

"Li..like me? But how?...You're so...mature...wise and..con.." Confident? Ha, yes. The ladies fell to the trappings of my silver tongue every time I compliment them. But even then, I try not to date them, because of the scars of my past." Erik said, looking at Guiche, who looked like his mouth was about to hit the ground. Guiche couldn't believe it! Here he was, admitting to be almost like him...but.

"Wha...what happened?" Guiche asked, getting a sad look from Erik as he breath in and out slowly.

"Karma happened. They said that for every bad decision you make, there were consequences. How right they were, because...I thought I could date two women at once, and thought no one would be wiser. Turns out the two were friends and as soon as one asked me to marry them, I broke it off with the other. The very next day, the school who admired me so only looked at me like I was scum, and the girls told me that they hate me. But that...that wasn't the worst of it." Erik said sadly.

"What happened?" Guiche asked, getting shocked at how Erik suddenly turned anger.

"My father happened. Due to him being a president of a company, he was widely viewed as a respectful man with a good family. But on that day, he waited for me to get home, only to punish me with a belt using it as a whip. Never had I seen my father like that, and I was fearful for my life. I tried to get help from my mother and sister, but they had the sames looks. My mother was so disappointed at me wonder where she had gone wrong with raising me. And my sister...oh my sweet caring sister no longer looked up to me as her big brother but as a stranger that day, my life was so turn upside down I thought nothing could heal it. And on that day I've decided." Erik said angrily at first, then sadly, and then determined. Guiche could not believe what he heard. Erik pretty much suffered much worse then what he was going through right now. But he wondered what he did then.

"What did you decided?" Guiche asked, getting a sigh from Erik.

"I've decided to join the Army Reserves, hoping that by being in the military, I get the respect and praise I used to get. But even then it wasn't enough, for I was refused by the recruiter and I had to return to my family. My father got so angry at me and threw a punch at me. My family watched as the man that I once called father punched until I punched him back, knocking out several of his teeth. After that I run away, hoping to escape it. But what I didn't realized back then, Karma punished me again, for my sister chased me to Berlin. For what reason I didn't know...but." Erik said, trying to not let the tears fall. Guiche stare at him in sadness, for he now had no reason to feel the way he did, because Erik, the one that defeated him, had suffered worse than him. But the next part must be hard for Erik as he stopped to wipe his face.

"But?" Guiche said heiastly, hoping that he didn't ask for too much. Erik breathed in and out slowly.

"But...the next time I saw her...she had departed from the world...gunned down like an animal." Erik said closing his eyes, feeling the few tears coming out. And Guiche sat there in shock, all feelings of the familiar replaced with sadness. Erik wiped his eyes, and finished it.

"In the span of six months, my entire life was so destroyed to the point of losing everything. So much that I welcomed death to take me away. But then...they came." Erik said with acceptance, before it turned to sounding happy. This confused Guiche, he lost everything but sounded happy that some people came to him.

"Who came?" Guiche said, and to his growing confusion at the eyes that once held sadness now held glory, honor, and happiness.

"The Risen came. At first they came to rescue their brother, but they ended up returning to their war with a hundred thousand soldiers to join their cause. With me as their commander." Erik said with pride in his voice, making Guiche gape at the audacity of the idea of finding happiness of joining of a rebellion. But he watched Erik explained how bad his life turned out and how he found purpose again with a rebellion. He waited until Erik finished his story.

"After all of that, for four years, the Risen taught me everything I knew and it's commanders and their lieutenant's treated me like family, more than my real family ever did." Erik said with a smile and looked at Guiche.

"So yeah, after everything that has happened, I've found a greater purpose than the army reserves, and got a great family in return. But know that, because of that, I had to see the worst of what humanity is capable of, and was trained on how to stop them. My life has seen many bad things but also good things, and as long as you cherish all the good you've done and learn from the bad, you can be a fine person." Erik said, getting a nod from Guiche as he sat there and became humbled by Erik. He then slapped a hand on Guiche's shoulder as he stood up.

"Come on Guiche, now that we got the sob stories out of the way, let's do some training." Erik said, getting a look of shock from Guiche.

"Training?!...Wait why are we training for, Erik? I have class in five minutes." Guiche said, getting a nod from Erik.

"I know that Guiche, but I'm sure the teachers won't mind me change a former playboy into a better man, one that a father can be proud of. And if they give you trouble, tell them to take it out on me, alright?" Erik said with a grin and an arm around his shoulders. On the outside, Guiche was shocked at what he heard, but on the inside, it made him happy to hear that the one that bested and torn him down in a duel was willing to train him into a better man. But then the next words he heard stop.

"Though if you are gonna do this, you must promise to never, until I say so, compliment another girl again." Erik said, getting Guiche to stop at look at him like he was crazy.

"What! Why!? Complimenting girls make me happy, complimenting them is what makes me confident. What am I gonna do without saying anything?" Guiche said desperately. Erik chuckled at his dilemma and patted his shoulder.

"I didn't say to not talk to them, I'm saying for the time being, reel in that casanova of yours and watch what happens. All the girls here know that you always try to be charmer and it has gotten old for them. But think what would happen if you stopped that? What then?" Erik said, getting Guiche to really think on it. He really did talked to many girls as a charmer, but thinking that he would stop that will probably change their opinions. He then thought on how the girl he likes, Montmorency, would react to him no longer the charmer he was. He then thought what Erik was trying to do.

"Wait? Are you saying that if I stop being the charmer that everyone knows...it may get my darling Montmorency to notice me again?" Guiche said, getting a nod from the soldier as he loosen as arm from his shoulders and walked in front of him with arms crossed.

"And not just that, but maybe your father can see that you've change.. and maybe tell you how proud he is of you. All because I gave you the hand, the tools, and the knowledge I know, to make a better you. I can do all of that, but only if you are ready." Erik said with a look of a stern teacher ready to teach his next appreticise. Guiche looked with wide eyes before they soften and he looked back to see if his darling followed. When he didn't, he looked back to Erik, looked down before they closed and looked back with a determined look of his face.

"I'm ready sensei." Guiche said with a fire in his eyes that made Erik already proud of him, allowing a small smile on his face before it reverted to a stern glare.

"Then on this day Guiche, until the end of this training, you will no longer call yourself Guiche the Bronze, for that name will no longer serve you now, as that name will be replaced by the man I am ready to forge you into. Are you ready, my student?" Erik said grabbing his rifle and reformed it into a staff. Guiche stared at the weapon with a hint of fear before he pushed that down and readied his rose wand with a look of confidence.

"I am." Guiche said getting a nod from Erik.

"Good, cause for the next six months or so, I will plunge you into the path of hell I about to start you on for today, for you to rise above it and reach for your paradise." Erik said as he twirled his staff, making Guiche throw 15 rose petals to reveal golems fully armed. But nothing could prepare him for what was to come, for Erik was easing Louise as she already how her magic works until something comes along, Guiche had years of magic training. But Erik was ready to tare into the golems when he spotted a head of yellow drills near them. Erik smiled, knowing that already Guiche made the right move, for his future other half now watched to see a man about to be forged by him, by a commoner...by a rebel…..by a Risen Soldier of the Second American Revolution.

 **And done! :D Hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter, and sorry that the rating has changed from T to M. Don't want the admins to tear down this story for not properly give the rating that matches the story content. But it's fine, for there will be more dark stuff, more foul language, and perhaps more sexual content. Anyway hope you guys enjoy the story so far, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Later!**


	5. FOZ: The Hessian Solider

**Hello everyone! Blackhawk571X here! And welcome back to the Familiar of Zero: The Risen Familiar! Here is Chapter 5 of this story**

 **WARNING! LIME SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! SKIP THE SCENE IF YOU ARE 16 OR YOUNGER! YOU WERE WARNED!**

 **4 Days Later**

"Again!" Erik yelled out to Guiche, who was trying his best not to fall over from exhaustion of casting multiple spells to keep up with Er...no his teacher. Guiche inhaled sharply and flung 5 more petals to reveal golems that are looking like they were about to crumble, but still held on for life as three charged Erik, who was only using a sword he borrowed from one of the school guards, for now at yet. Why you ask? It's day of the void, or referred to as Hollow's Day. So far, for the ones he really cared to counted, him, Louise, Saito, Guiche, Montmorency, Kaite, Kirche, Tabitha, Siesta, and Colbert. Everyone else either stay or went back home for the holiday's. He refocused on his student, who clothes has seen better days as dirt caked different areas and some scratches adorned his face. But despite the looks of exhaustion, his eyes were aflamed of being better, to rise above his past character. Erik smiled at his students willingness to learn the best from him, but he then faced one of the golems and fought it with ease. Unlike the last time they fought at Vesti Court, Guiche was ready for him and had his golems gained much thicker armor, heck at some point his weapon nearly got caught in one of his golems, but it was understandable for it was in the golem's knees. Erik stopped a sword cut that was nearly at his face, pushed it back and thrust his blade into it's skull. As the golem turned to dust, he sees two defending Guiche as the last ones charged him. Erik smirked at how quick Guiche was learning the true benefits of his magic, like new tactics for some golems for defence while most of his forces attack. But Guiche still have much to learn as some opponents can strike him from afar. He has person, a bow he made from the materials in the forest and had Colbert enchant it with strength to make it stable as a normal one from a bow maker. And he had arrows with small sack bags to hit Guiche without worry of hitting him. He made all of this 2 days ago when Guiche was getting better with his golems defenses and attacks from close up, but wanted him to get better with long range attacks. And so, grabbing his bow when Guiche's line of sight was obstructed, pull an 'arrow' from his quiver, and readied a shot as he jumped forward into a roll, away from a golem that was gonna cut him down. Guiche saw Erik with his bow too late as Erik drew the bow back, while aiming with a speed that would make Robin Hood green with envy and let it fly. Seconds later Guiche was hit in the head with the sack and immediately dropped to the ground, while his golems turned to dust. Why did this happen? Simple, the sack held a enchantment made by Osmond, Colbert and some other teachers, just for training purposes, cut off one's magic and siluamated death when hit by one. It did not last long as 3 seconds later, Guiche was already getting up from the hard fall due to the sudden paralysis of the training ammo and saw Erik looked down at him with an arm stretched out. Guiche sighed as he took the hand and was pulled up.

"20 minutes before being downed. Well done Guiche, you are showing good progress so far." Erik said as he looped an arm around his shoulder, and patted it. Guiche was happy to hear praise from his teacher. Never that he thought such thing would make him glad, but after everything that has happened, he was happy and he was already seeing results. The school could barely recognize Guiche as he was no longer flirting and was studying more on earth magic, much to the shock of the girls there. They eventually took it as a sign to no longer worry about his casanova ways and moved on, except one. Everyday that Guiche was training, Montmorency would watch at first helplessly as Guiche would get hurt during the spares between him and Erik, who was now referring as Sensei. But after each spare, Guiche was helped up by Erik and they both have smiles on their faces, it made her worried at first cause of how Guiche was no longer flirting with any girls, and she meant _any girls_. It worried her when she notice the next time she talked to him, he was talking to her like a normal boy who talked to a girl who was a friend. She then talked to the other girls, and she was surprised that he hasn't flirted with any girls ever. So then, she followed him and Erik to see them spare ever since. She saw them chatted a bit, walking to the gates while hiding from view. She then saw Erik talked to him, and Guiche went to the school, leaving Erik alone at the gates. She was about to leave when Erik started walking away from the gates to where she believes is the circle he and Colbert made days ago. Montmorency then follow him and saw that indeed he was at the circle in a sitting position with his legs crossed close while in a standard meditation stance. Montmorency starred in wonderment at what he was doing when she heard someone speak.

"You know, it's not polite to watch us without our consent my dear. We would think that you were stalking us Monmon." Erik said suddenly, getting an epp from Montmorency, before she poked her head out of the bushes. He smiled at her embarrassment, and he made a 'come here' gesture, and she came to the circle. She stepped into the circle, thinking that the light that surrounded Louise will engulf her too, but it didn't happen as she sit down. Erik opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You know that be concerned for him when you ignored him at first was counterproductive in trying to punish him for what he did." Erik said with a smile, getting a flustered mad look from her.

"Well excuse me for showing concern for my loved one when he's being tossed around by you! I don't know what you are doing to him, but I don't approve of it." Montmorency said, getting a grin from Erik and a raised eyebrow.

"Really? Even if it's to train him to be a better man with a better mindset than before?" Erik said, getting a confused look from her.

"Training? Why are you training him? He has great magic ability." Montmorency said, getting a shake from Erik.

"He may have, but he has a mindset of a boy who thought he could get anything by saying sweet words. I'm tearing that down for something better. For him... and for you." Erik said, getting a shocked look from her.

"F...for me? Why?" Montmorency said, getting a inhale of breath from Erik.

"Because I don't want the same to happen to him, like what happened to me." Erik said, getting a confused look which made him smile.

"I was the same as Guiche when I was younger, but the price i payed for it was too great. I lost the respect of everyone I knew, my parents disowned me, the girls I loved hated me, and my sister...dead." Erik said with closed eyes, not seeing the look of shock from the drill haired girl, with her mouth clamped by her hand. Erik opened his eyes to look at her with a smile.

"But because of that, I joined the rebellion in America and became a commander for them. And what I'm teaching Guiche now is what I was taught back then, but with some magic in it. I hope you would wait for him to finish the results. I plan to have him train for six months, but I'm considering dropping it to 3 months instead. Would you wait for him then?" Erik said, getting a nod from Montmorency. Erik then stood up and offered a hand to her, and she was pulled up by him.

"And by the way, Guiche is hoping to have dinner with you sometime on. Shall I give him a response from you Monmon?" Erik said with a teasing grin, getting a flustered drill head in response stuttering.

"He...he does?! Why didn't he tell me if he wanted too when I asked him?" Montmorency said in confusion. Erik smiled at her confusion since it was his fault for Guiche to not only flirt with girls, but not accept any dates from the girls until he was done training. But what they both don't know that Erik can bend his rules slightly for a better benefit of someone he cares for.

"He would, but I told him that he can't go on dates. But I've decided to treat him for doing a good job of his training. So...what day do you want to have a date with him on?" Erik said, getting a shocked look at first before she looked flustered, but she answered.

"To...tomorrow night will be okay. I have to get a dress for it, is that ok?" Montmorency said, getting a grin from Erik.

"Of course Monmon. I'll let him know ok?" Erik said, and she nodded yes, feeling happy. She then felt a pat from him.

"Ok then, you better get going. Don't want to take up the rest of your day." Erik said, and saw her run off happy. He stood there for awhile, wondering if Louise was up and about since she didn't have to worry about waking up early. He then walked back to the grounds through the gates and saw in the distance is Reginald trying to pull out his wand to no avail as he then dropped to the ground out of breath. Erik ignored him for now to see Louise and Saito walking towards him.

"Morning you too, I thought I had to wake both you up from your lovey-dovey nap." Erik said with a teasing grin, causing both of them to blush hard. Louise had a mad look while blushing.

"Me and this dog did not wake up from a lovey-dovey nap Erik!" Louise said. Erik grinned at how easy he can tease her. But he decided to not push further, for he was ready to head to town.

"Oh well. But I was wondering how we get there? Do we use horses or what?" Erik said, still getting used to the lack of modern technology at the present time. Louise shook her blush as she had an answer.

"We'll have to use horses to get there. Have you rode a horse before?" Louise asked, getting a nod from Erik.

"Only once or twice, but I know the basics of it. I'll just follow behind you two." Erik said, getting blushes back full force.

"Wh..why does he have to ride with me? Can't he ride with you?" louise said, getting raised eyebrows from the two males.

"Ok, one he can't due to my size. And two, you two can fit better on a horse together." Erik said. Louise sighed in defeat and then turned to Saito, pointing at him.

"Fine, but you better not touch me in weird spots or kicking of the horse." Louise said, walking away with a hmph and pout. Saito sighed and looked at Erik.

"Thanks for the save Erik, I thought I had to save a horse with another man." Saito said, getting a nod from Erik.

"No problem man, at least you can feel up a girl by 'accident' than a man." Erik said with a grin, getting a blush from Saito.

"I..I don't think of wanting too even if I want too. But at least we don't have to.." "Say no more Saito. Now let's go, Louise is waiting for us." Saito said before he was interrupted by Erik. They both saw Louise with two horses, one brown and the other brown with spots of black and white. Louise and Saito was getting on the brown horse while Erik petted the other's mane to ease it up for him to get on. He then went to middle and got up in one motion, seeing Louise already on while she helped Saito. After some time of missteps by Saito, the three trekked along a dirt road to the capitol as Erik recalled what happened last night, hoping that it wouldn't be an occurrence while being here. Why you ask? Kirche. Kirche and her 'flames of passion', that's why.

 **Last night**

Erik and Guiche was returning after they got done sparing. Once more Erik spotted Montmorency as she looked on with worry. But he shook his head, and addressed his second student.

"Alright you better head off to bed Guiche, tomorrow we do the same thing, but with different golems ok?" Erik said, grinning at his student's heavy breathing. Hey, at least he's breathing and walking at once, so he could handle himself to his room. Guiche nodded his head.

"Will do... sensei. See you.. Tomorrow." Guiche as he walked to the direction of the boys dormitory. He smiled at his students new will of fire, before looking at where his 'other half' was and find that she ran off somewhere. He shrugged his shoulders, and walked to the kitchens to get something to eat before going to wash up somewhere. He walked about when something caught his eye. It was the same teacher he dressed down a few days ago, walking a zombie with no sense of direction...until the man saw him, and the look of shame, despair and hopelessness turned into raw anger, hate and rage as he ran at Erik screaming like a mad man. The man went to throw a punch, only to be caught by Erik and twisted his arm not braking it but made it painful enough to make him kneel in pain. The teacher screamed at the sudden pain of his arm being twisted, feeling like his arm was about to brake and kneel over trying to ease it by turning his body to the forceful direction of the twist, when he saw Erik shook his head.

"Is that anyway to greet people? Especially after what had happened a few days ago?" Erik said, seeing the teacher squirming in pain when he saw him glaring deathly.

"How did you do it?" The teacher said through gritted teeth.

"How did I do what exactly?" Erik said with a raised eyebrow, which got the teacher to grasp Erik's arm to move it without prevail.

"How did you take my magic, peasant?!" The teacher said with rage in his voice, getting Erik to narrow his eyes.

"What of your magic, teacher?" Erik said, having an idea what may have happened.

"Your brimir damn circle! It was disrespectful of what you've done to the grounds surrounding the school, so I saw fit, as a noble, sought to remove your circle. But I've made the mistake of walking into it, and it took away my magic! How...how did you do it? You're nothing but a peasant!" The man yelled, looking like he was about to pop a few blood vessels in his face. Erik then realized what had happen, and that made him smile.

"Well well well, teach. You really want to know how it happened huh?" Erik said with a grin and gleam of evil in his eye, catching the teacher off guard. He then bent down to whisper something in his ear, only to see the teacher paled very white at the horror he just heard. Erik then let go of his arm, forcing the man to lay on the ground, too shocked to do anything Then he heard the next words that truly propel him down into despair.

"Because of what you try to do to Louise, your magic is now forfeited, to serve someone better than you. Consider it a punishment, _from a disrespectful commoner_." Erik said and walked away, not caring if the man slept there all night. He had some karma racked, and he was the one do it's work. He then saw Siesta and waved at her.

"Hey Siesta! Do you guys have a washroom that I can use?" Erik said, getting a epp from her and a blush from embarrassment.

"Yes we do Sir Roland! Did you trained Lord Guiche hard today?" Siesta asked. Erik sighed at this.

"Everyone knows huh?" Erik asked, getting a nod from her.

"Yes, apparently one of the girls followed you and Guiche to the outside of the grounds and saw you two sparing and told everyone. Apparently one of the teachers is sending a letter to his parents to let them know what you are doing." Siesta said, getting another sigh from him. Yes, apparently a commoner training someone from higher birth is considered an offence and now the school is trying to get Guiche in trouble for wanting to better himself, know that he is capable of so. But their pride as welders of magic would not one of their own be taught be a 'lowly commoner'. Huh...then they could tell him that to his face and they'll see what happens. But he shook it off and looked at her.

"Yea, I'm training him to be a better person then the one I fought days ago. And if he parents come, I'll explain it to them. Heck, I think Guiche will prove the results of his training under me. I believe his father would change his view of his son." Erik said. Siesta nodded in understanding, and then saw Erik looked around.

"So...about that washroom. I feel very dirty right now, and I probably smell bad too." Erik said, getting a nod from her, and was told to follow her. After awhile, he appeared at the boy washroom for nobles, but since no on was in at the moment. Erik asked her for a change of clothes he could use for the night. Siesta nodded as she waited for Erik to dress down, and handed her the clothes. He didn't care what era he was in, wearing three layers of clothes that was impossible to be cool in the heat of day, and sweat was caked on his uniform. He knew that tomorrow would be an opportunity to get something since the teacher return the sack of coins he had given him. Apparently since it was new gold coins, they only need 3 for the main table, the rest was 50 new gold coins for him to spend. But feeling that he needed to spend it wisely, he asked Tabitha for the basics of currency, and she was glad to help him. Seems to him at the time that the currency is just like the old days of France, like 1200ish, don't ask how he knew. But anyway, with Siesta gone, he focused on his bath, feeling the non-manufactured soap on his skin and it felt better than the ones back home. Don't get him wrong, but after Alivon decided to turn his revolution away from animal products and chemical heavy items to promote a healthier lifestyle to bankrupt big companies to put pressure the government to quit early since most money back then was factory farms and some of the product makers that uses chemicals that are harmful to humans. Since then, despite the food shortages, food health in the rebellion had been better, as well as hygiene since turning away from the products they once used. He shook of the past and focused on the now as he finished soaping himself to rinse off in the tub. He then stepped out to see Siesta returned and her face was very red with steam coming from her ears. Erik realized what happened, covered his one eyed monster, and turned to the side. He stood there as Siesta slowly handed him his towel, getting a low thanks as Erik was a bit embarrassed by the accident that happened. Siesta turned to walk, closing the door behind her, but it still didn't deafen the loud 'Kya!' that sounded outside the bath. Erik shook his head at the clumsiness of the maid as he dried off. He then wrapped his towel to walk to the changing room to see a simple sewed brown shirt and pants with a pair of sandals to wear for the night as Siesta waited for him to exit the room, while she had more 'erotic' fantasies with her 'sir knight'. As she squirmed in embarrassment of the thoughts she had, Erik exited the room, much to her surprise. She then had to turn around with her face red at how the clothes on Erik was tighter than it should. Most of his arms are exposed, revealing hard muscles and the shirt was tight on his pecks. All in all, his body now is comparable to a lumberjacks with a military touch. Siesta looked back and felt blood dripping from her nose, much to Erik's amusement.

"Maybe I should have a cloak or table cloth to hide my 'weapons', don't you agreed Siesta?" Erik said with a grin, getting a fast nod from her as she ran to get something to cover Erik's 'secret' weapons. Erik shook his head in amusement, apparently the maid likes him a lot. It's no wonder, he defeated a noble without any use of magic (his runes don't count in his opinion), he defended some of the commoner servants from being abused by some nobles and he helped Louise the Zero become a true mage. And not to mention how he dressed down one of their worst teachers, and save the school from a winy noble who couldn't get his way, he was pretty much a budding hero already. He shook his head again at how very quickly he was being recognize quickly for his actions, when he spotted the red faced Siesta coming towards him with a cloak. She handed it to him, and he put it on. She looked at him, and in her mind, he looked like a handsome heroic adventurer, and she turned away blushing like a schoolgirl. She then felt a hand pat her shoulder as she saw Erik smiling at her.

"Thank you for your help Siesta. I don't know how to repay you." Erik said, seeing her shake her head.

"You don't need to repay me Sir Knight. Just.. being in your company is enough for me." Siesta said with a light blush. Erik grinned and grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Well I better head off. Louise is probably wondering where I am now. Thank you again, and have a good night Siesta." Erik said with a light bow, seeing her blushing more as she stuttered.

"G..go..good night Mr. Roland!" Siesta said, walking away after she finished her sentence. Erik shook his head and walked to the dorms where Louise was. Erik finished climbing the steps to where the level that held Louise's room, took a corner to see a giant red lizard with a flame at the tip of its tail. Before coming to this world, he thought he would be either losing his mind, or going up against a dangerous predator. But after seeing this lizard from time to time with a girl named Kirche, he knew that he wasn't in total danger. He smiled as he walked up to the creature, knelt in front of it and scratched the top of it's head. He gotten noises of approval since it wouldn't be able to scratch it's head to get the itches on it. He scratch the parts of head he knew it wouldn't be able to itch while chatting with it.

"Hey there Flame. What are you doing out here huh? Did your master kick you out or something? That's not like her." Erik said, getting a shake from it's head. Erik rose an eyebrow at this.

"Well then, how come you're out here huh buddy?" Erik said patted it's head, only to see it gently bite his shirt and pulled him slightly. Erik looked confused for a bit, before he let an oh.

"Oh, you're out here cause your master ordered you to come find me and return with me huh?" Erik asked, getting a nod from it. Erik then patted it's head and stood up.

"Alright then, if she sent you herself at this time, then it must be a private matter. Ok then Flame, lend the way." Erik said and Flame went to walk to it's masters room. It took a few minutes before Flame stopped by a door, which Erik saw it was its masters room, and so he knocked.

"Who is it?" A female voice called, expecting Flame to bust the door open with it's target on hand.

"It's me, Erik. I found Flame outside and it took me to your room. I guess you need to talk to me or something?" Erik said, hearing a soft gasp on the other side of the door.

"Y..yes! Come in Darling!" Kirche said, making Erik shake his head, knowing that she was one of the girls that liked him... a lot. And so he opened the door to let Flame in, which it did. Then he stepped in closing the door behind him...only to see Kirche laying on the bed, wearing a see through lingerie that reveals much to make any hot blooded males crazy. But Erik was different, as he rose an eyebrow at her daring action.

"So...did you need something? Or are you hoping for something...else?" Erik said, as he saw Kirche got up and walk towards him, swaying her wide hips in a sexy sway, hoping to capture him in her flare of passion. But Erik kept his eyes on hers, as she got closer. She got up close enough to wrap her arms around his neck, laying her nearly revealed breasts on his chest, hoping to get him flustered enough to surrender to his passion. Kirche then looked to his eyes, and he saw her eyes that held lust in them.

"Hello Darling. I hope flame wasn't harsh on you, since I ordered him to come grab you." Kirche said sweetly while pushing her breasts into him. Erik shook his head with a smile.

"Not at all Miss Zerbst. I found him out in the halls and went to scratch his head like usual, chatting with him. But he tugged me to follow him and I did so. And now that I'm here, though I'm concerned with why you're doing this. Shouldn't there be a noble for you to do this with, than what you guys call me 'A peasant.'?" Erik said with an eyebrow raised. Kirche giggled at his way of petting her Flame. But she pulled him closer into where their lips nearly touched.

"Maybe, but after that duel with Guiche, I felt my heart burning with passion. And that passion burns for you Erik. Don't you see Erik? I'm in love with you." Kirche said, like a horny schoolgirl that dragged her loved one home to be 'one' with him.

 **WARNING LIME AHEAD! YOU WERE WARNED!**

But Erik had other ideas, as he suddenly got out of her arms, making her gasp and widen her eyes at the sudden movement. Before she asked what he was doing, he turned her around to hug her back with a hand grope her one of her breast and another cupped between her legs, making her moan. She felt his hands moving and groping her breast and 'flower' roughly, feeling the bulge in his pants digging into her butt as he pressed into her, making her pant heavily at the sudden arousal of his bold move. This went on for a minute before she felt the one hand cupping her mound pull her panties to one side and lightly brushing her 'flower' in circle motions. The other slipped between the bra on her right breast to draw circles around her nipple, brushing it every now and then, causing Kirche to bite her bottom lip in a sexy fashion, moaning in anticipation of the passion to come. But it never came as after a minute of that tease ended as both his hands stopped their assault, pulled the panties back to where they were and move his hands towards her stomach and pulled her into a hug. She wondered why he stopped his bold attempt of making passion, when he heard him speak.

 **LIME ENDED! DON'T COMPLAIN THAT IT'S SHORT!**

"Thank you Kirche for feeling this way for a commoner, but I barely know you at all. So if you really do love me, then I suggest you get to know me as a friend first before we continue the passion we felt tonight, ok?" Erik said, getting a slow nod from her. He then released her and picked her up bridal style and walked her to the bed, while Kirche blushed up a storm at feeling like a princess. He then set her down on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Kirche. Tomorrow we will talk on how we can go on as friends before we can go together in the throws of passion, ok?" Erik said, getting a loving nod from her. He then turned to walk out the door, opened it to see Louise about to open the door. She looked at him with shock while he had a smile.

"Hello, my adorable master. I was about to head to your room to sleep. Let's get going, shall we?" Erik said, while getting a dumbfounded nod from her. He then exited Kirche room and walked to her room, not noticing the bugle in his pants slowly going down, and thankful Louise didn't notice either since she walked in front of him. She then stopped to turn and look at him angrily.

"So why were you in Kirche room?! Don't you know that her family and mine are rivals?! She tried to steal you from me.." Louise said angrily before Erik stopped her with a hug. She stop her rant with a shocked blushed look on her face. She then looked at him as he spoke.

"You don't have to worry about me Louise. No girl is gonna drag me away from my new little sister. So don't you worry, since I talked to Kirche about being friends for now. You okay with that, little sis?" Erik said, getting an 'oh' look from Louise before looked away with a smile and blush, then she nodded. Erik smiled as he ended the hug to see tears coming down, which made Erik wipe then away.

"Besides, I don't think Kirche will sleep soundly after the gift I gave her. But let's not dwell on that right now, for I like to sleep now. So let's get going, shall we?" Erik said, getting a nod from Louise. They continued walking as Louise asked what he did, only getting a grin and was told that he gave her some passion that will haunt her. Louise shook her head, not wanting to know what he did exactly. But she would've known, for if they hanged around Kirche's room long enough, they would've hear the throaty moans and shouts of 'Erik!' and 'More!' from Kirche as her phantom partner was now giving her the greatest passion her lust was imagining then and there.

 **Flashback ended**

Erik chuckle as this morning seeing Kirche, she immediately blush and hid in her room to hide her embarrassment. Thinking that it was enough to make her rethink things between them as he had that talk with her right then and there, then went on to train Guiche that morning and now was heading into town to get not only weapons but clothes to wear and supply's he needed for a forge that will allow him to create a custom forged magnum gauntlet in honor of his commander. He then saw the town gates and caught up to Louise and Saito to see them heading for a horse stable. After some minute of going in the stable and getting off their horse's, they went into the town. Immediately he smelled hints of fecal matter and sweat in the commoner part of the town. Thankfully they were heading towards the noble side of town for a sword shop, and saw the one they needed to enter, and went in. Erik's first thought of how ill stocked the shop looked, some barrels held swords in there and some weapons are mismatched on the walls. He saw long-swords, short swords, axes, daggers, swears, pole arms, and even some shields. He then looked around to see which will be right for him, then something caught his eye. Nothing could prepare him what he found as this weapon was used by one of rebel lieutenants, a Ki-fen Katana. Most katanas were curved smoothly at the hilt to give a near crescent curve, but this katana had the blade angled upwards to give it a angled curved blade. He could not believe he found the blade of Lieutenant Tanaka of Zao's forces, as he inspected the blade, seeing the awesome crystal like blade with a black and red clothed hilt with a 'rising sun' handguard on it. It was a few minutes before Saito and Louise found him looking at the blade.

"Whoa, that's a nice blade! That look like it belong in Japan or something." Saito exclaimed, getting a chuckle from Erik.

"That's because the person who forged it lived there Saito. This was his finest blade from the drawings of the Risen Commander Alivon Vulken. Vulken thought it wasn't a blade worthy of being mass produced for all sword users in the Revolution, so he gave it to Tanaka of Zao's army. He made this and four others for his brothers and sisters that joined Zao when the revolution started. If we don't find any good swords here Saito, I'll give you this one, ok?" Erik said, getting an excited nod from Saito, while Louise stared at how beautiful and foreign the sword was. Then they heard someone behind them.

"Ah, I see you found the mystical sword summoned by Count Folbard of Gallia. The sword was passed around for years before it ended up here. But I don't think you're here for one sword, yes?" A man said, getting the three to turn to see, from Erik's guess, a shady business owner just by the look in his eyes, not minding the . Erik raise an eyebrow and decided to take charge.

"Indeed shop keep, this blade was forged by a friend of mine and had lost it for some time. I think he'll be happy to see it return. But yes, we need about one more blade and that should be it, good sir." Erik said with a forced smile, seeing the glint of greed in the man's eyes.

"Ah, I have just the sword you need! Wait one moment, please." The man said, disappearing behind the drapes on the door to the back. Louise looked at him, about to yell at him for what he was doing. But Erik grabbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Be on your guard. The man is more shady then a foolish gambler. He will try to get more money for weak swords so you need me to let me deal with him, ok?" Erik said, making her nod. He then heard the man return with two swords that look like it was for decoration then used for battle.

"This sword, my good sir, is forged by a noble in Germania. It's magical enchantments stops any spells from harming the user. Why don't you try it out?" The man said, holding the blade to Erik. He took the blade and immediately felt an imbalance on it. He took some steps to give it some practice swings, thrusts and twirls. He stopped to put what he believe to be the balance of most blades and put it on his two fingers. The sword immediately fell, much to the shock of Louise and the shop keep. Erik then grabbed the sword to inspect it.

"And..what was the materials used to forge this? If you don't mind me asking." Erik said, getting a cough from the shop owner.

"O..Of course! The noble used gold to forge this with some enchantments. Why do you ask?" The man said, while Erik flicked the sword at its core. He shook his head as he heard the hollow ring of the sword.

"No reason, but after what I've seen and felt on this sword, this sword is more suited being on a wall to collect dust then to draw blood on a battlefield. I think you got robbed with this sword sir." Erik said with narrowed eyes, getting a look of anger from the man.

"That blade was cost me more to obtain than anything else in this store! I'm offended that you could accuse me of theft sir!" The man said, getting a glare from Erik.

"Saito, Louise..step away from the store counter." Erik said as he closed the distance. Saito and Louise moved away, much to there confusion, only to see Erik bring up the sword to slash the counter between them. The man yelp and walked back with hands up, but Erik wasn't try to harm anyone. In fact, it was the opposite as he hit the counter, making the blade snap in half at the force of the swing...and the weakness of the material used to forge it. Everyone was quiet as Erik bring up the now broken sword in hand, tossing it to the counter.

"Now that we got this confusion cleared up, perhaps you can stop being a rat and give us some more suitable blades...before we report your business to the city guards." Erik said, with a hint of venom in the last words. The man paled at how the blade got broken with such ease and at the threat Erik made. This made him clawed back to his back room to find better blades. Louise stared at Erik with awe at how he was able to tell the blade was bad, and Saito wanted to know how.

"How did you the blade was bad? I thought you were gonna cut that counter up." Saito asked, getting a shake from Erik.

"It would have, but people don't realized that gold isn't a material that makes good blades. It's why they are used for coins and jewelry, they melt easy. Swords were supposed to be forged with iron or steel, because of how much stronger it is then gold. Like I said, that sword was much better a wall decoration then used on the battlefield." Erik said. They then heard a laugh from behind.

"Ha, that old man got what he deserved for trying to sell a weak sword like that. You sure know your stuff, pal." Something said, making everyone look around. Saito felt a pat on his shoulder that made him look at Erik, and he motioned his head at a barrel. Saito went to the barrel and looked for a sword. He pulled one out and it was a rusted sword, but from Saito's hand, and to Eriks eyes, it felt drawing to them. Then Erik said his piece.

"And I guess you know the man?" Erik said, seemingly to no one, making Saito and Louise at him funny. But that changed quickly as the hand guard that looked like a mouth moved.

"Of course I would know pal, that guy would sell junk to people!." The sword said, getting looks of shock from Louise and Saito, while Erik held an eyebrow.

"Am I crazy..or is this sword talking?" Saito asked, not believing that a sword was talking to them.

"Don't push you luck pal, I'm a famous sword known throughout history! I once served as the sword of gundolf, the left hand of god." The sword said, getting looks of shock from the young ones and a eyebrow raise from Erik. He then walked up to touch to blade between his finger and thumb.

"And who you might be, grand sword?" Erik said with a military hint, getting a gasp of shock from the sword.

"My name is Deflinger, but call me Derf. But how could this be! There are two gundolfs! There can only be one of you!" Derf said calmly at first, but sounded panicked at the end. Erik chuckled at his surprise.

"Well Saito, you got yourself a good sword. Just rub it down with some wool to get the rust off, a quick wash of salt water, and run him through a blade sharpener and he will be fit for service." Erik said with a grin, see Saito stare at the sword happily, while Louise looked at the sword funny. Erik then saw the man return and he stared in shock of Saito holding the ancient blade.

"You sure took your sweet ass time, but we found our swords. And after seeing that you tried to scam us, I like to make a deal that one, let us leave happy customers and two, you get to keep your job. Do you understand?" Erik said, getting a shaking nod from the shop keep, for he saw the black demon looming behind Erik and staring it's red eyes at him. For the next few minutes, Erik and the keep agreed to make the prices of the two swords really cheap, and the tools to clean the swords was bought at regular prices. The three left the shop to head for the blacksmith shop, leaving Saito and Louise on their 'date' as he called it, much to their stuttered blushing mess. Erik asked around of the best forger in town, and they all said the same thing. The man was jokingly named Rubin the Forge Wizard for his top grade forged items, and his shop is being closed down. Erik wondered why that was so he decided to pay this 'wizard' a visit. Erik sees the shop, and sure enough, the Rubin Forge is the shop name, and it had a closed sign on the door. He entered the forge to see a blacksmith hammering a blade on the anvil. The man turned to see Erik, and shook his head.

"Didn't you see the sign out there? I'm closed for business. Some damn noble got angry at my work and decided to close up my shop. This blade is my last, so take whatever sword you wanted to have fix up somewhere else." The smith said, getting an eyebrow raise.

"Who said anything about a sword? And what makes you so sure that blade there will be your last?" Erik said, seeing the smith look at him again with a scoff.

"If you're not here for a sword, then what else? Get out! You damn nobles have taken more than enough, you tyrant bastards." The man said, getting a glare from Erik as he walked up to grab the man and forced him to wall. He saw the scared look from the man at the sudden move.

"Don't compare me to those spoon fed whining Hogwarts wanna-be fucktards ever like that again!" Erik yelled out, getting a more shock at the man before him. Erik kept a hold on the man.

"I had come from a very humble upbringing that is worthy of remembrance of my people. Not just because of how I fought for the freedom of the common people, but because of how I fought those bastards that abused their powers to make their 'lesser' their slaves. So do not compare me to them, for I am now, and always will be, a tyrants worst nightmare." Erik said with a very mad face, getting a scared look from the man. Erik breathed a deep sigh and gently let go of the man.

"Sorry, I hate being referred to a tyrant when people don't know my story. Forgive me for that, good sir." Erik said with a small smile, making the smith nod slowly. Erik then walked to his work and picked it up. He saw that it looked beyond ready for cooling, at least to his knowledge.

"You think this sword is ready for cooling? I think your past that stage, yes?" Erik said, getting a sigh from the smith.

"Yes it is, but my mind has been everywhere wondering what to do for money for the family. So I was hoping to get something for this." The smith said, getting an eyebrow raise from the soldier. He then raised the sword high to strike the anvil, much to the shock and horror of the smith. Before he could stop him, Erik struck the anval, breaking the blade in half. The smith looked at the blade in horror wondering why his blade was fragile. Erik then saw the impurities in the blades core and chuckled at the water barrel. Erik then turned to the smith.

"Don't ever think about making that blade again with what you have used to forge it. The metal had impurities in it, causing it to be weaker than normal. I think you understand why I'm telling you this?" Erik asked, getting a nod from the smith.

"Yeah I understand. But wait!? That means the.." The blade you forged for the noble was fragile already and he felt you robbed him. I can help with this problem, but only if you agreed to something for me." Erik said, getting a determined nod from the smith.

"Of course I can! Now that I know that the metal I was given was bad, I don't have to worry about my shop closing." The smith said, getting a shake from Erik.

"Close it anyway. Pack up everything essential, and take you and your family to the gates tonight with everything you need. Use this if you have too." Erik said, throwing a small sack of coins to him. The smith opened the sack and his mouth fell open.

"But sir! This is.." "More than enough to pay for a horse and wagon for where you and your family are heading. Be ready tonight as I solve who gave you the false metal so that others don't suffer the same fate. Do you remember the last shipper of the metal?" Erik said, seeing the smith nod his head.

"I do, the man was in a wagon that had many items in it. He said he was a traveling merchant that was selling things for cheaper prices of what he had. He said his name was Gernart Stuffleburg of Germania." The smith said, getting a nod from Erik.

"I'll be sure to find out what I need to know. Mr..." Erik said holding a hand out for a shake. The man grabbed his hand and shakes it.

"Rubin Taulfet, sir. Proud fifth generation blacksmith sir." Rubin said, getting a nod from Erik.

"Very well Rubin, pack everything you need and be ready to leave tonight. Because after I'm done here, you will no longer serve this city anymore as a public blacksmith. You will be under my service and protection while you give me fine blades only made by your hands. Does that sound good to you?" Erik said, getting a happy nod from Rubin.

"Of course sir. I shall do as you ask of me. Sir.." Rubin said, leaving the sir ro be fill by Erik.

"No sirs at all Rubin, for my name is Erik Von Roland. Just call me Erik or Roland, whatever suits you Rubin. Now if you excuse me.." Erik said as he turned to the door, not letting the evil glint in his eye.

"I'm off to go hunting." Erik said just before he left the shop. He looked to see Louise and Saito coming out of a shop about 6 yards away, flagging them down while walking to them.

"Hey you too! You're about to leave?" Erik said, getting a nod from Louise.

"Yeah, me and this dog are done looking around for stuff. What about you? I thought you're gonna get blacksmith tools?" Louise said, getting a chuckle from Erik.

"I thought so too, but fate(god) decided to give me something even better. But there is a few things that must be done before I get it. I'm gonna be here for the night, while doing my work, so you too head back." Erik said, getting shocked looks from the two.

"Wh..Why?! What do you have to do that warrants you staying the night in the capitol?!" Louise asked, seeing Erik knelt down in front of her.

"Louise..do you trust me?" Erik asked, getting a look from his summoner.

"Wh...what are you saying?" Louise asked with worry.

"Do you trust me Louise Vallière?" Erik said sternly, getting a more shocked looked from her. She wondered for a few moments before she resigned.

"Yes...Yes I trust you Erik." Louise said, getting a wide smile from Erik, as he patted her shoulders.

"Then you have absolutely have nothing to worry about me. What I'm about to do is what I used to do best in the revolution. So go home without me today, and know that I will be back tomorrow. Ok?" Erik said, getting a nod from Louise.

"Ok then, now this is what I want you to do. When you get back to the academy, tell the headmaster and Colbert.." Erik said, lend in to whisper the rest in her ear. She listen intently before her eyes widen. Erik then pulled back, and Louise almost spoke up, making Erik put a finger on her lips.

"Do not question it. Do as you were told. Everything will become clear tomorrow. And you have nothing to worry about, other than getting a good night sleep, ok?" Erik said, seeing tears in her eyes as she nod. Erik patted her shoulders and stood up.

"You'll protect her, right Saito?" Erik said, getting a nod from the Japanese boy.

"Of course Erik. Whatever you're doing, I hope it works out." Saito said.

"They will Saito. Do you remember much of our world?" Erik asked, getting a nod from Saito.

"Yeah I do, why?" Saito asked. Erik grinned at what he was about to say.

"Two words Saito. Assassin's Creed." Erik said, getting some confused looks from the two. But a few seconds later, Saito widen his eyes and Erik held a finger to his mouth in a shush motion.

"That's all you need to know Saito, and I'll explain the nature of today's work when I get back. Keep her safe Saito, for I don't want another sister harmed, you hear me?" Erik said, walking away at the last line, not wanting to hear a response. Erik passed the shops, listening or any words of Stuffleburg or wandering merchant. He then passed a bar when he heard someone spoke about it, but it was a two guards in an alleyway, with a bottle in their hands. Erik crept up to them, wanting to see signs of drunkenness, and saw one of them drunk as a skunk while his friend had the bottle lightly.

"Come on man, like.. Hic.. I hear a merchant was robbing people blind with his wares. The nobility is gonna do nothing so why get... hic.. hung up on it?" Guard #1 asked, getting a angry scoff from Guard #2.

"Because my wife bought some toys for the kids and they had mold on them. It made them sick and now I have to work more to get the money for treatment. I just want to see some justice done for the little people you know, I'm getting sick and tired of not being cared by my superiors." Guard #2 said, not seeing Erik almost behind him with a rock in hand. Before the two can talk more, Erik threw the rock at the first guard in the head, knocking him out instantly, making the second guard tried to see the attacker. He tried turning, but he was grasped by the neck with an arm before seeing a blade near his face.

"Shout and I promise that you will lose more than your job, understand?" Erik said, getting a stutter from the guard.

"Pl..please sir, don't kill me. I have a wife and kids. My children are sick and need treatments." The guard said.

"I know. I heard what happen and you have my condolences. But what I want will benefit the both of us." Erik said.

"What do you mean?" The guard said.

"That merchant you and your friend spoke of? He gave my new blacksmith false metal and is now forced to close his shop. I'm hunting that merchant down to bring him in. Does that sound good to you?" Erik said, getting a shocked look from the guard, even though he can't see it.

"Of course! Because of him, my kids are bedridden and sick! I want justice for what he's done!" The guard said. Erik nodded and let him go. The guard face the man, only to see a soldier fully decked out in combat gear that belonged to a foreign country, with his face covered by a skull mouth bandana and his eyes covered by the shade of his tall helmet. The guard stood in wonderment of the strange uniform, when he was brought back by Erik.

"Ok then, since our interests are aligned, you help me with my hunt, I'll help you and your family. Deal?" Erik asked with a hand out

"Yes! You have a deal! Just please help my children!" The guard said pleadingly, shaking his once assaults hand. Erik nodded his head as the shake ended.

"All in due time, but it will be soon. Now, what of the reports regarding this merchant?" Erik asked.

"Some reports are older then a few days by now, but I heard that a family reported a washboard breaking just after using it a few minutes. Another was a forger that had a tool set that was completely worn out before even using them. These two are the one's today and the two live close to here, just down this road here. Is that enough for your search?" The guard asked.

"No but it is a start. Perhaps I can ask around to narrow my search area. Thank you sir, you are helping me bring Justice to a greedy man. Now there is something you need to do for me now." Erik said.

"What do you need?" The guard asked.

"Wake up your partner after I leave, the shock from the attack should sober him up enough to carry out what I need you to do. After you wake him, report to your commander that the one responsible for these incidents is being hunted down now and will be brought in tonight at the city gates. Do you understand this order?" Erik said, getting a nod from the guard.

"Yes sir! I shall do as you ordered! But the commander will need to know who is hunting Stuffleburg." The guard said.

"Of course, tell them that 'The Hessian Soldier' has heard the cries of the common people and have answered the call to deliver justice." Erik said, getting a nod from the guard.

"Yes sir, I shall tell them so! May Brimirs light guide you." The guard said, getting a nod from Erik as he rummaged through his pocket and tossed what he had in it. The guard grabbed what he was given and saw the contents inside, shocked of finding gold coins that has more than two payments on being a guard of the city.

"That should be enough for your kids and whatever your family needs today. Consider this an kind act by the Hessian Soldier, the champion of the commoners." Erik said tipping his helmet to him, turning away to walk out the alleyway and he left to start asking questions.

 **2 hours later**

After 2 hours of speaking to the victims of the 'goblin merchant', he narrowed his search pattern by a few miles of the city that housed the commoners since no nobles buy anything from them. He walked up to an inn that had a crowd forming at the entrance. He brought out his pistol and fired. The effect was immediate as the rowdy crowd suddenly screamed in shock, stopping to see the one responsible. Erik then put his pistol in his holster and walked up to the attention of the crowd, to see a man clutching his shoulder that was bleeding from a wound. He then knelt down and held the hand the man held on his shoulder tighter, since the shock of the pistol had him slacking the pressure needed to stop the blood flow. The man hissed in pain as Erik turned to a woman who was wearing a maid uniform.

"Return here with a bucket of hot water, cloths, a sewing needle, string and some heavy liquor. We got a man bleeding out here." Erik said sternly. The maid got out of her shock to run inside to get the materials she was told to get. Erik then turn his attention to the man he was helping.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Erik asked, getting a nod from him.

"Yeah I do. It was that damn merchant that came last week, selling his poor products to us commoners. I went up to him and spoke my mind, and after a few minutes of yelling, he pulled out a knife and stabbed me. The man went back on his wagon quickly and ran off, leaving me here to bleed out or the guards to find me. Thank you for helping me. You really should leave before the guards come and see what happen ." The man said, getting a shake from Erik.

"Do not worry about me, good sir The guards will have plenty to worry about once this merchant is brought to justice, seeing that the nobility didn't care to bring him to justice." Erik said, seeing the maid return with the items. He then looked around to see a doctor coming into view. Erik motion him to come here and the doctor knelt down beside him.

"What happened?" The doctor said.

"Knife wound, looked like it severed an artery. We have to close it up before he bleeds out. You got a stable hand?" Erik asked, getting a nod from the old doctor.

"Indeed. I may be old, but my hands are as if they never wavered for the last forty years. What do you plan to do?" The doctor asked.

"I plan to close the artery before we close up the wound, but first you got the bottle?" Erik said, turning to the maid. She nodded yes as she handed the bottle to him. Erik then held it near the man.

"You a drinker?" Erik asked, getting a shake from him.

"No sir, my wife will kill me if I did." The man said, getting a chuckle from Erik.

"Then you best pick your poison now, your wife or that wound?" Erik said, getting the man to think on it, before he motion his head toward the bottle. This got a smirk and a smack on the shoulder from Erik.

"Good man. Bottoms up." Erik said as he opened the bottle and stuffed the opening in the man's mouth. The man did his best to chug it down as he down it all in one go. Erik saw the contents emptied out and bought the bottle out. The man breathed in heavily at the near suffocation of his first chugging a drink before letting out a big burp. The man looked embarrassed at himself, before feel a pat on his shoulder.

"A compliment to the brewer, yes?" Erik said, getting some laughs from the crowd. Erik then let go to rip the shirt arm where the wound was.

"Alright, after cleaning up the blood, you two hold the flesh back enough for me to close up the artery." Erik said as he pulled out a special blade he has on hand. The doctor and maid wondered how as they did as they were told after the maid washed the blood off his arm.

"How are you gonna do that? The wound is deep and your hands can't fit enough to stitch it up." The doctor said.

"I'm not gonna stitch up..." Erik said as he pull a 1 by 12 inch blade that glowed red. The crowd let out shocked gasps at what it was, hot metal. The man, the doctor and the maid looked at the blade with shocked looks.

"I'm gonna burn the wound shut. After that, you stitch up the opening and give him disinfectants with a syringe." Erik said as he grabbed an extra rag from the maid and presented to the man.

"When was the last time you and your wife had sex?" Erik asked, getting some blushes from the crowd and the man.

"We did one time, and we've been together for two years." The man, getting an incredulous look from not just Erik but from some people in the crowd.

"Well she better end that dry period today, cause I can bet some ladies here would be glad to have you in their bed tonight." Erik said, not seeing some girls behind him giggling behind their hands in agreement to what Erik said. The man did see the girls and felt his blush deepen while smiling, but that ended when Erik presented him the rag.

"Bite down hard. You don't want the whole city to hear you right?" Erik said, getting a chuckle from the man as he opened his mouth to receive the rag. After seeing that the man bite down the rag, Erik then position the blade near the wound. Erik looked at him and nod, getting a nod in return, and he plunge the blade into him. The effect was immediate as the crowd gasped in horror of the man's stifled screams in pain of the most painful part of cauterization. Erik slowly touch the blade where the artery was and edged around it to burn it together. This continued for a few minutes before Erik pulled it out, seeing him passed out from the pain.

"Ok, wipe away the blood, stitch him up and give him a shot. The hard part is over, he'll live." Erik said standing up, looked to the crowd and saw a woman crying her eyes out. He mentioned her to come here, and she did. Erik gave her a hug and whisper in her ear. She nodded a few things before her face went deep red at what he told her, before she looked away with a red faced blush, smiling a nod, before saying yes with her eyes closed. Erik patted her back and let go of the hug, to see the man opening his eyes to see his wife.

"Julia?" The man said, getting the wife to bail her eyes out as she tackled him.

"Jack! Sob* Sob* I was so worried!" The wife named Julia said while crying. Erik smiled at the man named Jack was holding his wife Julia in his arms. He smirked at wondering how he would react to being a man with more than one women in bed soon.

"Well Jack, my work is done. Keep an eye on the wound, make sure it doesn't get infected ok?" Erik said, getting a nod from Jack.

"Will do sir." Jack said, getting a nod from Erik. He turned to the doctor and tossed him a pouch of gold to him.

"Consider all future treatments for Jack paid in advance. Whatever he needs to keep that arm from rotting off is his, yes?" Erik asked, getting a shake from the doctor.

"Of course sir, but you really are too kind. What would the nobility think if they heard what you did for us?" The doctor said.

"I care not for the thoughts of the nobility who stand and watched you suffered by this merchant. All I care for is the people's respect and the nobles who know your pain, but could do nothing about it. Everyone else...is my enemy...and their worst nightmare." Erik said, getting shocked gasps from everyone. Jack and Julia stared in shock at what they heard, and Jack had to know.

"Who...who are you?" Jack asked.

"I am... the Hessian Soldier. The Champion... of the Commoners" Erik said, and saw everyone's eyes widen and mouths dropped. He then heard some guard coming and he walked to them, seeing the two guards Erik met today.

"What happened here?" The guard captain demanded.

"The goblin merchant has wounded one of the people here. The merchant is now considered to be armed and dangerous. Mobilize the city guards to close off all escape routes out of the city, even the sewers. This man is to be brought to justice today." Erik ordered getting a sword hiss from the captain.

"And who are you to demand me of this, peasant!?" The captain said, unsheathing his sword wand, about to arrest him. Erik saw the captain about to slice him and grabbed the sword wand by his clawed hand, much to the shock of everyone there. Erik then twisted his hand to break the balance of the captain, pulling him forward to grab his neck with the same clawed hand, lifted him up and slammed him into the ground. Everyone stood and watch as the captain stared in shock of what happen, before seeing Erik come into view.

"Do I need to repeat myself, _**Captain**_?" Erik said, releasing a deadly aura only the man could see. And Erik saw the mage stared in shock before dumbly shakes his head. Erik nodded and address the guards.

"You have your orders! Get it done!" Erik yelled out, making the guards salute him.

"Yes sir!" The guard yelled before scrambling to every gate, well, and sewer tunnel to prevent the man's escape. Erik then held out a hand to the captain and he grabbed it.

"Head to the palace to let them know what happened here, and that the man responsible for this will bring in the 'goblin merchant' to justice." Erik said before he walked off. The captain wanted to know who this man was.

"Hold it!" The captain yelled out, stopping Erik in his tracks.

"Who are you?" The captain asked, seeing Erik turned his head to see his eye.

"The Hessian Soldier. Champion of the Commoners." Erik said before walking to a jog before sprinting off. The captain stood there agape, not seeing the two guards Erik met today walking behind him.

"Now you believe me, Captain?" The guard asked.

"Yes... I do son." The captain said, before turning to them.

"Head to the main city gate and let them know what's happening. I'll head to the palace to let the Queen's guard know what's happening. You have you orders" The captain said, getting salutes from the two.

"Yes sir!" The guard said before running off. The captain then turned to see Jack and Julia holding each other smiling, with the doctor and maid left to do there captain turned to walk away, ready to finally put this 'goblin merchant' to the dungeons as his brother bought a poisoned drink from this man and died from it. Ever since then, he wanted justice like the others, but the nobles denied any kind of search for this man, thinking that it's the commoners fault for doing business with him. That made him mad that day, but he accepted it like always and did his job. But now someone is doing something about this terror and the captain couldn't help but join in. And thought about the repercussions of the nobles failure to do anything, while a commoner did do something. He shuddered at the thought of a commoner riot happening in the capital, but he pushed that away and did his work, praying to Brimir that won't happen.

Nothing could prepare the people of Halkeginia for the rise of the Hessian Soldier, the champion of the commoners, the nightmare of greedy nobles, and the leader that brought about more than one kind of revolution, that changed their lives, and the destiny of the world forever.

 **And that is done! Hope you guys like my first lime, but I hope fanfiction doesn't take this down cause I don't want to cut out scenes and put them on a different site. I've seen stories that has lemons after lemons in each chapter, and they don't get taken down. So I'm hoping for the best! :D Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the story, and I'll see you you in next chapter! Later!**

 **Blackhawk571X**


	6. FOZ: The Champion of the Commoners

**Hello everyone! Blackhawk571X here! And now I have gotten more review, I'm gonna answer them here like my other stories. Here they are.**

 **Last admiral: I can see that you are eager to see Erik pretty much become king of three nations, and have Henrietta, Tabitha, Tiffania, and Matilda as potential lovers of our Risen warrior. But! I will have to get more in-depth to finalize that part of his love life. And as for becoming king of anything...he will not be king...but he will be...a leader! :D**

 **OechsnerC: I can see the reviews, and I'm not sure if you're really excited or you like to spam. But either way, thank you! :D**

 **That's all for reviews and don't hesitate on writing up more! It fills me with love and hope for my story writing! :D... Sorry I've watched too much of Robbaz on youtube...check him out...he's funny... But anyway! Here is Chapter 6 of the Familiar of Zero: The Risen Familiar!**

 **2 hours later**

After the city guards got the orders to prevent any escape from all gates, sewers, and even cargo wagons, Erik continue to search for what he called 'the Goblin Merchant'. He asked anyone who got a look at him to narrow the search area of the city, and so far he got 3 eyewitness cases of the man running as if he was chased by someone. And he got it to near the noble area of the city, as he walked up a corner. He then saw an abandoned wagon with a cloth cover a foot tall pile, and he went to inspect it. Sure enough, he saw toys that have seen better days, cooking ware that looked fake, and even a cleaning kit for a sword that was mostly empty and that was just from first glance. He wondered why he would sell junk to the commoners when they could've bought better for the same...and that is when he saw it. He finally realize what may have been the true reason of the man's selling of his wares...pox. He could see it on a blanket had a spot were a stain of pox infected the cloth big enough to fit a full size bed. Immediately he looked for a flame to destroy it and found one close in a bar, and he walked in. The bar itself had drunken men, alcohol and...girls wearing skimpy maid outfits...seems legate. He walked past the maid welcoming him, grabbed an oil lamp, and he went outside to throw the lamp at wagon. The wagon caught on fire as a crowd formed up, and some of the city guards saw what he did, and walked up to him.

"What are you doing commoner?" A city guard said.

"Preventing a pox infection of this city. Spread news of this: Every one that bought from the 'Goblin Merchant' is to immediately remove the items they bought and lit it on fire. It is the only way to destroy items infected with smallpox. Go! Now!" Erik told them, much to their horror of the idea of a plague happening, stand to salute and compiled. As the guards fled to spread the news, he turn his attention to the crowd.

"Everyone listen to me! The items you've bought from the Germania Merchant is infected with smallpox! Take every item you bought and burn it anyway you can! Before you do, cover you mouth and wrap your hands with a small cloth to safely take the items out of your house so you can burn them! Afterwards, leave the area immediately! All women, take your children away from your homes! Men, put your backs into it and get those items out of your homes! Get it one!" Erik yelled to the crowd and the group of commoners yelled out a yes sir, and they went to work. He saw a group of commoners that stood around to watch the event, and he walked up to them.

"Did you hear everything I said to them?" Erik asked, getting nods from the group.

"How could we not? We heard this from the Fairy Inn and went outside to see what was happening." A man said, getting a nod from Erik.

"Good, then you guys need to tell everyone to do the same. We might have a smallpox epidemic, and right now, we need to take steps to stop it. Go! Tell everyone! If you do so, drinks are on me!" Erik said, getting yells of approval of free drinks. Erik then ran down the street to see everyone doing as they were told, and it made him wonder. Why did a merchant from Germania have to gain by giving the capital of a nation an pox outbreak. But his thoughts were halted when he saw the man he was after, at the steps of a building that belong to a noble. He then took cover, and silently walked to the gate where no guard was watching...weird. He then got close enough to hear a man who seemed to be a noble yell at the merchant.

"Damn commoner! You took too much time for people to find out the truth about your wares! If I didn't have money put into this, you would be dead already!" A noble man said.

"I didn't mean to make it a long mission. There was a commoner who told me what he thought of my wares and got into a fight with me. I had to use a dagger to get away from him." A man said, who looked like a man that belong to a coven. The man wore a brown cloak to hide the ugly face of a man who looked like a reverse Quasimodo. Erik got close to see the noble, who had a suit that made him look like a english noble from the 1600's, and he was not happy.

"Well then, that commoner should have kicked you into the dirt, cause now the city knows of what's happening and I'll be damned if the crown finds out." The noble said, getting a smirk from Erik. Time from the unveil.

"They don't know, that's for sure." Erik said, getting the two to look at him. The merchant looked scared cause this is the man responsible for lighting his wagon on fire, and the noble looked mad at the soldier. Erik smirked under his skull mouth bandana.

"But they will know...soon enough." Erik said, seeing the noble smirked at his 'death wish'.

"Really commoner? Do you know who I am?" The noble asked smugly.

"No, and I care less. The only thing that I would care to know...is that how you and this goblin are gonna pay for what you've done." Erik said as he walked slowly towards them, with rifle in hand. The noble saw it and waved his wand. Erik saw the wind forming to be like blades, and pulled his sword to defend himself. The wind blades came and Erik defend...only to see the wind blade get sliced in half. The noble and the merchant stared in shock at how the commoner sliced through his wind blade, while Erik looked at the blade with a raised brow, but then he smirked at how he was gonna screw this noble into the next jailcell. The noble got over his shock as he heard someone yelling to their location, and that made him chant a quick spell to push his foe away. Erik was busy seeing some guards coming to wonder what the noise was when he was blown back, pushing into the street. He got up to see the noble running out with a low wind spell to escape from his justice...not for long. Erik then ran after him as the noble would use his spell to fling stuff at him at his reach without losing focus on his spell. Erik saw a wagon flung at him and he dodged it by leaping forward into a roll, only to jump out of it and continue his chase after the noble. The noble saw it and stopped in the air to gather his magic to stop him, chanting a few wind blades and small twisters and flung them at him. Erik, with the power of the runes, put all his strength into the strikes of his blade, slicing through the wind blades. Then he charged through the twisters to jump into them, slicing his sword before it. Erik came out a few twisters with some cuts on him, but he did not mind as he was near the noble to swing his sword at him. The noble dodged with some shock at how skilled the commoner was, and with each passing second, the crowd that formed got bigger to watch an epic battle between a mage of Nobility and a Common Man. The noble growed in flustrustion since the people know what must have happen and he took out his frustration on the man.

"Now look what you've done, peasant! Because of you, my nobility will be tarnished!" The noble yelled at him as he chant more blades at him, which in turn Erik sliced them down and dodge the ones he can't.

"Your nobility was tarnished the moment you treated this folk like your toys to ruin!" Erik yelled out, not seeing some commoners gaping at how he was standing up to the noble. And they weren't the only ones, as some low class nobles were watching in interest at how a commoner was going toe to toe with a high class noble, especially the one of this city that looked down at down at both commoners and low births like trash. But now, they watched something that they will remember for the rest of their lives as the noble yelled out again.

"Who cares for these low lives?! The only thing they're good for is being our servants and slaves! What reason do you have to care if I decided to cull a few of them for disrespecting their betters!?" The noble said as he waved his wand again, this time some water came around to form figures with water weapons. Erik got his rifle again, turling it to quickly form the staff weapon, much to the shock of some of the crowd.

"The same reason I protect the weak! Because people like you are nothing but animals, wanting to see others suffer for your amusement! You have no reason to even call yourself a noble anymore! And I'll rip it out of you today if I have too!" Erik yelled as he charged into the water soldiers with both his staff and sword. The crowd was stunned at the words Erik spoke. Someone actually care for them and he was putting his words into action. The noble growled as he watched Erik sliced his soldier with both staff and sword in sync.

"You have no right to take what's mine! My nobility is something I was born with! My title! My magic! My blessing from the founder himself! What can a meer commoner can do against me?!" The noble yelled as he chant more wind blades. Erik saw them as he fought against a soldier and pull it to block a blade from taking his head. The noble was getting angry as Erik fought the last of his soldiers while dodging his wind blades.

"Where I come from, nobility isn't something given to you, it is earned! Humility! Patience! Selflessness! Courage! Generosity! Integrity! Respect! Honesty! And Kindness! You have none of these values, and that is why... you'll fail!" Erik yelled as he sliced through the last wind blade, much to the growing fear of the noble. The noble backed away as he saw from the crowd, the once frightful stares of the commoners are now harden stares, like they weren't afraid of him anymore. The noble growled as he chant his spell to get away from the man. Erik sees that he was trying to get away and chased after him again, not paying attention to the cheers of the crowd that formed earlier. Erik didn't see the few people cheering him on as the noble was thrown a few items by the populous, much to his anger. Erik then see him turned around a corner, disappearing before he rounded to it, only to see the noble float over a fancy looking carriage. Erik didn't see the blonde woman on a horse next to it shouting orders to defend the occupants, but he didn't care as the carriage was too high to jump over it. And so, much to the shock of the blond woman and a few female guards that saw him too late, Erik leap through the door, not seeing a purple haired girl and an old man looking shocked at the way a man came through the doors of the cargage like it was nothing. Erik, shaking the rumble of the doors he bursted through, rolled out of his leap and continue his chase, not realizing the female guards behind him. The noble looked back to see not only Erik, but the Royal musketeer squad behind him on horses, shocked that the man can run nearly faster than a horse. The noble did not see Erik pulled a blade that looked like a WWII German knife with a few exceptions as he tossed it at the man. The noble yelled in pain as he felt a blade pierced his left shoulder, stopping his spell and rolled onto the ground. Erik nearly stopped to a jog, seeing the knife did it's job, only to hear a clomer of hooves as horses surrounded him. Erik looked around as a blond woman pulled out a flintlock pistol and aimed at him.

"In the name of the royal princess, you are under arrest!" The woman said, not seeing the noble chanting a spell and flung it at them. Erik saw it and yelled out.

"Look out!" Erik said, getting the majority of the female corp to see the spell too late as it blasted them off their blond woman was catched by Erik as he turned his back into the next blade he knew was coming, and felt the sting of it. The woman stared at him as Erik put the woman down and turned to his target, seeing that the blades cut into the horses, giving them wounds. Erik ran towards him as the noble cast more blades at him.

"Now look what you've done, peasant! Because of you, the queen's personal guard are now involved! I shall kill you and that failure of a guard to remind the lowly masses who the real masters are!" The noble said as he cast more magic of wind blades and water soldiers, ignoring the first signs of overuse of magic. Erik saw the noble faltering slightly and pressed on.

"The only thing you will remind the masses is how far you have fallen as they drag your ass to a cell for you to rot in!" Erik yelled, ignoring the others staring at the battle before them. The blond haired woman was impressed at the fighting style of the man fighting the noble as he sliced through a few soldiers, while dodging a few wind blades. She did not see the cargae that she was protecting earlier as a young woman stepped out to see the fight happen in her mother's capitol. The noble fighting Erik yelled out again.

"I like to see you try, peasant! The only thing that will be dragged is your corpse when I slice every limb off you!" The noble said, not caring for the crowd watching him, but he did see the princess of this country watching them. Realizing that he may not come not of this unscaved, he focused a wind blade to her direction, hoping that the shock of her death with buy him time to escape. Erik saw that the direction of his cast was different, and he looked back to see a purple haired woman dressed in a royal garb with a scepter. Realizing the nobles target has changed, he ran towards her, seeing the wind blade being faster than the others he called upon whatever power the runes had and ran while the world around him slowed. He did not care as he ran in front of the blade, taking it in the chest. The world resumed to a normal crawl as most of the people stared in shock of what happened. The woman who came to see what was going on with the man that burst through her carriage, seeing a noble chant a wind blade towards her and she turned to run, before she heard the blade hit something, or by the sound of a pained grunt, someone. She looked back, only to gasp in shock as the man fighting the noble took the wind blade to the chest, standing tall. Erik stood there to let the pain course through before he did anymore moves, rising his head to see the shocked looks of everyone there, only caring to see the noble staring in shock of what he did. Erik walked slowly towards him, seeing the noble got out of his shock to throw more blades at him. Erik, not realizing that he had the power of the runes and his tenet, effortlessly sliced the blades with one hand stokes of his sword while the rifle he had was on the ground after he ran to save the woman from death. The noble's fear grew in response of Erik parrying against all of his blades, and saw that he was getting closer as he did so. Erik continued to march towards him, stating his piece.

"Where is all your talk now, _noble?!_ How does it feel to helplessly watch a commoner, a peasant, a person of a people who you have looked down on as your inferiors, as trash, taking all the magic that you can throw at him, and still stand tall to kick! your! ASS?!" Erik yelled out, not seeing a few blushes at how cool he was being. He did not care as the noble was casting a spell he knew was gonna be big due to his silence. The noble was fuming and deciding to end it all with a spell that he know that will kill this commoner!

"Let me show you commoner! For once I'm done with you, your head will decorate my hall! And what's left of your corpse will paint this town! In your blood!" The noble said as a twister the size of a two story building formed in front of him. Erik saw the twister with no fear as he then looked at his rifle by his feet and pick it up. Then he 'chant' his own magic, the power of his belief in his commanders.

"Lord Shakazala, please give me the clarity to see through my enemies. Lordess Natalya, please give me the love to understand and forgive my enemies. Lord Zaodin, please give me the zen to see the world around me, and feel the aura of my foes. Lord Edmund, please give me the wisdom to outthink and outmatch my opponents. Lord Vulken, please give me the willpower to crush my opponents will to fight me." Erik chanted as he felt his power grow inside him, not seeing the awe of the crowd before him as the tattoo behind his back glowed as he prepared his staff and sword in a cross guard over his chest. Erik then stood still as the twister overcame him, much to the shock of the crowd and the smug look on the noble's face. But then they see the twister slowing in it's rotation, much to the confusion of the noble since he didn't end it, in fact he felt a growing resistance inside his twister. Then to everyone's greater shock, the twister collapsed as a small twister was seen inside the bigger one as it dissipated, but that wasn't what shocked them, it was who made it so. Erik, in a fashion that would made the cartoon, the tasmanian devil proud, twirled as fast as he could to counteract the noble's small tornado with the power of the runes, feeling the cutting winds dying down in place of a normal torrent of wind. He then stopped his spin, holding still to let the spinning effect end, ending his twister as it too joined it's opponent in the air. The noble at this point was too shocked to think at how impossible this was, and the crowd was in such awe that some started cheering for him, which grew into a roar, even the princess was in awe. Erik stood up straight, feeling the spiral effect no longer plaguing him, and then ran towards him, dropping his weapons. The noble could only watch as Erik came close to knock his wand out of his hand, and felt the real pain only he can give. After Erik knocked the wand from the noble's hand, he began to lay the smack down on him. The crowd watched as Erik beat the ever living crap at the high born noble as he was defenseless to even counter Erik's brutal assault. It would go on for a few seconds before he suddenly uppercut him and then jump into a flip over the noble, hearing the words of their champion as the noble begin to fall head first.

"Risen Arts: Grenadine Drop Kick!" Erik yelled out as he kicked the noble's head midair to plant it into the ground..hard. The noble went still as he slumped into sleep, unaware that the next time he would wake up, he would be in a dungeon cell. Erik stilled himself as nothing was said or done for a few moments. But then someone clapped softly as Erik saw who did it. He saw that it was the woman he saved earlier as soon everyone joined in. Erik stood there as yells of cheer and claps dominated the would-be silence of the night as he looked around. He then grabbed his weapons, sheathed his sword and twirled his staff to rifle form as the female guard went to pull the noble's head out of the ground and arrest him, seeing the woman walking to him. Erik got a better look at her as she walked regally, seeing the short purple hair, heart shaped face and teal blue eyes, wearing a white dress and purple cloak and a crown on her head. Erik then realized that he had save either a queen or a princess, but he stood tall as she came close to him.

"Hello dear sir. May I ask what happened here?" The woman asked, getting a nod from Erik.

"Not at all your grace. This noble that I have fought against hired a merchant to distribute pox infected goods to the commoners of this city, to cull them for showing disrespect to him. The merchant is from Germania, hoping to scapegoat him if his plan was found out. Hopefully you'll forgive me for enacting justice against him." Erik said, seeing the shocked looks of the purple haired and the blond haired woman. The purple haired woman turned to her guard.

"Agnes, please escort the noble to the dungeons where his punishment will be decided by the court tomorrow morning." The woman asked, getting a bow from the armored guard named Agnes.

"Yes your highness, I'll see to it at once." Agnes said, before giving a side stare at Erik as she passed. Erik ignored her to give more attention to the highness before him.

"May I ask your name, kind sir?" The princess asked.

"No." Erik said, not seeing the shocked looks from everyone around them.

"But I will tell you the identity I now possess. I am The Hessian Soldier. Champion of the Commoners." Erik said, seeing a shocked oh from her. Erik didn't see the shock on the faces of the princess's guard as the two talked. Champion of the Commoners? There's no way...right?

"Very well then, Hessian sir. Since you did a great service to the Kingdom of Tristan, what may you ask for a reward?" The princess asked, getting a shake from the man.

"No reward is necessary ma'am. Only the gratitude of the people in serving them is the greatest reward I ever wish to receive from them. Anything else..is a matter of bonuses for a job well done, your majesty." Erik said, giving a low bow to her. The princess felt her new admiration for the man grow more as he was being selfless in being rewarded for what he has done. But she was wondered why he did it.

"Besides...your court of nobles will be very mad by trying to reward me for put one of their own in their place because of their pride. So when the day comes when they beg to reward me for my service is the day I will humor them so. So I'm not looking for anything else then what I'm about to request today out of necessity." Erik said, getting a nod from the princess.

"Very well sir. What is your request?" The princess asked, ignoring the mad looks from some the nobles that where there for the battle and the old man almost yelled at him.

"How dare you request someone of royalty with such disrespect?! I demain that you apologize and learn your pl.." The old man said, putting a finger on Erik before he grab the hand and twisted it, making him knell in pain. Erik saw that the princess looked in shock of his action, and he put hold on hand to make her see what he was gonna do.

"If you think I am being disrespectful to her majesty, then you are sorely mistaken. So far from what I seen, her majesty holds an air of kindness and respect to all her subjects, unlike you or the rest of your kind. So the only one being disrespectful now is you, old geezer. Maybe you should apologize to your princess of overstepping your authority of her highness ability to stand up for herself rather than have someone overparent her actions." Erik said, seeing the shocked looks of both the royalty and the old man. He then let go of the man's arm to see the old man look at her highness with fear. Erik was smirking internally at how easy it was to prod at the man's sense of honor, by making it seem that he was overstepping his boundaries of addressing sorten things she can do herself. The man then bowed to her in fear.

"Forgive me your highness! I didn't mean to overstep! That man was being disrespectful towards you and I wanted to remind him so." The man said, not seeing Erik in a noble haughty laugh stance, which made the princess softly giggle at his antics.

"Do not apologize, Cardinal Mazarin. I understand that it's your duty to a minister, but Mr. Hessian is right. I can stand up for myself as a princess of this nation. But I thank you for your loyalty, cardinal." The woman said, seeing the man bowed again at the princess's kindness. Erik coughed in his hand at grab their attention.

"Not that I'm being disrespectful or anything, but can we hurry this up? My friends must be worried why I am gone for so long and I need to hurry on back." Erik said, getting a nod from the princess.

"Yes Mr. Hessian. What was it that you wanted to request?" The princess asked, the old man standing to be at her side again, while the blond haired guard, Anges return to her side as well.

"I request that a blacksmith, goes by the name of Rubin Taulfet, to be free of a charge of selling a sword made of weak metal. As well as reverse the order of his shop being closed by a noble that was unsatisfied by his work, because of the metal he purchased from the merchant, which was hired by that arrested noble." Erik asked, getting some looks of confusion from the three.

"I may sir, but may I ask why?" The princess asked.

"Not at all, your majesty. I was gonna request some items for a project I was gonna work on. But since Rubin was 'fired' so to speak, I decided to hire him for his services in exchange for protection and money for his family. I'm sure you understand right?" Erik said, getting a sad nod from the princess.

"I do, Mr Hessian. Ever since the King passed away, most of the nobles have became somewhat unruly, and the Queen hasn't stop mourning to rule the country. So the rule of this country has fallen onto me, but most of the nobles don't trust me. So yes, you may have the blacksmith for your efforts sir." The princess said.

"Thank you your Majesty, and you have my condolences of the tragedy of your family. May you be a wise and kind Queen for this country." Erik said with a bow and turned to walk away. The princess saw her guard/friend beside her.

"What a strange man. What do you think Agnes?" The princess asked.

"Indeed he is, your Majesty. He has a real sense of honor despite the lack of respect towards you." Anges said.

"Maybe, but I believe it's because he doesn't know me well enough to give the same respect he finds worthy. Almost like some of the war veterans of this country." The princess said.

"But princess Henrietta! He should show respect regardless of what he feels!" Agnes said, getting a giggle from her.

"Don't worry Agnes. I'm not worried by his ways of living. Besides, he saved the city so it's not a problem for me. I'm actually curious though. He acted like he doesn't know me by name but by the way I dressed. So I think he is new here." Henrietta said, getting a confused look from Anges. But she turned to head for her carriage, wondering about the strange man, not realizing the faint blush on her cheeks.

 **An Hour Later/ City Gate**

Erik walked up the gate to see the blacksmith and his wife and kids in the wagon. The man saw the man and waved at him.

"Mister Roland! Did you succeed in your quest?" The man asked.

"Indeed I did, Rubin. You are free from any trouble caused by the merchant. And you are permitted to be my personal blacksmith for the coming years. But that can be discussed after we get to where we are heading. So let us get going, yes?" Erik asked as he removed his helmet. The man said yes as Erik walked to the gate to meet the first two guards he met earlier.

"Ah the Hessian soldier! Where you successful?" The city guard asked.

"Indeed I was. The merchant is still amok in the city, but his sponsor is jailed for his crime. It was a noble of high birth that wanted petty revenge for not giving him what he thought was 'proper respect' by the masses. So the man was arrested and the goblin is being hunted down as we speak." Erik said as he removed his mask, feeling that he could trust them with his face revealed for helping them. The guard nodded.

"Thank the founder. When my captain told me that we didn't have enough evidence on the man to arrest him, I felt hopeless. But you have given me a sense of hope now, and I hope you will continue to do so." The guard said, putting a hand out.

"Not at all, sir. I did what I know was right and punished the wrongful for what they've done. You and your family can rest easy knowing that this is over." Erik said, shaking his hand.

"I guess you want to head out, yes?" The guard said, getting a nod from Erik.

"Indeed, me and my company need to head out to their new homes and lives. And I need to escort them so. Oh, and I hope you don't reveal my identity to the others, I like to be mysterious to the public until they know my actions are genuine. Can I trust you two with it for now?" Erik asked, getting nods from the two.

"You can trust us sir. We own you for helping us and you can have faith in us with your secret." The guard said, getting a nod from Erik.

"Thank you two for this. I hope you two have a good night and keep up the good work." Erik said as he shook their hands and walk off.

"Yes sir, Mr Hessian! We will do so!" The guards said as they continue their work. Erik walked back to the wagon on his horse as he moved his horse to walk to the wagon, but he noticed a figure in the shadows.

"It's not nice to spy on others, you know. Especially after I saved the city and the princess from harm." Erik said seeing the figure come out, revealing Agnes with a pistol towards him.

"I can't let you go. Not without questioning your motives. You may have save the princess and this city yes, but it may have been for evil reasons. So I need to find out why." Anges said, getting a smile from Erik.

"Would you believe me when I say I'm from another world?" Erik asked, getting a wide eyed look from the woman. Erik stepped off from his horse to face her.

"And you're not gonna kill me." Erik said. Anges was shocked at the words from this strange man, another world? Impossible, she thought. And now he said she was told that she was not gonna kill him.

"How?" She said with some feistiness in her voice, causing Erik smirk at her.

"Well...for one, your princess will be disappointed in killing her savoir. If I really had evil intentions, I would not take that wind blade for her, and even one for you if you wish to remember. I may have been in this world for a week now, but I know the structure of a highborn society when I see one." Erik said, getting another shocked look from her.

"How do you know?" She asked. Erik walked to her slowly.

"Because my dear, all of this, in my world...is all history to me. Where I came from, no kings or queens or even nobles have power over the masses. Freedom of the people and the choice of leaders is the norm. Everything from technology to science is a thousand years ahead of this time, and magic is nothing more than party tricks or entertainment." Erik said as he got within feet of her. Anges could not believe what she was hearing, until he went to grab something, which made her quicken her aim of her flintlock pistol. Erik saw this and smile.

"I assume you wanted hard proof. Well, I'm about to anyway, so please don't shoot me, for it will be a waste of ammo." Erik said, getting a look of confusion from her. But nothing could prepare her for the thing Erik grabbed. In his hand, a black colt 1911 with a red hawk and shield symbol on the grip rested in his hand, making her go wide eyed in shock.

"If you are wondering if it is, then yes it is. This is a standard Colt 1911 issued to the rebellion I served in my world. Go ahead." Erik said, handing her the pistol. Anges put away her flintlock pistol to grab the strange yet familiar weapon in her hand. It felt a little heavier in her hand and yet it was a welcoming feeling, but she wondered why he handed her his side arm when she heard Erik speak.

"Don't worry about reloading it for now. Just aim and squeeze the trigger at any target in sight. You will find that this pistol is far more advanced than your common flintlock. Go ahead, match the single tab at the end in the middle of the aim sight of the pistol and fire when ready." Erik said, walking back to let her get comfortable with his pistol. Agnes stared at the pistol in wonder before aiming it, putting the tab at the front in the two tabs near her to aim at a jar that she sees near the wall. She aimed and pulled the trigger.

 _ **Bang!**_

The Colt 1911 fired with ease, shocking Agnes at how loud it was and the kickback. But she sees that she missed and was wondering how to reload when Erik caught her attention.

"You don't have to worry about reloading after one shot. There is already 14 rounds in it, with the one you fired already. So...you have 13 tries to shoot that jar." Erik said, getting a shocked look from her. 14 rounds? He's saying that this pistol can fire fourteen bullets before reloading! That's insane she thought. But she saw no lie in his eyes and so she aimed again with some hesitance. She aimed with some minor correction and fired again.

 _ **Bang! *Glass shattered***_

Agnes stared in shock as she hit the jar this time, she then looked at Erik, which made a motion to go ahead. She then found more targets and shoot more with some enthusiasm at the thrill of the shooting multiple times. She then hear the click of the pistol and wondered why the top of the pistol was slided back. She then saw Erik walk up to her with a hand out.

"Let me see that." Erik said and she give it to him. Erik then pressed the magazine release to pull out the used mag and pulled out another one to put it in the pistol, and slide the pistol slide back to load a round. Agnes was watching with interest at the way Erik reloaded his weapon in under five seconds, while it took her pistol about a minute to reload it. Erik then put it on safety, put it away and face the woman with a smirk.

"Do you believe me now?" Erik asked, getting a nod from her.

"I do. That pistol of your is impressive in terms of firing and reloading it. I say that you can easily stand a chance against all my musketeers at once. It still doesn't ease my fears of how you can harm the royal family." Agnes said, making a shocked lock as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I do not plan to do any harm to her highness or any one else you swore to protect. The only ones that need to fear me is those who shared that noble's view that I laid the smackdown on, and the very one you arrested today. As long as the highness doesn't share their view, then you have nothing to worry about." Erik said, seeing Agnes nod her head in understanding. She knew that princess Henrietta is a kind spirit, which was something she wasn't prepared for when she was assigned to be her guard. But she wanted to believe that he had some motives and she pressed on.

"Her highness is nothing of the sort. She is kind and generous, nothing like most nobles in the regal court, and some others out of it. But it still doesn't make feel at ease, knowing what you can do. So what is your motive?" Agnes asked, getting a look from Erik.

"Can you keep a secret?" Erik asked, getting a wide eyed look from Agnes. So he did have a motive!

"Humor me." Agnes said, crossing her arms with a glare, making Erik smile.

"One of the students at the Tristan Academy of Magic...is a void mage." Erik said, and that made Agnes mouth, if it was possible, falled to the floor. A void..mage. Agnes could not believe it! A void mage in the last 6000 years! But she was pulled out from her musings by Erik.

"I know what you are thinking, but know that she is learning the best I can teach her right now. She can be a better void mage than Brimir can hope to be with my teachings. All that I need is time to teach her, and you and her highness are the only ones that can give that to me right now. So please...don't let the others know, for she had lived a hard life as a magicless mage." Erik said, getting a wide eyed look from Agnes. Is he...talking...about...her? Her highness's...friend? Agnes stared at him for a bit before closing her eyes and then opening them.

"I promise, Hessian warrior. Only me and her highness will know the truth. Thank you for give a good reason to trust you." Agnes said, getting a raised eyebrow at the strange reply but he nodded anyway. He then walked away to mount his horse, which afterwards turn to Agnes to give another sentence.

"There is something you can tell everyone though, but I like it to spread as a rumor, if you don't mind of course." Erik said, getting a look of confusion from Agnes.

"Such as?" Agnes asked, getting a stern look from Erik.

"Tell them as said by me: The Champion of the Commoners shall no longer tolerate the mistreatment of the Tristanain masses. Should any noble fail to understand this and heed this warning, then they will, regardless of status or title, be met with the righteous fury and justice ...of the Hessian Soldier." Erik said, slapping the reins to make the horse gloop to a sprint, hoping to catch up to the blacksmith and his wagon since they left before his talk with Agnes. Said woman meanwhile, had a feeling of budding admiration for the man. He was a commoner, and yet he went toe to toe with a powerful line mage and defeated him soundly. If he was capable to do that with just his first battle with a noble, she could not imagine the possibility of beating even a square mage in time. She walked away to let the rumor spread like wildfire, since once it reach their ears, it will be chaos. And yet it filled her with a sense of happiness, since she hated most nobles for their overrelence of magic made her sick, but now that a commoner is able to fight and win against them, they will cry for this head on a spike. She smirked as how things are gonna being interesting in the next few years, not realizing that she was too right. Things will be instereing as, because of Erik, the fate of the country and the continent will change forever.

 **Morning after**

After slowly trekking through the roads leading to the Tristan Academy, Erik saw the school in sight as the blacksmith asked him something.

"The Tristan Academy? Do you live here, sir?" Rubin asked.

"Indeed I do. I was summoned here as a familiar by one of it's students. She must be so worried about me now. I hope she did as I asked of her, otherwise you guys may have to sleep with the servants." Erik said. The man was about to ask before he saw some people at the gate, one of them running towards them.

"Erik!" Louise yelled as Erik step off his horse to grab her in a hug. Erik patted her head as she sniffled as she was tearing up at the sight of Erik returning. He patted her head and ended the hug.

"Hello, my adorable master. Did you sleep well?" Erik asked with a smirk. But he chuckled as he felt her fists pounding at his chest.

"Idiot! Baka! Stupid! You said not to worry, and yet you're hurt! What did you do?!" Louise yelled as she cutely hit him. Erik patted her head again, stopping her 'attack' but made a cute pout. Erik smiled at her.

"I know Louise, but my mission turned from recon to a battle with a mage." Erik said, getting a wide eyed look from her.

"But...why?" Louise asked, hoping it wasn't something selfish of him. How wrong she was.

"He hired a fraudulent merchant to distribute pox infected goods to the masses because he felt they didn't respect him well enough. And I brought him to justice." Erik said, seeing the wide eyed look from Louise. He saw the worry in her eyes and he went to ease it.

"Don't worry about me Louise. The royalty knows of my deed, and have approved of it. She was happy to know that I saved her people from a epidemic" Erik said, seeing a look of awe from Louise. But he patted her shoulder and stood up.

"But let's not dwell on it. I have to led my personal blacksmith to his new home. Did you do as I asked of you?" Erik asked, getting a nod from Louise.

"Yeah I did. Mr. Colbert, Guiche and a few others helped made the house for the man and his family. Now I get why you wanted a house." Louise said, seeing Erik nod his head as she saw the family getting out of the wagons.

"Good, now let's show these folks their new home. Afterwards let's head to the courtyard, I have something to discuss with you." Erik said, getting a ok from Louise. After walking to a nearby forest where the circle resides and lead the blacksmith and his family to their new home. A two story wooden cabin with a brick house for the blacksmiths shop on the left and even a garden at right for the wife to grow any food she wants. The family was in shock and awe as their old house was nothing like this one. The blacksmith, as well as his wife, were in tears and hugged each other in joy, before they walked up to Erik who was smiling at them.

"Lord Erik, thank you for helping us common folk. How can we truly repay you sir?" Rubin said, getting a chuckle from Erik.

"First off, don't call me lord or any honorifics. I haven't earned it yet and even if I did, I would prefer you call me Erik. All my friends do so Rubin." Erik said, getting nod from the both of them.

"And two, you and your wife will do jobs for me for decent prices and with high quality. At some points of time, I'll give you guys better tools, materials and other supplies to craft better items for my or my friends use. You no longer answer to the queen or any nobles in Tristan, only me since I will protect you and give you guys better living and work conditions and a decent pay. Furthermore if you really wish it, I can have someone come during the weekends to teach your children the current level of education according to their age." Erik said, seeing the wide eyed looks from the two commoners and Louise. Erik smiled more as he heard the children scream in joy running out of the house to their parents.

"Mommy! Daddy, look! Mr Roland left us some toys for us to play with!" A girl said gleefully, holding some dolls in her hands.

"And not just that, he left some practise swords and a bow!" A boy said, making the parents look at him as if he was a god send. Erik patted the girls head and ruffled the boys head as he said his next piece.

"I'll let you all get acquainted with your new home for today, for it is the start of our homestead." Erik said as he and Louise walked away, leaving a very tearful family to celebrate a new and wonderful chapter in their lives, the first of many in Erik's plan to break the evil of this world's caste system. Louise stared at Erik for some time, wondering about what he was trying to do, but Erik caught it.

"You know, with all that staring you're sending my way, I thought I had something on my face and you won't tell me." Erik said with a smirk, causing Louise to sputter a denial at her being caught. But after a few ramblings she asked the real question.

"Why did you help him? You could've hired anyone to be your personal blacksmith." Louise said, getting a nod from Erik.

"Your right Louise, I could have hired someone to be my personal blacksmith. Hell I could've drag any one good with a hammer and made him work for me. Want to know why I didn't?" Erik asked, getting a nod from Louise

"It's because they needed my help more than I needed theirs." Erik said, getting a shocked look from Louise.

"They...needed your help?" Louise asked, getting a nod from Erik.

"Yes they did. They may not have asked for it, but I knew I could help them out of their trouble caused by someone else's misguided view of the world. And in return, I've been indebted by them and they would help me anyway they can because I helped them. Because I saved them from a terrible fate should I let them be. And that...should be the goal of all humans, to lift each other up, for United, we stand tall, strong and free, but Divided, we will knell low, weak and oppressed." Erik said, not seeing wide eyed look from Louise. Was the nobility system really that bad? The way that he said it was….like the system was crime against themselves. But she didn't thought more as Erik said his next piece.

"And that Louise, you must learn the true meaning of those words and the wisdom of the actions I did on this day. Once you do, your training… will be complete." Erik said, seeing her nod as they entered the gate of the school. After entering the school grounds, Erik felt eyes on him from some of the students, most likely because he looked beat up. But he didn't mind it since he saw Reginald still trying to pull his wand from the ground, and he still failed to do so. Erik shook his head at the way Regnald refuse to let go of his old nature to embrace the ways of a humble man, and he went to one of the tables. Some of the maids looked at him with some worry or lust at how hot he was thanks to the latest battle scars he got. Despite most of the wounds dried up, they were still visible to everyone, so they all saw the wounds he got from the noble from last night. Those wind blades hurt like a bitch even if he sliced them with his Ki-Fen katana sword. He pondered more when he saw the usual entourage of his and Louise's circle of trust. And some of them looked at Erik with worry...and by some...he meant most of them.

"Mister Roland! Are you okay?" Siesta said with worry, not minding the stares of jealousy from Kirche, and Katie. Erik smiled at the way Siesta was worrying about him.

"I'm ok Siesta. I've faced worse injuries before and still kicked tyrant asses like it's nothing. Just some wraps, meds, and a few hours of sleep and I'll be light as rain." Erik said, trying to convince the others not to worry. Siesta didn't seemed convinced but she didn't press the issue, for she knew that the others will help him if needed.

"Ok, mister Roland, but you better get yourself looked at after this." Siesta said with a cute pout, getting a chuckle from Erik.

"Don't worry, once I'm done talking to Louise, I'll head to the nurse to have her check me up." Erik said with a smile, which made Siesta breath easy at the antics of Erik. She then went to grab snacks for the group, when Saito asked the question.

"So how did you get those wounds? Did you face off a noble?" Saito asked, getting a nod from Erik.

"Indeed I did. The noble hired a merchant to sell bad wares to the public" Erik said, getting some confusion from the group.

"Wait. Why does that led to you being hurt?" Katie asked.

"Because the wares were infected with strains of smallpox, and I brought him to justice." Erik said, getting looks of shock from everyone.

"What? Why?! Why did he do that?!" Montmorency asked, wondering why a noble would allow it.

"Because the noble felt that the 'servants' and 'slaves' are nothing but disrespectful lower masses and he felt the need to put them in there place. But the only one who learn their place today is that noble, in the dungeon where he belongs for what he did." Erik said, seeing them shocked even further. Erik then said his next piece.

"I know it's a shock to you all, that all your life, nobility are supposed the guide the masses, only to see some of them act like some of the enemies you heard in the history books. But do not let that make you hate them. For they don't know what it's like to live day by day struggling to have even clean water or decent clothes like commoners do. I know you guys were born with wealth to your hips, but don't that let that blind you, for one day you may lose it, and you'll have nothing to rebuild on. The commoners lived their lives with a sense of freedom of the things nobles have taken for granted. This is why you all need to be humble with what you have...for you will never know that those titles can be striped away like a piece of paper. Nobility...is not a title...or proof of high birth...it is virtues that all of the people can cherish from you...and truly look up to as heroes." Erik said, getting awe looks from the group. He was right, some of them thought. Nobility was supposed to be something of great importance given by their founder Brimir, but after what they heard, some of them had take it for granted, becoming greedful and spiteful beings. So some of them will change some of the things that they do to in their everyday lives. But Erik smiled as he saw Siesta came with the snacks in the cart. Siesta stopped at the table to distribute the snacks on the plates, when Erik asked her something.

"Siesta, would you be a kind dear and bring us something to drink? It was a long trip last night and my throat feels like gonna dry up." Erik asked, seeing a light blush on her face at the compliment.

"Yes mister Roland, I will grab some drinks for everyone." Siesta said, finishing giving the group the cakes and walk off. Erik shook his head in amusement at how she continued to call him mister, when he saw Guiche walking up to them, and he looked surprised.

"Teacher! Are you ok?" Guiche asked, shocking some of the group with how Guiche showed concern for someone other than girls. But Erik smiled at his student and figure it was a good excuse for today's...challenge for Guiche.

"I am, my student. Some noble thought it was a good idea to spread a pox infection in the capitol." Erik said with a grin, shocking Guiche at how calmly he said it. But he continued.

"So I showed him why that wasn't and he tried his best to prove that he was right. But I ended up drop kicking his head into the street and have the royal musketeers haul him off to the dungeons." Erik said, still smirking at Guiche's still shocked face.

"Yep...can't wait to go to town again. Hope it's more fun than the last one." Erik said with a smirk still on his face. Guiche shook his head at how casul he was being. But he then wondered something.

"So are we still training today, teach?" Guiche asked, and Erik shook his head.

"No my student, today is a day off for you. So relax for the day Guiche. But tomorrow I will teach you different stuff, so be very rested and with a calm mind by then cause it will be tough." Erik said, seeing Guiche visibly slump his shoulders in relief, sitting down by Montmorency but did not did any type of interaction like he normally would, and it sadden her. But she felt her hopes rise when Erik sent a wink in her direction and mouthed 'soon', and she smiled and nodded. Some of them saw it and wondered what it was, but they didn't get the chance when Siesta came back with drinks. Erik was handed a cup of water, much to his apprection, and slowly sipped on it. He then coughed in his hand.

"Ahm, now then. Louise, have you learned all you can from the kitchen?" Erik asked, getting a nod from Louise.

"Yep, I learned most of the basic stuff as of today, and the head chief is ready to teach me advanced recipes." Louse said.

"No need for that now. Tomorrow after I'm done with Guiche, we are gonna start some spell training." Erik said, seeing Louise get excited at the idea.

"Oh, thank the founder. I can't wait to make my own spells!" Louise said happily. It made Erik smile at her eagerness to learn new spells with the void magic. Despite it being different types of explosions, most of them can be very handy in a multitude of situations. Erik nodded as he got up, finished with his drink and cake.

"Well, I'm heading for the nurses office to get aid and rest up. Last night was long enough for my sleep depriving so I'll take my leave. Guiche, even though I said you have the day off, you have an assignment tonight. Find me at the courtyard after all your classes today." Erik said, getting a 'yes sir' from his student and he walked off. It took awhile to get to the nurse when he meet Colbert in the hallway. Colbert saw Erik and was shocked at how Erik was cut up in multiple places.

"Mister Roland! Are you ok?!" Colbert said, trying to give Erik a hand, which he stopped him and chuckled.

"I'm good Mr. Colbert. A noble was acting too high for his title and I decided to knock him down a few pegs. I'm currently heading to the nurse to get looked at and rest up." Erik said, seeing the worry on Colbert's face. But he nodded an acceptance, and followed Erik to the nurse just in case.

"So who was it then?" Colbert asked.

"Don't know and don't care to remember his name. But he hired a merchant from Germania to sell pox infection goods to the commoners for not 'learning their place', as he said." Erik said, getting a shocked look from Colbert. But then it changed to a solum sad look.

"How can someone do such things? Nobles are supposed to be the shepherds to the commoners thanks to their magic." Colbert said sadly.

"Most people take their 'jobs' for granted and expit the 'lessers' to treat them like kings. The only thing truly dividening the two classes is the ability to use a wand." Erik said, getting a nod from Colbert. He was right, without a wand or any focus tool, mages can't use magic, just like commoners. But Erik continued on.

"But...that won't deter us. There are good people out there. We just need to surround ourselves with them, have care for others, and take responsibility when we need to for our actions and our actions only. Everything else...can be meaniless to us. But there will always be a hope where a world where peace is not just the norm, but a very treasured thing and requirement of our race." Erik said with a smile, not seeing the look of awe from Colbert. But he smiled too, for it was his hope and dream likewise of Erik's. They may have some disagreements, but it was ok for Colbert and Erik, for it was the union of their agreements on many things that unite them. Colbert nodded his head and he hope for the best in years to come. They made it to the nurse, said their laters and went on their day, not realizing at the time what Erik has done last night is already taking Tristan, and soon the rest of the continent by storm. The Risen Soldier has made many enemies of the nobility, but also many allies in both commoners and some nobles for his actions and his warning. The era of The Medieval Brimic Age is over...the era of The Industrialized Imperial Republican Revolution has come...and that...is only the beginning.

 **Same Time/ Capital of The Kingdom of Tristan, Tistaniana/ Royal Palace**

Henrietta could only smile forcefully at the chaos of the regal court today. It appears that The Hessian Soldier has made many nobles shaking in their prideful boots, because now they all wanted one thing: The head of the Hessian Soldier.

"How dare that commoner speak up against us?! We nobility are the shepherds granted with magic by Brimir to guide the masses of his glory. And that commoner dares to raise his hand at us?!" One noble said.

"I agree! That commoner has caused nothing but trouble for us since last night! The lowly masses are demanding that we punish Lord Coswald for his crimes, when the evidence is hardly proof at all! We should demand that this 'Hessian Soldier' should pay for raising a hand against his betters and learn his place!" Another one said.

"Off with his head! Kill the Hessian!" Yet another yelled out. And this continued on as Henrietta, Agnes and Marizen watched the already unruly count droved mad. But someone was not having it as she casted a wind twister in the court. People yelled out in surprise and shock at the sudden twister, as it tore through the court for a bit until it died down. People wondered why it happened...until they saw something that made their blood run cold. It was a woman...but not any woman, for if word of her coming has heard, enemy troops would run with fear. This woman is no other...than Duchess Karin Vallière...or as people had called her by her former war title...Karin The Heavy Wind.

"D...D...Duchess Vallière...why are you here?" One noble said, shaking at the angry look on her face. If anyone who saw her face as such...run...as far and as fast as you can.

"I came to the capitol for some chores needed to be done...but when I got word of how dysfunctional the court has gotten over one commoner...I decided to come here to know why that is. So please...enlighten me." Karin said as she walked to the middle. One of them in a fancy military uniform replied.

"Duchess Karin, the commoner who named himself 'The Hessian Soldier' fought and defeat Count Coswald for allegations of hiring a merchant from Germania and have him sell pox infected goods to the commoners. We spoke to Coswald about it, but he refuses to speak about it, only asking when he is getting out. We don't know if we need to believe the commoner or the count." The general said, and that made Karin a little peeved.

"Was there really no evidence of this case, General Gremont?" Karin said, getting a thought from the general.

"Well the merchant that we've caught had admitted to work for the count for some time. He said that the count wanted him to sell infected goods to the public for a 'cleanse' as he said, but no one here wanted to believe it." Gremont said.

"Did anyone investigated his home for answers then?" Karin asked.

"We did, but most of the papers he had were written in a strange language that no one knows how to read. And even if we cast a language spell, it's all foreign to us." Gremont said, making Karin shake her head.

"Papers are only misleading when it needs too. What about hard evidence? Karin asked.

"Well, there is a vial of a liquid. The water mages confirm that it's harmful." Gremont said, which made Karin nod.

"Then the count should be guilty then. He is holding a means to hurt others so it's only reasonable to hold him accountable for what he did." Karin said, which got some nobles to yell out.

"But Duchess Karin, it may be possible that the commoner planted the vial to put blame on him. We should not just put one of our own in the dungeons." One of the nobles said. Karin stared at him and he flinched.

"How long has this 'Hessian Soldier' been in this city, then?" Karin asked, which got an answer from a noble behind her.

"He was seen only last night Duchess Karin. We didn't get a clear look of his face, but he had a tall helmet and a black cloth with a skull mouth on it covering half his face. His uniform looked almost Germanian in nature but at the same time instead of the eagle of the Germanian kingdom, it was a strange eagle on it instead. Here is the drawing of him by one of the artists that watched the fight last night." Gremont said, giving Karin a large piece of paper that had the fight between the Hessian Soldier and Count Coswald. Karin was impressed by the commoner's choice of wear since it was really different than the standard uniforms from the other kingdoms. She then saw the symbol on his shoulder. It may have been a small cloth, but it had a red eagle, red white and blue shield with stars on it, and a golden star above it's head and between it's wing tips. Karin knows that this symbol is very new to her understanding and wondered what it means.

"Did you know where he left to last night? He must of have a means of rest other than the forests around here." Karin asked, but she did not get an answer from anyone for a bit.

"We...do not know Duchess Karin. Agnes was the last one to go after him at my request, but he disappeared quicky before she caught up to him." Cardinal Mazarin said. Karin looked at the woman and she did not flinch at her gaze. She smirk internally since most people will coware at her gaze, but she had some sense of courage from what she saw. Besides...she did not looked ashamed at the fact that she didn't catch up to him as ordered. So she either lied about not catching up to him...or it was something else. She will have to find out later since she wanted to get somethings for her daughter. Her health was getting worse by the year and nothing has worked so far, and no one has the answer to it, but try she will.

"Very well then, he may have got away this time. But he may return." Karin said, getting some looks of confusion from the nobles there.

"What do you mean, Duchess Karin?" A fat noble asked.

"You all said that he called himself the Champion of the Commoners, yes?" Karin asked, getting some nods before many was widening their eyes at the gravity of this moment. Karin allowed a small smile to make a point.

"Then he has made many enemies of this court today. The only question is...are you willing to face him...knowing what he can do...and willing to fight for?" Karin asked honestly seeing many with wide eyes.

"In battle, many nobles would fight for 'honor', titles, glory, or a chance to sit in the court. But this commoner? He says that he will fight for the lower masses. And that may inspire...a rebellion." Karin said grimly. This got many to shake in fear. She was right. Many nobles would fight for something only for they would want for themselves. But this commoner will fight for the masses, something above and bigger than himself. And that will cause tension between the nobles and commoners to the point of war between them. Karin then said her last piece.

"But that may not be what he intended. We need to hear his side of the story before assuming much. For now he is a normal, unruly commoner. Is that fair your highness?" Kairn asked, getting a sad nod from Henrietta.

"We may have to. He may have saved me, but as Agnes and Mazarin have said, he may have done it for bad intentions. So until he has a means of not invoking as rebellion, he is wanted by the court." Henrietta said, getting eager nods from the nobles. Karin then said her goodbye and left, hoping that she wasn't late to get an expensive healing potion rumored to be from the eastern lands beyond the elven lands. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she'll do what she must to heal her daughter. She wondered why her daughters were having trouble in this life. Her eldest got turned down for marriage by the one she actually liked. Her second eldest is sick with an incurable illness. And her youngest can't cast anything other than explosions. She wondered how they would be able to get through their struggles...not realizing that the answer lies...with her youngest daughter...or more precisely...her familier... her Risen familiar….and even more precisely…..The Hessian Soldier.

 **And it's done! :D I hope you guys like this chapter and oh boy Erik has gotten himself some trouble already, but it's for a reason, and it will be a blessing in disguise for both commoners and nobles. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter! Later!**

 **Blackhawk571X**


	7. FOZ: A Day of the Hessian Rebel

**Hello everyone, Blackhawk571X here! And I apologize for the lateness of the story for I have been busy with a lot of things. (sees a folder titled** _ **How to Properly Procrastinate during Important Events or Projects,**_ **grabs the folder and toss it off screen *cue cat scream*) Don't mind that. Anyway, let's take a dive on the reviews.**

 **Flo463: OC x Harem?! :O Yes it is, my friend and believe me, I can relate. Saito x harems are fun too. BUT! I wanted to add a more mature character to a story where he could interact with not just the main character but everyone else. And you can't say that some won't grow to like him (love in some cases). But don't worry, Saito will get some love, I just can't tell you guys who and what thanks to my (opens a door to the side, cupping hands around my mouth) UNGRATEFUL ARMY CENSORS WHO WON'T LET ME SPOIL MY AUDIENCE WHENEVER I PLEASE! (closes door and lock it) Sigh, if you guys are wondering why it's like this, take a look at my story Highschool DxD The Fourth Faction to know what's going on. I'm hoping that they don't censor the ocX? In this story but I can't make promises. BUT! I will open a list of OC/Saito X harem members so you guys know who will go with who in either a community page or a forum, I don't know let me know how that works cause these guys are anti-spoil sports on steroids. But hopefully this will satisfy you cause the story is about to be picking up quickly cause (looks around) the Familiar Expedition is right around the corner and Erik will meet the princess again. (sees door knob moving) But that will be all I will say for now and you can expect this story to be as good as an OC story can be, because I plan to have this story go far beyond Season 4 (or F as they called it….seriously they could have picked a better name for it, but that's my option)(sees door handle shaking violently) But that's all I'm allowing and I'm sure if I spoil more, the army censors will punish me again. (see's door knob stop shaking) Sigh, I need new censors. But anyway hope you can stick around cause the story is just beginning.**

 **Janne Rolfe Jalandoni: Hello good sir :D This story is not on** **hiatus at the moment, I'm just laz- erm busy sometimes and I forget them. BUT! The only way my stories are on halt for a reason is if they are taken down or I have no internet, so if they are, I will tell you guys. Yes I know that this story is like the other good ones, but I plan to make it one of a kind that even competes with other stories. :D. Especially what I have planned for (looks at door, sweat forming on brow) Season 5 (Heards door being banged on loudly) Alright alright! Thats all of it, now go back to where you came from you over censoring story Nazis! (Door banging stops) Sigh, why did I hire them again? Oh well but yes this story will end on a very high note, but only if you guys are ready for it! :D Thank you for reading and enjoy it as it progress :D**

 **NlaEid: I hope it did more than caught your eye my friend, for you are about to see a story like no other! :D**

 **Guest: I know what your saying but don't let the summary fool you….I didn't have enough space to put BOTH OCXHarem and SaitoXHarem in it. I'm not gonna cut our boy dry, you hear. He'll get some girls in bed with him and good ones. Just still deciding which ones though since Erik's got some starting his already. But that will all be known as I write this story. Hope you can still follow along this story as it will be getting to the best parts soon enough...like(Doors slams are heard) Alright already! I had to pay for the door last time now fuck off!(Silence) Sigh...right. Hope you stick around as I said because the real story of Erik Von Roland is about begin in full. :D**

 **OechsnerC: I read your review and I'm glad that you like it. Stick around cause it's about to get better. :D**

 **Anthony Ruiz: Ha….sorry….I like how you ask me where the next chapter is when you reviewed on the first chapter…..sorry I found that funny. But I know the wait was long enough, so do enjoy this new chapter. :D**

 **Minecraftlover5575: It's not the freedom he face's...it's the revolutionary spirit of the rebellion he serves.**

 **Alright, that's it for reviews and I am ok! :D But seriously! Favorite follow and give some nice reviews for me for they fuel me to keep it up! I wasn't kidding when I said this story will different as most stories didn't have one thing(from what I've seen): The rebellion to restore the American Republic and give it the spirit of Atlantis itself! :D One of my stories already has that and I urge you guys to read it, it's called Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Terran Wars! What I'm saying is my other stories deserve love too so please check them out! But anyway! Here is Chapter 7 of The Familiar of Zero: The Risen Familier**

 **PS: If anyone was wondering, yes my internet was down…...damn economy and its need of income ):**

 **8 hours later/ Same day/ Tristan Academy**

Erik woke up from his nap after he had the nurse patch him up from his fight with the noble. Erik pushed the covers off him to sit up, and took a look at the damage. 6 new light scars etched on his chest and arms and a welt on his back. Erik nodded at the price for enacting justice, but it was worth it since he put the noble responsible for it and saved the capitol from a terrible plague. It still made him wonder how the people of this continent never got to rebel against the nobles completely, but then remembered the magic the nobles had and that was why the commoners haven't yet. Plus from what he saw last night was only the guards that was protecting the princess last night only had flintlock pistols, the same kinds know to history of his world as the beginning era of gunpowder weapons. And it made sense too since Agnes had a look at his sidearm in order to prove his claim of being from another world, a world far advance then her own. He chuckled at the fire of thrill in her eyes as she shoot his 1911, and he could understand since reloading after even shoot is something he will gladly pass over in favor of his pistol and it's 14 mag capacity. Erik then shook his head and stretched his arms for a bit, then got out of bed to catch up in his training regime. Erik stood up tall before he let himself fall over to catch himself to do push ups. 200 push ups, 200 sit ups, 200 jumping jacks, 200 knee steps thanks to his bed, and finally 200 stretches. Erik finished the regime with sweat all over him, but it made him proud since this is what was needed in the rebellion since he became commander of the Hessian Corps. Normally that amount of exercise he had to do would make any normal person break down in pain of the extensive exercise, but Erik and many of the rebellion were no normal people. Erik then went to wash up since he will be up until late and that was fine since he needed to show his blacksmith what he wants done in the coming months. He wanted to teach his two students with the weapons most common in the rebellion and anyone else he may take as students. He had no doubt that his students will put all he teaches them into practice on a battlefield until after they graduated, but he could be wrong so he'll continue to train them. He got to the servants quarters to see a maid there and he asked her something.

"Hello miss, do you guys have any spare clothes I can wear for today?" Erik asked, which got a blush from the maid.

"Ah..y..y..y..yes sir! Wait one moment please!" The maid said, running to grab the clothes for him. He shook his head at the way the girls act to him at first sight. He remembered in his world, he fought against a female warrior on the government's side. She had the body many would kill for and touch all over, but Erik didn't fall for her seductive ways to drop his guard, much to her surprise and anger. After the battle, he made her surrender after disarming her and pinning her to the ground, which made her blush at 'how manly he was' in her words. And once he got her to base, he got answers from her and won the next battle on that info from her...but she wanted to have his babies, much to the shock of his officers and most of his commanders that watched the interrogation (except Alivon, who rose an eyebrow….they still wonder what will make him look shocked like the others.). Erik ended up take her as a student after she wanted to stay by his side, and she rose in the ranks quickly...only to get injured three months ago to rifle rounds to her legs. He hadn't seen her since then and wondered if she pulled through her recovery, but he was brought out of his musings when the maid returned.

"Here's your clothes sir. Are you going to bath sir?" The maid asked, getting a nod from Erik.

"Indeed I am miss. My morning exercises tend to leave me in a sweaty mess after I'm done, and I had been busy for the last few days that made me hold off on them. But anyways thank you miss, and hope you have a good day." Erik said with a bow before walking away, not seeing the maid in a blushing mess as he walked to the men's washroom. After he got there, he saw a few towels there for him to use. After 30 minutes of washing he got out to head to the courtyard, seeing Guiche at a table, which he was talking to Montmorency. The two saw him and gave him greeting.

"Hello teacher, how are you doing?" Guiche asked, while Erik patted his shoulder.

"Nothing like a good rest, followed by my morning exercise...well at least half of it. But yes, light as rain. So are you two up to?" Erik asked as he sat down, see Guiche and Montmorency blush light and not look at each other. Montmorency was the first to answer him.

"Well me and Guiche were talking about the incident for a while, and Guiche was very understanding of how hurt I was when it happened." She said, getting a nod from Guiche.

"Yea, and we have been discussing the possibility of dating again. But I told her we need permission from you first since you're teaching me how to be a better person." Guiche said, getting a nod from Erik.

"You two really didn't need my permission to go on a date, but I would say you two shouldn't start dating now." Erik said, getting shocked looks from the two lovers.

"But..why?! What's wrong with us going out again?" Montmorency asked with a whine in her voice, which Guiche nodded at her question.

"Because you two went through a hard time because of Guiche's two timing. But since you two are wanted to get together again, take the time to know each other again without all the charm and glitter. I mean really get to know each other as friends before taking that step. The worse thing anybody can do when dating someone is how fast they get to that point and both sides don't know each other that well. Take the time you two, you're both young, so don't worry about dating each other so quickly." Erik said, getting two jaw drops at the wisdom of the soldier. But Montmorency felt Guiche put a hand on hers and got her to look at him.

"Well Montmorency ...shall we start over?" Guiche asked, getting a teared look from Montmorency.

"Yea...I'm willing to wait for the day we date again." Montmorency said with a smile, which made Erik smile at the two young love. Erik then stood up and patted Guiche's shoulder again.

"Very wise of you two, it's better to start over as friends than as couples, cause you never know if you two are for each other or not. But yes, take your time, you two are young. Enjoy each other for the rest of the school year. Ah, and remember Guiche about your assignment today." Erik asked, getting a nod from Guiche and a blush from Montmorency for she remembered the date she requested yesterday.

"Yes teacher, I'll be ready for tonight." Guiche said, getting a nod from Erik.

"Good. Have your best clothes ready by then, for you will learn why before the task starts. Don't ask questions, just be ready for tonight. Now do you guys know where Louise is at? I need to start her next training." Erik asked, getting a yes from Guiche.

"Yea, last I saw her, she was helping the commoners with cooking." Guiche said, getting Erik.

"Very well. Thank you Guiche and I'll see you tonight." Erik said before walking to the kitchens to grab Louise for her next part of her training. The real reason for her to learn how to cook is three things she learned while doing it. Concentration, focus under pressure, and multitasking. By having this three things, she'll be able to control the power of her explosions from a firecracker to a moab bomb, and that alone will make her feared so quickly against all future enemies she'll have. And with the support of the crown, she will not get the backlash of the church when she gets questioned of her magic. Erik smirked at how easy it will be to shake the foundations of the church for if it really was Brimirs plan to have Void mages in this time, then all that fear mongering would have been for nothing. He wondered how he would change the way the church acted and change the ruling system over the continent, when he saw Siesta working in the hall sweeping the floor. Erik went up to her, making sure she saw him.

"Hello Siesta, how are doing today?" Erik asked, getting an eep from her.

"Ahh...sorry Mister Roland, I wasn't paying attention when you came in. Is there anything I can help you with?" Siesta said, a little off for Erik to catch. Normally Siesta would sound happy to talk to him, but now it's like she sounded neutral. Erik raised an eyebrow at her sounding like she was down.

"Hey you alright Siesta? You don't sound like you used to. Did someone try to hurt you or something?" Erik asked, getting a shocked look from Siesta before she waved her hands in front of her.

"Nononono Mister Roland! I'm just tired right now. But my job is almost done, so no need to worry." Siesta said, smiling at the end. Erik didn't buy it for a minute, but he didn't want to push it then he need it too. So later on, he'll get answers from her friends in the kitchen. So for now, he'll play along.

"Alright Siesta, if you say so. Do get some well enough sleep tonight, ok?" Erik said, getting a smile that he would normally see on her face as she nodded.

"Yes mister Roland, I will." Siesta said, getting a smile from Erik.

"Alright then, just don't push yourself too hard, ok?" Erik said, getting a nod from Siesta. Erik then saw Louise coming out of the doors to the kitchen.

"Hey Louise, how was your training with the head chief?" Erik asked Louise, getting an eh from her since she wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Erik, I didn't see you there. It's going alright, chief Marteau taught me how to make souffle today. It was really hard at first, but he was patient with me and I made three today. I wonder how Katie is able to make them." Louise said with a tired sigh, which made Erik nod his head.

"You think you'll be able to start the next part of your training? If not, we can do it tomorrow." Erik asked, getting a nod from Louise.

"Yeah, I think it's better to wait for tomorrow. I've been doing a lot in the kitchen, I feel like sleeping now. Is this what commoners do everyday?" Louise asked, getting a pat from Erik.

"More than you realize. And if you think what they had is a lot of work? Ask the cooks in the royal palace." Erik said, seeing Louise pale a little. This caused him to chuckle.

"It's not as easy to think what they do all day once you worked with them, isn't it? The nobles had it easy except for some things. I'll let you decide what they are. But for now, let's get you to bed, ok?" Erik said, getting a nod from Louise. Once again Erik was right, nobles did have it easy in terms of living, having almost anything you want, go where ever you want, and even have magic, titles and land to your name the minute you are born. But commoners? Louise shook her head at how sad the system is, and maybe Erik can fix it before it robs even the nobles of their taken-for granted freedoms and lifestyle. Erik and Louise made it to her room and he bid her good night, seeing Saito on the hay bale sleeping. Note to self, he thought, get a bed or hammock for Saito. Erik then head for the courtyard as he spotted Reginald again, still trying to get his wand out. Usually he would stop for a second and move on, but now he started to see some signs, signs of the mentality kind. The boy was rather healthy in a good sense before the event, but now he started seeing the start of dark circles under his eyes and a little more dirty than usual and even his clothes is starting to show uncare. Erik shook his head at how the boy was hurting himself by keep his old ways instead of embracing the ways of a humble man and he walked off, more important things he needs done by the end of the day. One of which is to give the blacksmith his first job, to forge things.

Since he is now in a world of medieval times, he will need an edge against the future enemies of the world, one of such edge is light but tough armor. One such armor that he could think of is Kevlar but that is out of the question since synthetic fibers are not a thing at the moment, like hundreds of years away. He could use plate armor or scale armor but it will have to be light enough for any soldier who is capable of long combat missions, but tough enough to handle both slicing and piercing weapons. He finally decided on an armor type to anyone, from front line to cavalry units to use the armor parts that best suited them and their job, and it will add a intimidation effect until his foes starts using firearms, then he will have to improve on that front. Then again, he could just make up a rifle line infantry force. But that will wait as he stood in front of the area of his blacksmith was living in, already the sounds of iron working was in the air and the smell of metal smelting and coal hit his nose. Good he thought, his smith was perhaps enjoying the upgrades he had given him. He walked to the brick house, which was a one story building with an wide and tall open door like a barn, and it had everything a blacksmith could ask for. A forge, an anvil, a table with some stools, and a large well of water for him to use and everything else is already with him as he brought all of his tools with him. Erik walked in to see Rubin working on a blade clearly in good condition as it was the metal Rubin bought before leaving that was good enough to work on. But Erik know that Rubin will have better materials to work with in the future thanks to him. But for now, he will work on a project Erik would like to have done since, as he knew that he won't always be able to bring his sword or rifle everywhere with him...so the replica of his commanders gauntlet platform will do. Rubin was about to put his work into the cooling barrel when he saw Erik.

"Ah, lord Roland! What bring you here today?" Rubin said, seeing Erik shake his head. The man was a red haired and bearded muscular man with a blacksmiths uniform as if it was something to wear for the rest of his life. He smiled at the thought of how this man had red hair but white skin since redheads come from Germania, as said by Kirche. But this only proves that his theory of magic that both nobles and commoners today can use magic.

"Rubin...stop calling me lord. I'm not one for formalities even if I earned them. Just Erik will do. But anyway, how's the metal?" Erik asked, getting a laugh from the man.

"Ha, like a dream! This metal was bought from a forge in the city at a cheap price since the man was about to close shop. But thanks to you, maybe he had some luck and got better metal ores instead of the bad one from the merchant. But yes it is good, why did you ask?" Rubin asked, getting a shoulder pat from Erik.

"Because, my friend, I have a project in mind for you. It may take a few weeks or so because some high quality metals are needed for it but I know you will be able to craft it." Erik said as he pulled out a roll of 8 by 16 inch blue paper, something that made Rubin's eyes wide since paper of his era was nothing like that. But he stood silently as Erik unrolled it, and Rubin stared in awe of its contents. And it did not disappoint, for it was a forearm gauntlet with a bulky but rounded device that held both an 15 inch blade for hand to hand combat and twin magnum cannons that were really two desert eagles barrels taken off the grip and fused in the device where a horizontal magazine, like the FN P90, is fed into the top of the device for the cannons to fire them separately. Some aspects are not gonna be into the current weapon in the design due to technical difference of the current era of technology, like nerve sensitive electronics, but things like the blade and cannons are still feasible. Just the blade will be fine for now until he found a way for the cannons to fire just with his fingers. Rubin stared at the design and asked.

"My lor..huh..Mr Roland….what is this?" Rubin asked, getting a grin from Erik.

"This my friend...is the pinnacle of firearms of my world, The ARG 23 Magner Gauntlet. It holds a device which carries a 15 inch blade and two gun barrels that fire from horizontal magazines. This is what I want you to work on except the guns, you can leave that to me Rubin. I expect this to be done in a few weeks and I'll grab the appropriate materials to use for you to work on it. I also expect the gauntlet to very strong but light enough for me to swing it around to fully use the blade in combat. The mechanism for the retractable blade is right here." Erik said as he pulled out another scroll of paper that held the mechanical works of the retractable blade inside the device. It looked like the assassins' creed blade mechanics but enlarged and the supports are strengthened by rods, and the sleeves that hold the blade have a sharp edge to complete the 15 inch blade that made Alivon Vulken feared in the Uprising of San Francisco in 2019 and beyond. Erik remembered on the news of the video footage of the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge itself as the man he once feared teared into the police, swat, and even the national guard of California's Golden Gate city as he and his new rebels march into Sacramento and took it in just 5 days. In these days, the rest of his commanders joined up with him since the failure of the Rising Republican Party, and their attempt to change America peacefully. But as was once told by John F Kennedy, those who make peaceful revolution impossible...will make violent revolution inevitable. And inevitable it was as Alivon and his brethren declared war on the usurpers of the American government and they fought tooth, nail, street, block, town and city to take America back...the hard and bloody way, just like the Founding Fathers did. But he shook the memory out of his head as Rubin gave him an answer.

"Well Mr Roland, if this is the project you want me to do, then I'll do it. It'll take some time to get all the pieces forged but I'll get it done in a few weeks. I'll let you know when it's done." Rubin said as he offered a hand for Erik, who shook it.

"Thank you Rubin, I'll have plenty of more projects for you to do in the future, but this is to see your skill level. I'll come back in a week to check on the progress." Erik said as he walked off, which made Rubin shout out.

"Yes sir, Mr Roland. Enjoy your day!" Rubin said, getting a you too from Erik. He then see the miss in the garden working as she was planting new seeds in it. He walked up to her, making her see him with a light but bright smile.

"Good evening Mr Roland, how are you today?" The misses asked and Erik nodded at her. The wife was a red headed woman of near thirty years old with fair skin and curves of a mature Siesta...at he thought it might look like so. But he did not thought more since this was the blacksmith's wife, and even if she was begging for it, he will not entertain the idea of sleeping with someone else's wife. Why?...Because morality and God's commandment, that's why.

"I'm doing very well Miss Taulfet. What's more important is how you and your family is doing after leaving the city?" Erik asked, getting wider smile from the older woman.

"It's feels like a dream come true. We still can't thank you enough for what you done for us." The misses said, getting a nod from Erik.

"It's nothing really. Us commoners need to stand together and help each other or else we fall to the whims of the so called superiors of the nation." Erik said, getting a shocked look from the miss.

"Oh dear! What are you saying? The nobility are the guiding force blessed by Brimir himself. Anyone who hears this may kill you." The miss said, getting a amused chuckle from him, which made her tilt her head in shock and confusion.

"Sorry, but for me to be scared of people who dresses up like they're going to a overpaid costume party is people I don't fear." Erik said, getting a shocked look before she snorts in laughter behind her hand. Erik grinned as she tried not to laugh at his comparison.

"Besides...there's one being in the whole universe that I fully acknowledge as my superior without question.." Erik paused as he pointed towards the sky. "...And that is him...above all fabled gods and greater men." Erik said, getting a look of awe from the miss. She then asked a question.

"Is that something from your world?" She asked, getting a nod from Erik.

"It is, ma'am." Erik said.

"And what does he demand of all his faithful children?" She asked, seeing him look up at the sky with a genuine smile on his face. Erik wasn't really much for religion until he joined the Risen Rebellion. Even after practically selling his soul to the devil to gain an unholy power, and having to deal with said power every single day and night constantly bombard him with such evil notions to the drive any sane man to the point of suicide, Alivon continued to find faith, care, and protection in God himself to aid him in his quest to restore the American government to the days of its founding, restore the constitution as the rightfully law of the land, and fully give it back to the American people. It made Erik and a great deal of others seeking his love and guidance in a war that will define the future of all Americans, and the world itself.

"Love, compassion, and forgiveness." Erik said, getting a tilt of confusion from the misses. Erik continued as if sensing her confusion.

"Love, for all his children of his wonderful Earth. All the plants and animals and all the sentient beings who walks it. Compassion, for all the sensible and the arrogant, the bountiful and the suffering, and the willful and the needy. And forgiveness of all the misguided, born and unborn, and forgiving all his enemies." Erik said finally, not seeing the shock and awe of the misses. It was understandable, since Brimir only blessed the few in many to be the so-called 'guiding hand' for the rest of society, and it made some heroes and villains of his teachings and the lower class, the commoners, can't get some form of justice if they stand up to them. And even in his teachings, Brimir spoke of the elves, at least from the mouths of the church, as devils needed to be purged from the Earth and claim the 'Holy Land' for themselves. But from the way Erik spoke of his God, a real god no less, wants nothing but love and kindness for all his children and bask in his everlasting light. Erik looked back, seeing her still shocked but it hid her awe.

"But don't worry about me. In my world, anyone can believe whatever God they believe in, but the God I pray to is a God above all others, and he wants nothing but love and forgiveness. Hope I don't make you feel uncomfortable with my religious belief." Erik said worryingly, which made her shook her head.

"No sir, if anything, it sounds like he is more loving and compassionate than Brimir." She said, getting a nod from Erik.

"He is. Now, if you excuse me, I have a few things to do today. Have a good day ma'am." Erik said and he walked off. She said her good days to him and watched him go, smiling while thinking that maybe offering a player in 'his' direction may not hurt her or her family.

 **Academy Gate / Few minutes later**

Erik stepped through the gates of the school to find Guiche at the tables of the courtyard, waiting for Erik to give him his assignment. He then sees him and got up.

"Hello Teacher, classes are over, and I'm ready for my assignment." Guiche said, getting a nod from Erik. He sees that Guiche is wearing a purple suit top with an yellow strip of cloth held by a red medallion with the pentagram of magic on it. He also had a light purple pants and black shoes to fit with the suit...except one thing.

"Indeed you are. You dress the part, but are you prepared mentally?" Erik asked, getting a look of confusion from his student.

"I will admit that I'm stumped on why I needed to be dressed for this, but I will trust you on this teacher." Guiche said, getting a nod from Erik as he walked up to him to pat him on the shoulder and made his student walk with him.

"Nothing I teach you will make you distrustful of me. The only people who are capable of such things are those who views their 'students' as cannon fodder or scapegoats. But you have no worries from me Guiche, for those I teach will be greater selves than they ever imagine. All it takes is the first step of trust." Erik said, while Guiche nodded in understanding. Erik then patted his shoulder again.

"Besides...after all the training you did, you deserve a break. One I think you will really appreciate. And before you ask, the rules I've made for you have expectations, so learn to appreciate them while under my tutor." Erik said, getting a look of confusion from Guiche before noticing that they are heading to the hall. He pondered as they went through the doors...and what he saw took his breath away. Standing in the middle of the room was no other than Montmorency….except she looked beautiful in Guiche' eyes. She wore a dress with a red top and a pink skirt, along with a white cloth that stood out in front of her chest held together by a purple jewel with a five leafed flower jewelry on it. To add to her beauty, she wear a necklace and earrings that were tear shaped, and it was topped off by a green jewelry headpiece. All in all, Guiche thought his heart was speeding up at the sight of her….oh how foolish he was to two time on her…..But!

"A...ah….ah Montmorency? What are you doing here?...And dressed so beautifully no less?" Guiche said, feeling his heart yearn for her, and it screamed more as she blushed at his comment and fidgeted in place. But whatever answer she would have given was halted by Erik.

"That my student….is your today's assignment…..treat a girl to a wonderful night." Erik said with a smirk, seeing Guiche as his mind was shutting down at the situation. Montmorency was blushing with red cheeks on her embarrassed face and shuffling her shoulders. Erik had to grin at the two being cute as if it was their first date…..which is pretty much the case since they never done any kind of dating since last year. Erik patted Guiche to gain his attention.

"Guiche, I know I said no dating until you finished training, but you have shown such progress that I allowed this to happen. And no, I didn't do this cause your girlfriend asked me to do this." Erik said, pausing to let the two have a moment. Guiche saw that she was blushing more and it made his heart skip a beat… was she really this beautiful before? Erik then talked more on about it.

"I allowed this because you had showed such promise that it made me changed the rules a bit, in order to advance you further in training. Hopefully you two aren't against such 'training' methods." Erik said with a smile, with the two shared the silent moment between them. Guiche looked at her as if she was an angel, knowing that it would have been weeks or months before would be allowed to date anyone again. But now as she stood there, blushing up a storm, averting her eyes in embarrassment at the truth revealed to him, he had to ask himself: What did he do to get such love and care from the girl he harmed by this playboy antics? He may never know, but this point, he could care less at the moment, cause now he had a girl to sweep off her feet, and this time….it will be only her. Guiche smiled in embarrassment at the truth of this date and Erik patted his back again.

"I'll leave you two to 'kiss and makeup' for all the trouble you caused Guiche." Erik said with a smirk at the two blushing a new level of red, but afterwards they both smiled at each other, Guiche vowed to went on that night to be a real gentleman, confident in himself with being with the very right girl beside him. And Montmorency to feel like a princess in the stories she read as a child. Erik walked away as Guiche and Montmorency got together on their date and he let them be for now, knowing that now that the both of them can truly cherish each other. Erik smiled at the way he saved Guiche from the same thing that befell Erik back then, and he hoped it was enough to truly set him on a righteous path without the disownment and the abandonment that made Erik who he is now. He gave silent thanks to both God and Vulken for saving him as he walked through the courtyard, noticing the suns rays peeking around the mountains nearly surrounding the academy and wondered that if this school was as the best as proclaimed, why was the nearest town miles away and why the capitol was the most set out in trade with the academy? Erik pondered this for awhile and decided to help the academy with have a town literally in walking distance, something that he may need to discuss with the headmaster and the royal family. He wondered why to speak with the princess again when he saw two carriages with military decorations on it. He tilted his head in wonderment when he realized something, one of the teachers sent a letter to Guiche's parents a day ago….so that meant! Erik did not thought more on it as the appearance of a man with long blond hair and trimmed goatee came out. He wear a purple military uniform jacket with golden shoulders and a number of decorations of his service to his country on it, white pants and black knee high military boots. He had a wand sword on his hip and a scroll, no doubt the letter he received a day earlier. Erik thought that was only the man that was coming to demand to know what has happened to his son, but that was stopped when others came out of their rides….and saw that it was Guiche's whole family that visit the youngest. Alongside the man was a woman with a beautiful face and long blonde hair that reaches her back. She wear a blue and purple dress that one would see at a ball and she wear white elbow length gloves holding short staff with flowers on it. And then he saw what may be their sons as the eldest step out with his parents. He almost looked like his father except his blonde hair was short in a spiked up style and his clothes were actually blue and purple almost like his mother's dress and had a mustache. He saw the second eldest and see the man with a stubble on his chin and short combed hair, wearing blue and white clothing that nearly resembles his father's clothes except he had black dress shoes. And finally the third eldest looked like his was a few years older than Guiche and had blonde shoulder length hair that covered one of his eyes. He wore a purple jacket with a blue under shirt and purple pants with black dress shoes. Erik stared at the family that also had different cloaks that signified their nobility (as if the clothes weren't enough), the men had military styles cloaks of purple and blue colors and the woman had a small jacket with fur cuffs and collar. Overall it was a family of high nobility, and Erik may have to come into conflict with them….if he messes his next moves. The father saw Erik and waved him down.

"You there! Commoner! Come here this instant." The man said, to which Erik walked up towards him. The family at first did not like how he carried himself, but then Erik bowed to play the commoner stick.

"Greetings my lord. How may I serve you today?" Erik said, bowing low not seeing the looks of the man of the near lack of form from the man. But didn't have time as he needed to see the principal to find out who was the person responsible for disgracing Guiche in a duel.

"I would discipline you for your lack of respect with your betters, but I have better things to do. Kindly point me to Sir Osmonds office so I can discover the peasant who rose his hand against my son." The Gramont father said, not seeing the smirk on Erik's face. Apparently the teacher did not bother to list the appearance of the 'peasant' that not only defeated said son of Gramont, but now his very teacher to forge him into a better man. Erik rose his head with a confident smile, which took advantage of the family.

"Of course my lord. Despite the hour of the day, Sir Osmond should be in his office at the moment. May I take the advantage to lend your lordship and his noble family to him? I'm sure you do not want to take any more time as you have now. Please! Follow me good sirs and madam." Erik said as if he spoke to friends, confusing and shocking the nobles at the attitude of the commoner but paid no mind afterwards since he would lead them to the office.

 **Few minutes later**

Erik lend the family up the spiral staircase that was inside the middle tower of the academy much to the annoyance of the family as they couldn't use levitate due to the warding of the academy, but it was nearly over as the Erik said his next piece.

"If it's not too much, my lord, may I inquire who is this peasant that rose a hand against your son? It's not common to hear a commoner to raise a hand at a noble around here." Erik asked while trying to act like a servant. It wasn't common knowledge, as he would know, that he and Saito was summoned as familiars to the world outside of the academy. And even the connection to himself and the 'Champion of the Commoners' except to her highness and the royal musketeer captain knows of it because of who he was a familiar to. And so, calling upon the Spec Op's knowledge he gotten from a Black Ops unit that defected after the Siege of Seattle. The squad that is only known 6 turned from the U.S. government to join the Risen Rebellion, which Alivon had asked them to train all of the high ranking members of the Rebellion from Captain to General in the arts of covert warfare. Erik remembered the hard lessons the '6' unit put them through as the lord noble responded.

"Ha, the peasant goes by the name 'Erik the mage Buster', and he had the gull to raise his hand against one of the teachers here. I would expect the headmaster, Sir Osmand to have him punished for such thing, but he didn't and he actually praised him for it! I'm must speak with Sir Osmond at this moment, before this 'mage buster' disgrace this school even further." The general said, not seeing the small smirk on his face. It was no question that he can be a little evil with some people. Especially with people that needs to be humored or humbled. But sometimes, it was the small things, like deception, is needed for certain things. Things like lowering peoples guard before revealing himself to his targets. '6' taught him well.

"Well I'm sure you'll have much to discuss with him, consider the nature of this 'mage buster'. And despite being hired as of yesterday, I've heard of some 'odd' rumors surrounding this 'mage buster'." Erik said, getting some odd looks from the family. The father would remind the peasant who he is talking to, but the rumors part got his full attention.

"Rumor? What rumors boy?" The man asked, not seeing the soldier smiling more.

"Well, from what I had heard, my Lord, is that after this 'Erik' defeated Guiche in a duel for ' making two lovely roses cry', he made your son run around the academy 15 times before stopping in exhaustion, after being chased by this man with a sword and a pistol." Erik said, not seeing the shocked looked of the family, and the look of angry of the father.

"He did WHAT?!" The Father yelled out.

"Ah, forgive me, my lord, but it gets stranger. Apparently after the duel, he lost the respect of half the school, and his 'lovely rose' refused to speak to him, leaving him depressed." Erik said, still not seeing the slowly stewing looks of anger of the family, and the father was about to blow his lid.

"He...I...what?" The father said, a view about to pop out of his head. Erik then stopped at the top of the stairs, making the family stop as well.

"But the most strangest of all, this 'mage buster', after humiliated and disgraced your son Guiche before the entire school, he offered Guiche to be his student, and he accepted." Erik said, not seeing the now absolutely shocked faces of the family.

"Guiche did what? Why would he accept an offer of teaching by the commoner who humiliated him?!" The father yelled out. Erik then walked up to the door and knocked very hard.

"Sir Osmond, Guiche Gramonts family has arrived, and requests your immediate audience." Erik nearly bellowed in such a military form and manner that completely threw off the family in surprise. The headmaster must of been caught off guard too as a sudden sound of falling and light but quick footsteps was heard before someone opened the door. A woman of over twenty years old with green hair answered the door with a shocked look of her face that spoke volumes of how Erik 'voice' practically commanded her to open for him. Erik stepped back and turns to walk away, speaking as he walked by.

"Sir Osmond will give you the full story of my 'teachings' to your son. Now, I must inform my student that his family is here." Erik spoke with such authority that it stunned the family as he walked by. But by the time the father angrily turned, wand at the ready, he was gone. At this, General Gramont and his family stepped inside the office, and awaited answers.

 **Academy Hall / few minutes later**

"Hahahahaha! Hahahahahaha!" Erik laugh with such amusement, it would have freaked out anyone if he wasn't alone.

"Ahh my god! That was fun! If only I had a camera, I would've took a photo of their faces! *Sigh* I needed that, considering that now I have an entire family that wants my head on a spike…...Now it feels normal again…..*Sigh* just like home…..well….a little." Erik said, reminiscing on the life back home. Always on the run, always targeted by the assassins and spies, and always fighting…..for the return of the U.S constitution. But he shook off memories of home as he steps in front of the academy hall doors. To the students, this hall is where they eat during the days, but now it was the place of a date between his student and his now for certain future lover. Erik smiled as he opened the doors, smiling even further at the sight of the two lovebirds. There they were Guiche and Montmorency, smiling and being cute as young couples were, not seeing Erik step in and walked towards them. Erik grinned at them being googly eyes and making kissy lips before he ruined the fun...man was he evil.

"Guiche! I thought I taught you better than that." Erik said in a stern voice that had no weight in it, but the effect was immediate as both of them backed off from each other in embarrassment as if being caught by their parents. They both looked at him with irritation with red cheeks as Erik grinned.

"Always be mindful of your surroundings. You never know someone will sneak up on you if you're not aware at all times. But I can't hardly blame you, since your focus was obviously needed, and from the look of it, very appreciated." Erik grinned more at the two blushing a shade redder at his teasing. When Guiche sighed at looked at this teacher.

"Well you'll have to understand teacher, she needed my full attention to prove my love for her." Guiche said, before he covered his mouth to stop himself from saying anymore, but the deed was done as Montmorency looked at him with shimmering eyes before she threw herself into his arms. Guiche didn't know what to say as he sees his love resting her head on his chest with a smile and blush on her face, and he looked to see Erik giving him a thumbs up, which left him embarrassed. But the touching moment was gone when Guiche's father and his family broke through the doors to the hall, with Osmand and Colbert trailing behind, no doubt trying to stop what's about to happen.

"Guiche! There you are!" His father yelled out, making Guiche stood stiff in shock and scream. Montmorency stopped her lovey dovey moment to hide behind her love, while Erik stood there with a stern face, ready for anything.

"Is it true boy? That not only that you've lost a duel to a commoner, but also became his student after suffering such disgrace?" His father asked, not realizing that he was interrupting an important moment of his son's life in wanting to know the full truth. Guiche stood there in shock, not knowing what to say or what to do, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he saw Erik. He saw him stare at him for a bit, before nodding his head, as if silintly tell him the truth. Guiche looked back at his father with a bit more confidence then he had before, something his family noticed right away.

"Yes father. I've duel this commoner after dueling another commoner that Louise the Zero...eh I mean Louise Vallière summoned. After the duel, he made me apologize for the things I've said during the duel out of anger, and breaking two girls hearts for my two timing. Since that day, I've lost my respect from half the school while the love of my life ignored me. For a while, I thought I was gonna be called back to be punished by you and the family." Guiche said, seeing the shock on their faces. But then Guiche continued.

"But then, my teacher, Erik, offered to teach me in ways I never thought possible and advance my magic by dueling me everyday. Showing me things that no other could. And because of that, he taught me much, like being humble and calm in any situations. I may be hurt or very tired the rest of the day, but the feeling of being better is a great sensation to have. And…" Guiche said with pride as well as conviction, before looking at Montmorency, holding her close. She squealed in surprise at how bold he was getting.

"And...for awhile I thought I would never hold the girl I truly loved again in my arms after what I've done. But ever since Erik's story of a similar fate like mine with worse consequences, I only hold her life in my heart and contempt to earn her love back through my teacher's teachings and life experiences." Guiche said, looking back at his love, which who was blushing mad at his declaration, especially in front of his family. Lord gramont looked at his son in shock, finding it hard to believe at how more mature Guiche was acting now compared to the last he saw him. Gone was the overbearing flamboyant charm the contest need to complement a nearby female. It's almost as if he….grew up? While the rest of his family look at him with shock, Lord Gramont looked at this so called 'teacher' and examine him. He can tell by how the man carried himself, and saw a strict and disciplined man, as if he was fresh from the army. But there was no indication that he was a noble. If fact, he was like a battled hardened warrior, not caring for rank or ruler-ship, but experience and hardships. Gramont had to know….to what extent

"Commoner...I say I must thank you for reeling my son's need of giving attention to every female he sees, and teach him some proper form of military conduct." Lord Gramont said, wanting to reel him into his trap. His family looked at him in shock while Erik just smirked.

"You can tell? I'm impressed. Most would think I'm just an asshole." Erik said, getting wide eyes at how uncouth he is. But the man didn't mind as he needed to know something.

"Of course I could tell. I am a general of your highness's army after all, I could tell just by how you carried yourself throughout the short trip to Lord Osmond's office. Are you perhaps a soldier in our army?" Lord Gramont asked, already knowing the answer.

"No sir, I was a commander of an army group back on my world. They're called the 39th Army Militia. They also known as The Hessian Militia Corps." Erik said, not caring if it revealed himself. Lord Gramont eyes widened in shock of the name 'Hessian', for it was the same as the one causing all the fuss in the Royal court, the Hessian Soldier. He narrowed his eyes at him and pointed his wand sword at Erik. Everyone stared in shock at the general's doing, but Erik smiled with calm and confidence. Just before anyone did anything, the doors open to reveal Osmond, Colbert, Saito, Louise and the rest of the gang, and they stared in shock of what Lord Gramont was doing, but Osmond was not having it.

"Lord Gramont! What is the meaning of this?" Osmond said with a cold edge, but Erik held a hand up.

"At ease, Osmond. There's nothing to be worried about. You can stand down Guiche." Erik said with calm in his voice, not seeing Guiche putting his wand down in his side. Lord Gramont saw this and wondered if he would defend this man, not knowing what he might be capable of. But then Erik rolled his shoulders and began to walk towards a water pitcher.

"After all...it is the perfect reaction...considering the mess I made in the capital after I left that night." Erik said, not seeing the stares at his back.

"What you did commoner is a crime to the crown, and you are to be brought in for justice." Lord Gramont said, getting gasps from Erik's group. Erik however smiled a bit before frowning, facing the general.

"And what would the crime be general? Saving thousands from an epidemic, created by a mad man on a power trip? Saving her highness from said man after he tried to kill her to an opening for his escape? Or the part where I laid down the smack down that he never had in his life, for his said power trip?" Erik got close to the general, unfazed by the wand in his hand. Everyone watched on with worry or surprise at how he was handling himself. The lord Gramont, however, was sweating in nervousness due to the confidence and will in Erik's very own being, as if unafraid of what's about to transpire….as if this was planned! He held himself steady as he said his next line.

"It's neither of those, I'm afraid. It's the rumor the peasantry are spreading. They speak of a 'Champion of the Commoners' and the nobility are afraid that this champion may lead a peasant rebellion against the nobility after showing that he is capable of defeating a noble without magic." Lord Gramont said, almost flooring everyone with that assessment, but Erik remains stoic with a frown. Louise and her friends were wide eyed with a growing fear in their stomachs knowing full well what Erik was capable of in his fight with Guiche. Colbert, Osmond and Longville were watching with shock, interest, and wonder. But that ended with Erik laughed out loud, not in a menacing way, but like a heard a very good joke. Erik was close eyed laughing for a few moments before looking at Guiche's father, only to laugh even harder and on one knee. The others was bewildered by how Erik was acting, as if him leading a rebellion was a joke. Erik laughed a few more before standing up to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Haha...aha...Sorry...That was funny...So..hold up...the nobility think that I may lead a rebellion just after one fight with a noble. You guys are very funny." Erik said, trying to compose himself, while most was still looking at him like he had grown a second head, but Lord Gramont was not amused at all.

"Do you truly find this amusing, peasant? You are being accused of being a traitor to the Kingdom of Tristan. Do you think you would win all by yourself?" Lord Gramont said, only to see Erik stare with a small grin before he coughed into his hand.

"If you believe that I would fight an entire country to free the oppressed from those who are 'blessed' with magic, then yes I would have the right to be called mad. But that is not the case as I have no intention to lead any kind of rebellion on this world. Nor do I have any intention to create one soon. Now excuse me, I need a refill." Erik said as he went back for another drink, while Lord Gramont casted a spell that was aimed for the pitcher and broke it in half. Erik stared at the pitcher while everyone was shocked at how aggressive Lord Gramont was at a simple pitcher of water, as if to make a point.

"You will have plenty of time drinking water...when you are rotting in a cell." Lord Gramont said with a venomous tone. Erik didn't pay him much mind as he picked up the broken pitcher.

"Now why did you go and waste such good water like that?" Erik said while he examine the broken edges.

"Because water is such a trivial thing to us nobles. Water is easy to obtain by mages, but we let commoners take care of such things as it is their duty to serve us.." Lord Gramont was interrupted when the pitcher he broke flew by him...to cut his cheek. Everyone was silent as they realized that Erik had attacked him with the broken pitcher. Lord Gramont touched his cheek to feel pain and withheld it, only to see blood.

' _Impossible….He didn't show signs of preparing for an attack, or any indication that he was going to before. Is this….his true power?'_ Lord Gramont said as he stared at the man who now was staring at him...and felt his soul quiver in fear. Erik was not looking at him, but it was as if flames were simmering surrounding him.

"Water…..trivial….you dare to call such resource as trivial in my presence…" Erik said, getting a confused look from Lord Gramont.

"I beg your pardon?" Lord Gramont asked, still holding his bleeding cheek. Erik then turned his head with anger.

"DO NOT TREAT WATER AS NOTHING BUT TRIVIAL IN MY PRESENCE EVER AGAIN!" Erik said, his will power choking him as Lord Gramont sputtered in fear as he never saw anyone this anger before….except her! And just before he fell to his knees, Guiche walked up to Erik and grabs him by the shirt and shook him.

"Erk, stop. You're doing that thing again. Teacher stop!" Guiche yelled, and it broke Erik out of his trance. Erik shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry about that. A bad memory popped up and it made me furious." Erik said, putting a hand on his head to ease a headache. He then look to see Lord Gramont and his family wide eyed due to his _partners_ willpower on them. Erik then narrowed his eyes.

"Alright then Lord Gramont, you want to arrest me for my 'crime' against the crown so bad? Fine, I'm game. Tomorrow we will duel for it. If I win, you must leave me be and never reveal who I am to anyone outside these walls. But if you win, you are free to take me to the cells and have me put on trial in the presence of Royalty. Deal?" Erik said, getting looks of shock from everyone except Lord Gramont, who had time to recompose himself.

"Very well, we will settle this in the Vestry Court. I hope you enjoy your last day of freedom." Lord Gramont said, and proceed to leave the hall, with his family in tow. Guiche looked at Erik like he was crazy.

"Are you mad Erik?! My family is the general of the Tristanian army and an expert mage. What were you thinking?" Guiche asked, only to get scuff from Erik.

"Please Guiche, I have faced worse than him. And even if he somehow got me in a corner, I will never give up. So don't worry Guiche, I'm not going to any cell anytime soon." Erik said, seeing Louise and her friends, and the others came closer. Louise, like clockwork, proceed to pound Erik's chest cutely.

"Idiot! Baka! What are you doing?! Is what he said true?! Are you causing trouble for the princess?!" Louise said, before feeling a light thump on her head, which made her make a face (o) and made her caress her head in pain. It wasn't a splitting pain, but enough to feel it. She then looked up to see him grinning. And then he pinched her cheeks.

"Ah little Louise, you're doing that thing again and I couldn't help but pinch your cheeks." Erik said, in a cute voice, making Louise very embarrassed and wave her arms like crazy. After a few minutes of that, he stopped and patted her head, while she rubbed her cheeks.

"Sorry about that Louise, I had to calm myself before I say something else stupid. But thank you for being too cute, little sis." Erik said, which made Louise blushed heavily and hide her face in her hands.

"Well, in any case, I might get some rest tonight, because tomorrow will be a challenge. Good night everyone." Erik said and proceed to leave the room. But Guiche had a burning question and couldn't help but ask.

"Hey Teacher..about that water….why did you did that...I mean it's just water right?" Guiche asked, which made Erik stop suddenly in his track. Guiche trembled in fear, thinking he might get an earful. But he was wrong.

"During my time in the rebellion, I had seen many horrible things that would make humanity question 'how far can we fall into evil', and the one that sprang that scene was one of the worse I have seen how evil we can be." Erik said, while everyone look at him with wide eyes.

"What….what happened Erik?" Saito asked, dreading what he might say. Erik then turn to face his head toward them.

"Something you must never wish on anyone...not even your worst enemies." Erik said, which made Saito tremble in fear, already assuming the worst.

"What is that Teacher?" Guiche asked, confused by the warning.

"A poison that destroys and kills everything in its path...even the environment around it. Never may anyone, even your children's children….ever create such a thing. Saito's people knows this more than anyone else." Erik said, making Saito go white with fear. And with that, Erik left at last, leaving more questions than answers. But Satio already knows this unanswered response due to an event that ended a great war for the people of Japan. And if describing this 'poison' is one thing, he already know what had happened. Whatever it was….it was one thing...and if it was….then his view of the people of the Usurper American Government...is now far worse….it was….Radiation Poisoning.

 **ALRIGHT! I'm back everyone...and man this chapter's ending hold a very dark cliffhanger. And in the next chapter, it will reveal that dark event in Erik's life….one of many. But in any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter and expect more in the future. Also I'm open to name suggestions to Guiche's family…...the producers was very lazy on giving names of background characters and I have no imagination of Medieval names...so this is where you folks come in! :D Please help!T_T….Thank you folks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Later! :D**

 **Blackhawk571X**


End file.
